


Harry Potter and the Power of the Goblins

by Mich240



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mich240/pseuds/Mich240
Summary: First posted on fanfiction.net.What will the Goblins do when Albus Dumbledore comes in, trying to authenticate a forged will? They are not happy and take drastic measures to keep two kids safe. Harry/Hermione and Neville/Susan.





	1. Prologue: Goblins VS Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Any original characters that I create as well as those from other stories belong to them. This applies to the entire book.  
A/n Hey guys. This is my first story, so please enjoy it. I'm not sure what type of update schedule I will have at the moment, because I have only just begun. Thanks to ILRB80, who helped me write this chapter. He is also writing his own story. Note: Griphook only mentions Dumbledore's sisters name and Gellert's because he is mad. Updated for spelling mistakes and I have changed and shortened some sentences. Please be aware that some stuff may come across as spelt incorrectly, such as Goblin names.  
**Goblin language  
/Thoughts

Prologue: Goblins VS Dumbledore.  
October 31st, 1981 Diagon alley, Britain, Gringotts lobby  
It was a busy day at Gringotts bank, witches and wizards were doing business as usual and goblins were acting their normal selves. This meant that they were sneering at everyone, nothing unusual. All they wanted was respect, and none of these wizards gave it to them. Gunrack, the head teller was making sure things ran as efficiently as possible because the lines were full. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief warlock of the Wizengamot and Chairperson of the International Confederation of Wizards strolled in and went to the nearest teller and slammed a forged copy of the Will of James and Lilly Potter, who had just been killed by lord Voldemort on the counter. Gunrack, seeing this, knew that something was wrong. Gringotts had already seen them 3 days ago, along with Dumbledore as witness to update it.  
Calling him forward, he took notice that it did not have the official Potter seal. He sneered at him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Good afternoon Goblin, I am here on behalf of James and Lilly Potter, who were killed by Voldemort to execute there Will."  
Hearing this, Griphook, the Potter accounts manager came over and started speaking rapidly.  
**"Gunrack, this is suspicious. We need to take it to Ragnock. This is forged, anyone with common sense can see that. Wizards don't seem to have any."  
"I agree. The fact that James and Lilly were here only 3 days ago and that they were friends of the nation is cause for concern."  
"Yes, this wizard forgets that we are the only ones that do Wills and we have already made it official in the eyes of our bank and the ministry."*  
The Goblins of course knew who he was, but they didn't care. By this point, the guards had their spears raised in a threatening way at Dumbledore. Most of them considered them personal friends and so it was unfortunate for the idiot.  
**"Don't worry Gunny"*,at this he scowled, he hated that nickname.  
**"I will deal with this."  
"Very well and don't call me Gunny!"*  
Griphook smiled on the inside, turned to Dumbledore and the guards with a severe look on his face and then yelled.  
"Albus Persival Wolfric Bryan Ariana Gellert Dumbledore! Pick up that Will and follow me, now!"  
Dumbledore looked furious but followed them anyway.  
OOOOOO.  
They went down the halls to the Director's office. Griphook knocked on the door, went inside and spoke.  
**"Director, I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but we have a problem."  
"What is the problem, Griphook?"  
"It appears that Dumbledore is trying to forge the Will of the late James and Lilly Potter."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, they were here only 3 days ago, and now he has come in claiming that he has to execute a clearly forged copy, it doesn't even have the Potter seal!"  
Ragnock looked truly furious, he motioned Dumbledore inside and told the guards to leave and resume their normal duties.  
He had never done this often, but he sealed his office doors and asked Griphook to get some biscuits and tea for Dumbledore so they could decide what action to take against him. Dumbledore had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
The Potter family had been friends with the Goblin nation for a long time, and they were not going to turn against their friends willingly. Ragnock was going to do everything in his power to make Dumbledore pay for even attempting to get his hands on the Potter fortune and their heritage.  
**"Ragnock, we need to do something about this, we can't let it continue."  
"Yes, it appears he wants to take control, we will get permission to kick him out of Gringotts worldwide for this. At the same time, we will close any vaults of his own that he controls."*  
Griphook grinned, showing sharp, pointed teeth. Ragnock snatched the forged Will from Dumbledore and peered at it with his eyes. This was fake indeed.  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore was thinking.  
/Oh, I think everything is fine. As long as they think that it is real, then there is nothing to worry about./  
They never believed it was real from the beginning. Ragnock, Nicknamed Rag, turned to Dumbledore, summoned his guards and unsealed his doors.  
?Thank you for waiting, Dumbledore. We were processing the Will and there seems to be a problem."  
Dumbledore, who was starting to worry, put a smile on his face and spoke.  
"What's the problem, is there anything I can do to help?"  
At this, Ragnock and Griphook's faces turned deadly, Ragnock bellowed loudly for all to hear.  
"How could you? You came here 3 days ago to witness the updating of the Will of the deceased James and Lilly Potter, who I might also add were friends of the Goblin nation. You also just now tried to authenticate a false Will of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Do you understand what this means?"  
"Yes, but it was for the greater good…"  
"I don't care about your greater good shit old man, the fact you tried to do this means attempted line theft under British Wizarding law, attempted forgery of a Will under both and serious harm to a Most Ancient and Noble House. Essentially, what I am saying is, nothing is looking good for you at the moment."  
"I am the leader of the light! No one will ever find out!"  
Griphook spoke up.  
"Oh, really? What if I sent this information to one of my informants? They work in the DMLE, who I'm sure would be happy to know!"  
Dumbledore was beyond pissed.  
/These little shits dared to treat him like this? Didn't they know who he was? He was Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light. Didn't they understand what ever he did was for the greater good?  
First, they had dared mention his sister's and Gellert's name, now they dared to threaten him like this? He had had enough./  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand at Griphook and said "Avada Kedavra."  
The jet of green light zoomed through the air. Griphook moved just in time to avoid the killing curse, that smashed into a wall exploding it.  
Ragnock came forward and took the elder wand from Dumbledore. He saw the markings on the wand and his eyes widened in shock.  
**"Griphook! Look at this wand."*  
Griphook was curious. He had never seen Ragnock angry, curious, and shocked at the same time. He wondered what could be so special about this wand. He came over and after seeing the markings of the wand, stone and cloak, he also was shocked.  
The tail of the Three brothers was known throughout the Goblin nation and some of them believed that the Hallows were real. Today, it turned out that the doubts that the goblins had were confirmed. The deathly hallows were indeed real and if Griphook remembered correctly, Harry was the Heir of the third Peverell brother so technically, the elder wand belonged to either Harry Potter or Antioch Peverell.  
"Give my wand back to me!" yelled Dumbledore in a slightly panicked voice. 'You have no idea of what wand." Ragnock interrupted. "We know that this is the elder wand and We don't think that someone like you should even be allowed near it."  
Dumbledore tried his best to control his temper and asked "Why is that?  
"It's because a lot of your decisions are questionable and we think that something is very wrong.  
First, we start off with your Order of the Phoenix. You don't take proper action against the death-eaters. You just stun them and hand them over to the aurors who put them in Azkaban, they should be killed like the monsters they are."  
"But everyone deserves a second chance!" Dumbledore interrupted. "They need to go to Azkaban, think about what they have done, and then redeem themselves."  
Ragnock was very angry and he started yelling at Dumbledore.  
"Shut the fuck up and listen to what I have to say! Didn't I tell you that we don't care about your grater good shit?"  
Dumbledore fell silent and listened.  
"Now, as I was saying. You put the death-eaters in Azkaban where Voldemort can easily break them out. What do they do after they get released? They start killing more people. If you keep that up, then eventually, the whole world will crumble.  
Second thing. You already knew that there was a spy in your order.  
You could have used ligilimency or veritaserum on everyone to determine who the spy really was. Why did you not do that?  
Third, we find the situation about James and Lily to be very suspicious.  
We were notified about the death of James and Lily just before you came. How do you know that they had died? And when did you forge a copy of the will? At the way things are going right now, I wouldn't be surprised that you deliberately set the Potter's up to die." Dumbledore's face went completely white and Ragnock's suspicions were confirmed.  
"Fourth thing, in your forged will, you said three things.  
1\. Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper. In the original will, it clearly says that Peter Pettigrew is the secret keeper not Sirius Black  
2\. If anything happened to us then Harry is to go to the Dursleys. In the original will it clearly says that under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with my sister Petunia and her walrus of a husband. They hate Magic and we are pretty sure that they would mistreat him. Just what are you playing at? Are you seriously thinking about getting Harry abused and coming as the saviour so that he can look up to you?  
3\. A thousand galleons is to go to the vault of the Order of the Phoenix every month. Why is that? Voldemort has been defeated. I think that you are using the Order of the Phoenix to steal Harry Potter's money.  
You are another dark lord like Tom Marvolo Riddle who calls himself Lord Voldemort.  
Now, I never thought I would have to do this to any British customer of this wonderful bank, but I suppose it was going to happen at some point. Anyway, I am going to contact my cousin, Arnuk, who is the Lord of Gringotts and…"  
At this, Dumbledore's face shot up and asked Ragnock if this was really necessary.  
"Of course, it is, you bloody idiot! You don't seem to understand that you are in deep shit."  
Ragnock beckoned his guards back in and asked them to surround him. He asked Griphook to re-seal the doors and told Dumbledore that he was going to contact Goblin control using a Non-magical, muggle, device called a Walky Talky. This one had runes on it so that you didn't have to worry if you were in range.  
**"Goblin control, this is G274, we have a problem with Albus Dumbledore, the self-proclaimed leader of the light."  
"G274, thank you. What has he done this time?"  
"He has decided to try and tamper with the Will of the wonderful James and Lilly Potter, who were also friends of the Goblin nation. We also have reason to suspect that the whole thing was set up as well."  
"G274, can you give us more information?"  
"Yes, three days ago, James and Lilly Potter came in with Dumbledore as a witness to update their will. He came in today with another forged copy. The official Will has already been filed with the British Ministry as well as this bank."* Ragnock went on to explain what happened since he came in and what he wants to do.  
Within five minutes, Arnuk, the Lord of Gringotts was on the scene. Ragnock showed him his memories, he also asked for Griphook's memories too.  
He gave Dumbledore a look of pure disgust and hatred then started to speak.  
"So, you think that you can get away with this? Attempted falsifying of the Will of a Most Ancient and Noble House, serious harm and line theft? Not only that, but trying to kill another Goblin. Probably many other things too, if what I'm being told is any indication."  
Dumbledore tried to keep his temper in check, but it was proving difficult.  
"I only did it for…"  
Arnuk took over.  
"I know, the greater good. How lovely, but I don't have time for it. Let's move on to what we are going to do with you."  
Dumbledore was quietly thinking about how he could kill all the Goblins, but he was also worried about what they would do. Arnuk looked up then spoke,  
"I'm sure Griphook will send that letter to his informant at the right time, but now I will sentence you for attempting to kill him.  
I, Arnuk, Lord of Gringotts,, order that no more business is to be done with Albus Persival Wolfric Bryan Dumbledore at any Gringotts location around the world. Furthermore, I order that he be fitted with a blood thought and speech tracker, so that we are aware of everything that he does. His vaults, and any that he controls will be sealed and the money put into the Potter vaults. Any heirlooms that he has will be given to Aberforth Dumbledore, his brother.  
Finally, his life will end by beheading immediately if he shows up unless he is asked to be at any Gringotts location for any reason.  
So, I say, so mote it be."  
Dumbledore was horrified. He was going to be broadcasting his thoughts and plans and there was nothing he could do about it. There was a brilliant flash of grey light, signalling that magic wanted the final part of the punishment to take place.  
Griphook and a few guards surrounded Dumbledore, grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out of the bank.  
Griphook also placed a spell so that he could not go blabbing to humans about the treatment he received. The last words of Dumbledore were, "One day, you will pay for this.  
Before letting Dumbledore go, Griphook stabbed Dumbledore's arm with a knife and collected some of his blood in a glass vial. He used this on the ward stone of Gringotts as well as the tracker to make sure that it would work. Griphook cut his arm and placed the tracker in, sealed it, never to be opened again. There was a flash of white light before he got thrown down the steps of the bank, he picked himself up and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1 - Escape and rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments so far. Enjoy this chapter. See disclaimer in prologue.

Chapter 1: Escape and rescue

3 years later. July 30, 1984, headmaster’s office.

Albus Dumbledore was one happy man. So far, his plans were going not exactly smooth but sometimes, for the grater good, things just have to wait and new plans needed to be put in motion just in case the old ones failed.

After his meeting with the goblins, things had been difficult.  
The Goblins had attempted to execute the real will of James and lily, but Albus had made up a story about James and Lily correcting there will in secret on October 30th, 1981.  
The ministry had just believed him. Afterall, who wouldn’t? He was the great Albus Dumbledore so of course everyone would believe him.

Harry had gone to the Dursleys, and Sirius was in Azkaban.  
At the moment, he was fully confident that the rest of his plans with Harry Potter would succeed.

After a few years, it would be easier if Ginny Weasley would follow his plan.  
she was very powerful. He had blocked 95 percent of her magic. It would just not do for the girl to be independent and powerful.  
the imperious curse wouldn’t be much affective. He just hoped that Ginny would start to develop feelings for Harry Potter after Molly told her stories about him.  
All the stories would be false but what people didn’t know won’t hurt them.

At the same time, Gellert Grindelwald opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the small, barred window set into the heavy door of his cell. He could just make out the bright smile of one of the younger guards who were guarding his cell.

He was sitting in his cell thinking about all the things that he had done when he was younger.  
To this day, he still regretted killing all those people.  
The deathly hallows were a lure for fools and because of the power, he had committed all these crimes.  
Albus bloody Dumbledore was not helping matters, of course. He was encouraging him.

He deserved to be in this place for everything he had done.

One of the guards pushed a rolled-up copy of the Daily Profit through the bars of the window.

His interest was captured by a small, grainy picture on page two which appeared to show a young boy staring into the camera lens in surprise. Wondering why the paper would publish such a thing, he read the accompanying text.

The Daily Prophet can now confirm that this picture is definitely of Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived. Freelance photographer, Chris Baily, managed to capture the shot in the Muggle town purely by chance. Mr. Baily was quoted as saying that as soon as he saw the legendary lightning bolt-shaped scar on the boy's forehead, he knew who he was looking at.  
Little is known of Harry Potter's home life, and the Ministry has refused to comment on the matter. It is widely rumoured, however, that Mr. Potter's magical guardian is none other than Albus Dumbledore, who took the role after Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, were tragically killed by You-Know-Who on the thirty-first of October, nineteen eighty-one. Harry remains the only known person to have survived the Killing Curse, which was responsible for giving him his famous scar and getting rid of he who must not be named.

Mr. Baily commented that young Harry was dressed in a strange Muggle fashion and…  
Gellert stopped reading and stared at the picture once again. Sure enough, he could just make out the scar on the boy's forehead. He put the paper down and started to think. Too many things here didn't make sense. The Killing Curse worked, much like the Cruciatus Curse, by attacking the nervous system. Once it hit its intended victim, the Killing Curse would instantly shut down all energy in the body, causing every major organ to stop functioning within milliseconds. There was no way it should ever leave a scar.  
More to the point, why was his old foe Albus Dumbledore getting involved in the boy's life? It was possible he was a good friend of the Potters and was named as Harry's guardian in their will, but somehow Gellert doubted it. While Albus was happy teaching children, he could never imagine the man actually looking after one. Mind you, the boy looked badly under-nourished and Gellert doubted that those pitiful rags were some 'Muggle fashion'. They were probably exactly what they appeared to be: rags.  
Gellert shifted himself further back onto his bunk, as he considered what he knew about this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or, more correctly, Voldemort, if you chose to ignore all that rubbish. He'd followed the man's rise with muted interest. Britain was, after all, far away and he had no connection with this new Dark Lord. Gellert did abhor Voldemort's politics, however. When he'd been trying to take over the world, it was in an effort to improve it and lead the wizards to a brighter future. This madman just wanted to kill everyone who wasn't magical. It reeked too much of the death camps his former lackeys had insisted they set up. Blaming all your troubles on the Muggles was just the same as blaming it on the Jews, and Gellert had learnt what rubbish that was to his cost.

Even if he was deranged, this Voldemort was clearly immensely powerful. One thing that Gellert had noticed with interest was the way the man strangely changed in appearance as the years progressed. When the war in Britain had begun in earnest in the early seventies, Voldemort had looked relatively human, but by the time this Harry Potter caused his downfall in nineteen eighty-one, his appearance was oddly altered. If anyone had chosen to ask him what might have caused such a thing, Gellert would have answered honestly, but no one did. Still, the knowledge made Voldemort's defeat at the hands of a small boy even stranger, to his mind.  
Something was rotten here, and he would lay odds that Albus Dumbledore was at the top of it.  
Even if Dumbledore was involved, what was it to do with him? He'd long since vowed that he would die within these four walls, a fitting ending for someone who had caused as much pain and suffering as he had. The woes of the world were no longer anything to do with him.  
On the other hand, if he just ignored this situation, wasn't he guilty of causing more suffering by his inaction? Gellert had very little faith that Dumbledore would handle the situation well. The man simply didn't have the strength of will to do the right thing and was far too forgiving. If left to his own devices, Dumbledore would probably lead them all to ruin. Did he dare to stand back and let the whole world burn again? It was a frightening thought.

For two days, he meditated in his cell. He refused the meals he was offered, and didn't once move from his position of sitting cross-legged on his bunk. On the second day, clarity came to him and he gingerly unfolded his stiff legs. After an unavoidable trip to the bucket that served as his toilet, he stood and stared out of the tiny, barred window, set high in the wall. The sky outside was an iron-grey colour, without a single break in the thick, snow-filled clouds. Soon, for the first time in over thirty years, he would walk a free man under those clouds, and feel the weak winter sun on his face. But first, he had to free himself in such a way that wouldn't draw attention. He sat back on his bunk and began to formulate a plan.

Several hours later, one of the guards came by on his rounds.  
and Gellert called to him. It was a simple matter to overwhelm the young man's mind just by establishing eye contact. Although he was a fine fellow, his mental defences were non-existent and Gellert was able to implant his instructions into his mind without difficulties.

In a couple of hours, Gellert was awoken by the sound of his cell door opening and the guard entering. The young man held his wand out in front of him, like he was going to cast a spell, but Gellert realised he was really Levitating a Disillusioned object. The young man set his invisible burden down on Gellert's now vacated bunk and cancelled the Disillusionment Spell.  
Gellert examined the corpse of the old man intently. He was approximately the same height and build as him, and his features weren't too dissimilar. No, this body would do perfectly.

Silently, the man reached into his robes and pulled out a wand made of dark wood. Gellert gave it an experimental wave and was pleased to see that it responded to him reasonably well. He would probably get a better one later, but this would certainly do for now.  
Setting to work, Gellert began to Transfigure the old tramp's face into a perfect match of his own. He then continued to work down the dead man's body until he was satisfied that he was an exact replica of himself.  
"Did you bring me new clothes?" he demanded of the young guard. His only response was to hand him a small bag which, on examination contained a complete change of clothing. Eagerly, he shed the tattered prison uniform he had worn for many years and dressed himself in his new outfit. He then transferred his old clothes to the tramp. Once he was finished, he turned back to the guard.

After wiping the guard’s memories, Gellert Grindelwald finally escaped prison. His goal, find Harry Potter and train him.

July 31st, 1984.

/“Why am I a freak? Why did my parents die? Why does everyone hate me?”/ These were some of the questions running through young Harry Potter’s mind as he lay in his cupboard.

Uncle Vernon had broken both of his arms with a cricket bat.  
“Freaks like you don’t deserve to have any birthday presents,” he had said before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into the cupboard under the stairs.  
Harry started crying in pain.  
Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door and kicked Harry in the stomach.  
“Don’t make any noise!” he had shouted before slamming and locking the door shut.  
Harry was alone. Biting his lip against the pain, he stared into the darkness wishing that he could just die and be reunited with his parents.

The cupboard door opened.  
Harry shrank back in fear thinking that his uncle had come to hurt him even more. But instead of his uncle, an old man was staring at him in shock.  
He was muttering something. Harry couldn’t hear everything but what Harry could hear was, “Filthy Muggles, need to pay, and something about magic and boy who lived.

After a couple of seconds, the old man stood up and said, “You can come out, my boy. I am not going to hurt you.

His voice sounded very gentle but Harry didn’t trust him. This was a prank. It had to be. Why was this old man being so nice to him? He was a freak and no one is kind to freaks.  
These were some of the thoughts running through Harry’s head.

He could not come out, but that would mean that the old man would grab him around the throat and drag him out. Harry did not want that so he came out of the cupboard and followed the man into the living room.

He took a good look at the man. He was dressed in an impeccable dark blue suit. He appeared quite old, but his brutal features and near-shaved head gave him a fearsome appearance. Harry stared at him with a feeling of dread mounting inside of him.  
"I assure you, Harry, there is no reason to fear me. Indeed, I would never have been able to enter this house if I had any intention of hurting you," the man told him.  
Harry nodded, although he didn't feel very assured. "Please, sir, who are you and how do you know who I am?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
"My name is Gellert Grindelwald. As you might have guessed from my accent, I am from Germany, although I did briefly live in this country when I was younger. As for how I know you, you will be surprised to learn that you are quite a famous young man," he explained.  
"Me? Famous? I think you must have the wrong person, Mr Grindelwald," Harry said, his eyes wide with surprise.  
"Oh, no, I have exactly the right person," Gellert replied with a reassuring smile. "That scar on your forehead is quite distinctive, after all."  
"Oh," Harry said lamely, rather unsure how to respond to this odd man. He glanced warily at his aunt and uncle, who had strangely not spoken a word.  
"Don't worry about them, Harry," Grindelwald told him, obviously having seen where he was looking. "I have cast a magical spell on them so they have no free will. Similarly, I cast a spell on you to heal your arms. Tell me, my boy, do your guardians often lock you in that tiny cupboard after breaking your bones?"  
Harry gawped at the man, not quite sure what to do or say next. This Grindelwald character was clearly insane, wasn't he? Even so, Harry's eyes drifted to where his hated family sat, immobile and silent, and his left hand caressed his right forearm, which showed no signs of ever being hit with Dudley's cricket bat.  
"Yes, Harry, magic is very real. I myself am a very powerful wizard, as was your father, while your mother was a talented witch. Do not believe the lies that your dreadful relatives have told you, your parents didn't die in some drunken car-crash, they were killed fighting an evil wizard who also tried to kill you when you were just a baby," Grindelwald explained.

By this point, Harry was becoming extremely alarmed and began to edge backwards out of the room. Grindelwald, seeing this, raised a small piece of wood he was holding and pointed it at Harry. A second later, Harry felt his arms and legs go totally rigid and he was unable to move a muscle. He felt himself slowly topple to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Grindelwald stand and walk over to him. The man waived his little stick again, and Harry found he could once again move. He stared at the old man in surprise and fright.  
"As I said, Harry, you have nothing to fear from me. I did feel, however, that a practical demonstration of magic was in order for you to believe me. Do you accept that magic is real now?" he asked.  
Not trusting himself to speak, Harry nodded. Grindelwald just chuckled.  
"I think the world has just markedly changed for you, hasn't it? Fear not, young Harry, magic is a wonderful thing and you should be grateful that you have the ability to wield it."

Harry was overwhelmed and went into shock.

Grindelwald cursed and quickly picked Harry up.  
He ran out of the house; he pointed the wand and it burst into flames.  
Luckily, Dudley was spared his fate because he was out with his friends.

He came back and found that the house had been burnt down and was told his parents were dead. He saw Harry with a strange man and wondered what was going on. He looked at the man and said,  
“Sir, who are you and what happened?”  
“My name is Gellert Grindelwald. Who are you?”  
“Dudley Dursley.”  
“Ah, young Harry’s cousin. Be honest with me, did you really want to hurt your little cousin, who your parents called freak?”  
Yes, he is a freak…”  
“Really? Do you believe that or did your parents put that story in your head?”

Dudley thought about it then responded.  
“I... I don’t know, maybe he isn’t a freak? I don’t know what to believe.”

Harry, who was quietly sitting in Grindelwald’s arms, was staring wide eyed at him. Immediately, Dudley started to have second thoughts about what he was saying. Grindelwald knew the signs of a compulsion charm, no doubt Albus did this. Yes, he checked and found it was his magical signature.  
He looked into his eyes and explained what he was about to do.  
“Dudley, I am noticing the signs of a magical compulsion charm. Yes, magic is real and the person casting this can make you think whatever he, in this case, wants. If you can resist it, you must not be a muggle, non-magical child.”

Grindelwald explained that the stick he was holding was a wand and that he was going to remove the charm from Dudley. His face cleared, and for the first time, he ran towards Harry and hugged him.  
“I’m sorry. Harry, I had no idea what I...”

At this, Harry stopped him.  
“It’s ok, don’t worry about it. I saw the looks you gave me when they were beating me. You looked like you wanted to do something, but couldn’t.”  
Grindelwald jumped in.

“Yes, that was the compulsion charm, it makes people do whatever the caster wants. Normal people do not have any form of help or resistance against the effects.

Ragnock’s POV, July 30th, 1984

Ragnock had just finished viewing Dumbledore’s thoughts.

He was shocked and appalled.  
He had been aware that Albus had somehow manage to execute the forged will. What he had not expected was, however for Harry to be sent to the Dursleys.  
Surely the ministry would have overrode Dumbledore’s decision to put the boy with his non magical relatives.

Ragnock was definitely not pleased.  
“**Griphook! Come here!”* he shouted.  
In a few moments, Griphook came running into Ragnock’s office wondering why he was in a foul mood.  
Ragnock only said three words to Griphook. “Look at this.” Ragnock shoved the device into Griphook’s arms.  
After seeing Dumbledore’s thoughts, his face also darkened in anger.

**”I don’t care how you do it Griphook, but you need to somehow disguise yourself as a human and go investigate what is happening at Number Four, Privet drive.”*  
Griphook bowed and went out of the room.

July 31st, 1984.  
Griphook had applied a very powerful glamor on himself to look like a human.  
He was walking down Privet drive when he suddenly saw a house go up in flames.  
He went running over to see what was going on.

He saw an old man talking to two boys.

The lightening bolt scar was all he needed to see to confirm that was indeed Harry Potter.  
He had brought a portkey with him just in case.

He heard the old man saying.  
“Dudley, I am noticing the signs of a magical compulsion charm. Yes, magic is real and the person casting this can make you think whatever he, in this case, wants. If you can resist it, you must not be a muggle, non-magical child.”

He decided to stick around and see what would happen next  
He saw the blonde boy hug Harry with a remorseful expression on his face.  
Griphook pieced together what was going on. He saw the man remove the charm from Dudley, then he began to cry.

He did not understand what was going on completely but it was not good. After waiting for the conversation to finish, he ran towards them and grabbed the old man and the two children and activated his portkey which lead to Ragnock’s office.

They landed and he got down to business.  
“Welcome to Gringotts Mr Grindelwald, Mr Dursley and Mr Potter.  
Grindelwald bowed with the children following and replied.

“Thank you, honourable Director Ragnock, may your enemies die screaming by your blades. I know you know who I am and I would like to explain myself.”  
He went on to explain that he was a former criminal and the reason why he did all those crimes, right up to the point of rescuing Harry and Dudley.

The children were stunned but they were not afraid because in their eyes, he had redeemed himself.  
“Thank you for that explanation, Mr Grindelwald. We can clear you, Germany recognizes our clearance, but we will talk more about this later. First, we need to get the children settled. Harry, come here.”

Harry walked over to Ragnock who explained what he was going to do.  
“Harry, I am going to use a dagger and some enchanted parchment which will show us any abilities, blocks and potions that you have in your body. It will also show everything that those dead humans did to you. I’m going to need blood, that’s what the dagger is for. Don’t worry, it will heal automatically.”

Harry nodded. Ragnock cut his finger and gently guided it towards the parchment.  
It began to list everything. Broken bones, whatever it could find. When it was done, ten minutes had passed.

Ragnock picked up the parchment and had to fight back the rage that came over him.

Abilities, blocks and potions test for Harry James Potter  
Wandless magic – One hundred percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.  
Natural shape shifter – One hundred percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.  
Multi elemental: Fire, water and air – One hundred percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.

Familiar bond – One hundred percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.  
Beast speaker – One hundred percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.  
Natural parceltongue – Ninety-five percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.  
Metamorphmagus – One hundred percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.  
Ligilimency/occlumency one hundred percent blocked by Albus Dumbledore.  
4 memory charms placed by Albus Dumbledore.  
Overall: Core ninety percent blocked.

Potions found:  
Eyesight damaging potion.  
Stunted growth potion.

Other things  
Badly broken bones, arms barely attached, whiplash and scars all over the body.  
Cursed scar, horcrux.

Ragnock could not believe the little boy in front of him was able to stay alive. With what magic he had; he should’ve been dead by now.  
“Harry, there are a lot of blocks that should have never been put on in the first place. The fact that you are alive is a miracle in itself.” He went on to explain what a horcrux was and how they were made as well as the rest of the test.

Harry just nodded; he was once again shocked. That turned to anger when he realized that someone that he didn’t even know had put magical blocks on him.  
“With all respect Director Ragnock, how am I going to get all this removed and fixed? I see a sign that this is a bank, if you…”  
Ragnock put up his hand to stop him.

“Call me Ragnock and don’t worry little one, we never charge for our children. Yes, I will blood adopt you and Dudley once everything is complete.”  
Harry ran over and hugged him.

Ragnock pushed a button on his desk and started speaking in a strange language.  
**”I need healers here now.”* He went on to explain to them the situation and within seconds, they were there.  
He shoed them the parchment and they turned to Harry with tears in their eyes. One of them picked Harry up.  
“Come with us little one, my name is healer Arnold.”

When the healers had gone, Ragnock ran the same test on Dudley. Thankfully, nothing important came up accept the fact that he was a squib because his magic and anger were about to explode.

August 1st, 1984 Gringotts hospital wing 

Harry had been asleep for a long time by now. Yesterday, as soon as they left Ragnock’s office, they got to work. First, they sent for some human and Goblin curse breakers to remove the horcrux.  
As soon as the humans realized who he was, they had to be reminded of the secrecy oaths that they swore.  
They did the job, poor Harry started screaming and thrashing violently as the sole peace was removed.

They went on to get rid of the blocks and potions, then he fell unconscious. As soon as the blocks were released, the excessive amounts of magic were absorbed by the ward stone, Gringotts wards would not need charging for a long time.  
The power rolling off Harry was amazing to see for one so young.

Dumbledore’s POV, August 1st, 1984  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office eating lemon drops. Suddenly, the instruments on his desk started flashing and beeping.  
Dumbledore cursed and quickly got ready to go to Number Four, Privet Drive to investigate what was going on with the boy.  
He arrived at Privet Drive and stared at the houses looking for Number Four.  
To his complete shock the house was gone as if it had never been there in the first place.  
“Dam you, Harry Potter. Why couldn’t you just be an obedient little servant and follow my plans!” he shouted.  
He went to Arabella’s house to find out if she had seen anything.  
He arrived at her house and knocked on her door.  
She had not come to the door for quite some time.  
He waved his wand and the door opened.  
He found her lying dead next to a window. She looked shocked as if she had seen something very terrible.  
Dumbledore growled in anger and returned to Hogwarts.  
“Are you okay Albus?” asked McGonigal looking concerned. “You look worried about something.” Dumbledore forced a smile on his face and started twinkling his eyes. “I’m fine, Minerva, I am just not feeling well.”  
He paced in his office wondering where he had gone wrong.  
He had cast a compulsion charm on Sirius to make Peter the secret keeper. Everything had gone according to plan.  
James and Lily had been killed on October 31 three years ago. Those stupid Goblins had stopped him from claiming the vault keys.  
He had then let his guard down and thought that everything was okay, his plans would go exactly as he had planned them.  
Voldemort was actually doing half his work for him.  
Voldemort would surely return some day. After Voldemort would destroy the wizarding world and the muggle world, then he would kill Voldemort and become leader himself as he deserved. He had worked so hard to take over the world and no boy or dark lord was going to stop him.

Back at Gringotts…  
Now, Harry was just waking up.  
The first thing he saw was Dudley. He was lying on a bed next to him.  
Suddenly, memories assaulted him at once. He grabbed his head and screamed in pain and fright.  
First, there were memories of his childhood with his parents. After that, there were memories of another boy.

The other boy’s name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
He saw all his childhood memories at the orphanage.  
After that, there were memories of Hogwarts.

He was amazed to see the school.  
The amazement went to anger, shock, and fear after he saw some of the things he did.  
He saw how Tom manipulated people into doing what he wanted.

He gained knowledge about all the dark rituals tom had used, and he also found out about all of his Horcruxes, where they were and what they were.  
He saw how Tom made an anagram of his name, he saw all the horrible things he had done, all the people he had killed. He saw a greasy haired man giving Voldemort a part of a prophesy in 1980.  
The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.

There were two children who fit the prophesy, one of them was him and one other boy, Neville Longbottom.  
He saw the greasy haired man; Severus Snape beg for his mother’s life in exchange for her husband and son.  
He saw the spy, Peter Pettigrew give the location of his parents to Voldemort and making plans set up Sirius Black for the fall.

He saw Peter transform into a fat grey rat and scurry off.  
He saw Voldemort banging the door open and killing his parents.  
He saw that after Voldemort pointed his wand at him and uttered the killing curse, it bounced off hitting Voldemort instead.

All of this was to much for four-year-old Harry to take so he screamed in anguish and started sobbing.  
Dudley awoke after hearing Harry’s sobs and called for the healer to come and see what was wrong.

“Harry, Harry. What’s wrong?”  
“Too many memories… Need help. Send for Grindelwald.”  
Grindelwald came in and asked Harry what happened. He told him about the memories of his childhood and Voldemort’s.  
“It’s too much, help me!”  
Grindelwald quickly went into action. He went inside Harry’s head and helped him sort through them.

He saw everything. From his childhood to the horcruxes as well as everything else.  
Grindelwald took note that there was a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff in the Lestrange vault that was one and made sure to tell Ragnock later, if Harry didn’t before he could.  
It took almost an hour, but eventually the memories were sorted out. Grindelwald asked Harry if he wanted the memories removed, but he said no and explained that it was a good idea to understand Voldemort and how he operates.  
]At that point, Ragnock came in.

“Harry, I’m going to do the blood adoption now.”  
Harry said that was fine and they went to a ritual chamber and began. Ragnock cut Harry’s hands as well as his own and said.  
“I, Ragnock, take Harry James Potter as my adopted son. I promise to protect and love him. I will also teach him our ways of life until I no longer can.”

Harry, who had never heard these words of love from anyone before, was nearly going to cry. He knew this was important, so began to respond.  
“I, Harry James Potter, accept Ragnock as my father. I will try and do everything I can and will follow all his instructions.”  
Now, Ragnock began the final part.  
“With magic as my witness, let him forevermore be known as Harry James Scar rock Potter. So, I say, so mote it be.”  
There was a brilliant flash of golden and white light before the blood disappeared.

Time skip, September 1st, 1984

It had been a month and things were finally starting to calm down. After the adoption of Harry, Ragnock did the same thing with Dudley and their features changed to look more like him.  
Harry was able to tell him what he had seen after he woke up and they destroyed the horcrux.  
That’s why we find Grindelwald, who has been cleared with Griphook both of them disguised.

Griphook as a human and Grindelwald as a 20-year-old blond man.  
They were walking up the path to the Longbottom estate. They knocked at the door and a house elf greeted them.  
“Yes, what can I do for you?”  
Gellert spoke with a voice full of authority.

“Good morning, my name is Sparky and this is my partner, spymaster. We are from the department of Mysteries. Is Mrs Longbottom available?”  
“Yes, come inside and I will get her.”  
The elf led them inside and popped away to get Mrs Longbottom.

Griphook got down to business.  
“Hello, we have received reports about a prophecy that could concern Neville Longbottom.”  
At this Augusta started to get very worried. She had no idea about any prophecy.

“I’m sorry, but this is the first time I have heard about anything to do with a prophecy. Do you know who it was given to and the contents?”  
Griphook responded.  
“We know only the first part and it was given to Albus Dumbledore. It talks about two people born in July 1980 and that one of them will have the power to defeat the dark lord.”

When she heard this, Augusta started to question Dumbledore and his motives. Immediately, after noticing the signs yet again, Gellert whipped out his wand and removed the compulsion charm from her.  
“I’m sorry Mrs Longbottom, but it looks like the old man cast a compulsion charm on you.”  
They explained that they had evidence of the fact that he has wronged many others as well.  
“let me get this clear,” said Augusta Longbottom with an angry look on her face. “Albus Dumbledore is playing with people’s lives for his greater good and the order of the phoenix is just stunning death-eaters and sending them to Azkaban! She was yelling at the point and in another room, Neville woke up and started crying.  
She started pacing around the living room muttering to herself.  
Gellert pulled out his Pensive and filled half of it with memories. Griphook also pulled out a couple of memories and dropped them into the bowl.  
Augusta went in and came out half an hour later looking absolutely livid. “We also have suspicions that the attack on your son and daughter in-law also had Dumbledore’s hand in it. We think that he would have done that for 2 reasons.  
1\. So that they can’t claim guardianship over Harry and 2. So that they can’t raise Neville.  
Remember, Albus doesn’t want Harry and Neville to be independent. He wants them down trodden and to see him as their leader. Because of the compulsion charm, you were actually playing right into Dumbledore’s hands.  
You would have expected your son Neville to be just like his father, yes?”  
Yes,” agreed Augusta.  
“By forcing him to do accidental magic, saying that he is a squib, and by comparing him to his father, you will actually be making him feel that is not good enough. Also, when he goes to school, he will need his own wand.”  
If you want, we can train Neville and Harry together.  
Augusta sat there silent for a moment and eventually agreed.  
“What about Sirius?” she asked. The poor boy is innocent.”  
“Unfortunately, we can’t do anything about him at the moment,” said Griphook. “For him to be given a trial, we would need Peter Pettigrew.  
The trader is alive and in hiding but we don’t know where he is.”  
Augusta suddenly pulled her wand out and pointed it at Gellert and said, “Enough of hiding who you are. I know that you are not people from the DOM. Who are you really?”  
“They both took off their glamor’s and her face drained of all colour after seeing the former dark lord Gellert Grindelwald standing in her house in all his glory.

Seeing she was about to explode; Grindelwald quickly explained his situation.  
“Mrs Longbottom, I truly regret the crimes I have committed. Yes, I did all that stuff because of the Deathly Hallows, and I have always regretted it since I was in prison after Dumbledore defeated me.”  
Grindelwald went on to explain that he had a lot of time to think about things and Augusta’s face slowly turned back to normal.  
“I’m sorry, Mr Grindelwald, but this is a shock, I believe you though. Both of you can call me Augusta.”  
“Thank you and we are sorry about what we had to do. My companion is Griphook of the Goblins of Gringotts bank.”

Augusta took a moment to calm down, then got back to business.  
“So, will both of you train him?”  
Griphook spoke.  
“Yes, Ragnock, the director will adopt him and train him in our ways. I’m sure that we will work out a schedule for Grindelwald to be able to train them as well.”

Augusta asked about the Goblins adopting Neville and Griphook explained that for his safety, they will do it.  
He also decided to explain why they act the way they do towards Witches and Wizards.  
“Augusta, what you have to understand is that the only reason we act the way we do, is because most witches and wizards don’t give us respect. That’s all we want.”

Augusta understood this and went to get Neville and explain what was going on.  
Neville had only one question though.  
“Will I be allowed to come and stay with my gran on the weekends?”

Griphook spoke.  
“Yes, you will.”  
Griphook then told Augusta that they will take them both to the bank and they grabbed onto his portkey and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2 - Making a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See the Prologue.
> 
> A/n Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait between updates, I was not sure what to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Updated to fix the spelling of some words. Small update to fix a word thanks to a comment on AO3. Thanks to the person that made me aware of it.

Chapter 2: Making a new friend

"One year later: September 1st, 1985

It had almost been a year since Harry, Neville and Dudley were picked up by the Goblins and Grindelwald. They began training at the beginning of the year.

Things had not been exactly easy for Harry, Dudley, and the goblins. That was for many reasons.

Harry had not known love for the 3 years of his life.  
He had only known hate.

The Dursley’s despised Harry.  
There were rules that he had to follow.  
1\. Stay in the cupboard.  
2\. Clean the house and cook for it. If not done then he would get punished badly.  
3\. Don’t ask questions especially about his parents.  
4\. Follow instructions.  
5\. Don’t ask for anything. For example, clothes, ice-cream, food, drink, etc.  
6\. Don’t tell anyone about what happens in the house.  
7\. Don’t show anyone all the welts, bruises, and scars.  
8\. If someone does ask about them, make up something and tell them that.  
9\. He was not allowed to be better than Dudley.  
10\. Always behave.  
11\. Never complain about anything.  
12\. Don’t do any freakishness in the house.

Harry was wary of the goblins and Grindelwald.  
It took him 2 months to trust them and know that they really care about him and loved him.

Neville was not being compared to his father anymore.

The goblins checked him over as well.  
Dumbledore had blocked One hundred percent of his wandless magic, One hundred percent of the multi elementals fire, water, and air, One hundred percent of the Familiar bond, One hundred percent of his Ligilimency/occlumency, and ninety-five percent of his magical core.

After the blocks were removed, Neville was doing well in his training.

Dudley was not happy.

The compulsion charm had meddled with his mental state. If the compulsion charm would have still been on him then he would have not been intelligent and would have become a bully.  
Grindelwald was Dudley and Harry’s personal mind-healer. He helped them go through their memories and taught them the basics of oclumency and legilimency.  
It took Dudley 10 months to learn that he has to actually get up and ern what he needed. He could not just sit there like he was the boss and demand stuff.  
Luckily, he was not that spoilt by his parents yet.

Grindelwald was very tempted to teach them border line dark spells but he knew that he had to wait. They were too young for that.  
Harry and Neville learnt martial arts, potions, first- and second-year spells from the goblins and Grindelwald, and pure-blood etiquette from Neville’s gran.  
Dudley did the same things as Harry and Neville except the spells because he was a squib.

Neville and Harry would be starting wandless magic and shape-shifting next year.

It was getting quite boring staying in the bank and at Neville’s house so Grindelwald was going to put glamor charms on the three children and take them to explore the muggle world.  
They would be starting school next year so they decided to look at a few schools to see which one would be the best for them.  
They were just walking around when they saw two eight-year-old boys and two nine-year-old girls rip a book in two pieces and throw it away.  
Harry was very angry. He loved books and he didn’t like it when those people just ripped the book in half and threw it away like it was nothing.  
He went over to investigate.  
The rest just stood back and watched what he was going to do next.

He went up and saw the boys and girls around a bushy haired girl with large front teeth and cinnamon brown eyes. There was a ripped schoolbag on floor and books scattered everywhere.

“Think you’re better than us do you Granger?” said one of the girls, “Hermione this, Hermione that, you’re always sucking up to teachers. You are nothing. You are just a stupid teacher’s pet and an insufferable know-it-all,” continued the other girl.  
“We don’t want ugly people like you in this school,” said the boy, “We will show you “what happens to girls like you,” continued the other boy.  
Suddenly, the book started flying through the air over to the girl, Hermione.

Harry recognized the signs of accidental magic.  
She must be a muggleborn, he thought.  
She had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Harry could not take it anymore. He remembered how the Dursley’s treated him for just being different. He was not going to let her suffer.  
He quickly walked over to them.  
“Leave her alone,” he said quietly.  
“Oh yeah? What will you do to us, little boy?”  
Harry didn’t say anything, but with a few punches and kicks, they were all out cold.

“What is your name?” Harry asked.  
“H Hermione G Granger,” stuttered the girl.  
“Shhh,” Harry whispered, “No one is going to hurt you anymore.” He gave Hermione a hug and unnoticed to him, a golden glow surrounded the children.  
Gellert watched in amazement. “Soul bond,” he whispered, that’s incredible.

Grindelwald explained to Harry, who was surprised at first and then was able to deal with it. He also told him that they would talk to Hermione’s parents too about the soul bond.

A few hours later, Granger household  
Dan and Emma Granger were dentists, they took care of many people every day. They were waiting for their daughter to come home, and then the doorbell rang.  
She was surprised because Hermione normally just nocked then came inside. She went to get the door and see what was going on.

What she found was an unfamiliar man and a young boy, who looked like he was five standing with her daughter.  
“Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?”  
Grindelwald just decided to get inside first, as this was not a conversation to be had on a doorstep.  
“good afternoon Mrs. Granger, how are you, my name is Gellert Grindelwald. May we come inside; I have something I would like to talk to you about.”  
“Sure, come in.”

They went inside and Emma shut the door. She wondered what was happening and said that she would go get her husband. She said hello to Hermione then left.

Dan had just finished a shower and dressed, when Emma came in.  
“Hi darling, we have some visitors and a man named Gellert Grindelwald wants to talk with us about something.”  
“Ok, that’s fine, do you have any idea what’s wrong?”  
“No, I think we should see what the man wants.”

They went back downstairs and Dan spoke.  
“Hello Mr. Grindelwald, my name is Dan and this is my wife Emma, what can we do for you? Call me Dan.”  
Gellert quickly tried to think of an explanation for what he was about to tell these people.  
“Thank you, Dan. You see, we noticed that your daughter was able to do some things and that she had almost lost control of her power today at school.”  
Emma decided to ask a question.  
“Please call me Emma and I assume that there will be problems if she loses control?  
“Yes, she is still young, which makes it more likely that it might happen. I and some people I know can train her if you like.”

Dan and Emma were stunned, here was a man that was offering to help train this power, but they could tell that there was something he was not telling them. Dan decided to talk.  
“Mr. Grindelwald…”  
“Call me Gellert.”  
“Ok, Gellert. We thank you for your offer, but we can tell that there is something that you are not saying.”

“Yes, there is a world hidden from you that your daughter is apart of and so is this little boy.”  
Gellert explained about the magical world and even showed the Grangers some magic. They were amazed that there was a whole new world hidden from normal people and that they never knew before.  
He explained his own situation and about the darker side to the Wizarding world and then got to the real reason why Harry and him were there.

Hermione, who had been sitting quietly until now, spoke up.  
“Sir, what was that spark when I held Harry’s hand?”  
“That little one, was the beginning of what is called a soul bond.”

He turned to Dan and Emma and started to explain.  
“A soul bond is so rare; it is considered myth in the Wizarding world. It is when 2 people literally become part of each other…”  
Dan interrupted.  
“I’m sorry Gellert, I don’t understand. What do you mean, become part of each other?”  
“What I mean is, that they are meant to be together for the rest of their lives and they will not find anyone else that is compatible.”  
“Oh, I see. Are there many benefits to this?”  
Gellert took a moment to remember what he could to be able to respond to Emma.  
“there are many benefits, such as being able to share abilities and also communicate telepathically with each other. There are others, but I can’t remember them at the moment.”

Dan and Emma decided not to worry about it much for now, but they would come back to the topic later.


	4. Chapter 3 - Mind link and portraits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes taken from fanfiction.net  
Disclaimer: See the Prologue
> 
> A/n Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. There is one thing I want to clarify right now. Scar rock is the Goblin name that Ragnock gave Harry. There is no Goblin with that name anywhere in the story. This all came up because my friend (who is also my beta), got confused and thought that there was a Goblin with that name. I wanted to clear that up so people do not get distracted. I would also like to thank Lady Sloane for giving me some ideas to work with. With that said, here is the chapter. Updated to fix dates so they are correct based on the story timeline. Have also fixed spelling mistakes.  
Updated to fix a little mistake about the ownership of the motorbike.

Chapter 3: Mind link And Portraits  
3 years later: October 31st, 1988

Knock, knock, knock. 8 year old Harry James Scar rock Potter along with his friends Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and his cousin Dudley Dursley waited for someone to answer the door.

A lot had happened in the last 3 years. Harry, his cousin, and his friends had started going to Muggle school. They had a lot of trouble getting the bullies to stop bullying Hermione just because she was better than them academically.  
Hermione had started to blindly trust authority figures but with a few arguments and proof, Harry had managed to get Hermione to see that not all authority figures were to be trusted.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was very worried.

About 4 years ago, Harry’s family had been killed because number 4 had suddenly gone up in flames.

He knew that Harry was alive because of what he had done that Halloween night 7 years ago.

Flashback: October 31st, 1981.

Albus Dumbledore had just closed his office door after Severus had, yet again, tried to warn him that Peter Pettigrew had been the spy all along and had given the secret to Voldemort and he was going to go and kill the Potters in a few hours.

He felt sorry for Severus. He really did. He contemplated on saving Lily so that Severus could have her but no. She was to independent and to smart. He had had to obliviate her quite a number of times just because she had been angry at him for one thing or another and also because she had figured out some of his secrets. No. Lily had to die for the greater good, and if she didn’t die, then the blood protection would not work. James would no doubt fight instead of begging for his son’s life to be spared in exchange for his own. James death would be unfortunate, but for the greater good, it had to happen.

Sirius Black was also going to be a big problem.

His train of thought was abruptly cut off when one of his instruments began beeping. He activated his listening charms that he had placed in the cottage that he had lent to James and Lily. After all, he could not have left them in Potter manner, could he? Voldemort would not be able to kill James and Lily otherwise.

His listening charms activated.

Bang! The door burst open.  
“Lily! Take Harry and go, run! I’ll hold him off.”

Voldemort laughed in a high cold voice.  
“Avada kedavra!” A thump as James’s body hit the ground.  
Voldemort pushed a few boxes out of the way, or that is what Dumbledore could figure out, although he was not sure.

“Give me the boy and I will let you live.”

“Don’t you dare hurt my son you bastard!”  
“Move out of the way, you stupid girl.”  
“No, don’t kill Harry, kill me instead!”  
“I am warning you again. If you want to live then move out of the way!”  
“No! Not Harry please. Kill me instead!”  
“Very well.” Severus will be disappointed but if you are going to be this stubborn, then you leave me no choice.  
Avada kedavra!”  
Another thump as Lily hit the floor.  
“Now, your turn.” Harry began to cry.  
“Shut up you stupid boy.”  
Harry still kept on crying.  
“Pathetic. No one can defeat me, especially not a stupid boy like you but I have to do this because of that stupid prophesy.  
Avada kedavra!”  
Boom! The whole house exploded and Harry began to scream.

Dumbledore quickly called Hagrid to go to the Potter’s house to collect Harry.

He still had his listening charms activated so he was able to hear what was going on.  
A few minutes later, Sirius Black appeared at the house and began to sob.

“Now calm down Sirius. Give Harry to me. Dumbledore’s orders.”  
“Hagrid, James and Lily are dead because of me. I made them change secret keepers at the last moment. I suppose that little Peter got the best of us.  
Please, let me take Harry. I am his godfather.”  
“No, I need to take him back to Hogwarts, it’s Dumbledore’s orders, now, give him to me.”  
“I am coming with you,” Sirius said and they hopped on Sirius’ motorbike and made their way to Hogwarts.

As soon as they arrived, Dumbledore woke Sirius and said, “Cunfundo.”  
A glazed look appeared in Sirius’s eyes.  
“You will go and hunt down Peter Pettigrew and kill him in front of many witnesses.”  
Dumbledore took some of Harry’s blood and put it on some of his instruments so they could tell him where he was, what his health condition was, and if he was alive or not.

Sirius Black had been arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and injuring 12 muggles the very next day. There was only 1 finger of Peter Pettigrew left on the street where he had been murdered.

Minerva had been stubborn, but a few compulsion charms later, she had not interfered and taken the boy herself when Dumbledore had put Harry with the Dursleys. Albus had also modified Hagrid and Severus’s memories so they could think that Sirius was the secret keeper instead of Peter.  
End flashback.

He kept looking at his instruments. They had failed to tell him anything except for Harry being alive.

Many people were asking him how the boy who lived was and wanted to see some photos of him.  
Before the boy went missing, Dumbledore would either go and take a picture to appease the public himself, or he would steal a picture of Harry from the school photos.  
Ever since the boy had disappeared, there were no photos of him and he had to repeatedly put compulsion charms on people so they would not ask him about Harry Potter.

Those compulsion charms were driving him crazy but unfortunately, he couldn’t wipe out everyone in the wizarding world just yet. He didn’t like to get his hands dirty, instead with his very clever brain, he manipulated others to do the dirty work for him.

The other thing that was bothering him was the elder wand.  
How dare those filthy creatures take what was rightfully his? How  
On the night of November the first, he had destroyed most of his instruments because of what the creatures had dared to do. Now as he paced up and down his office, he tried to calm down so that he could show his grandfatherly façade just in case anyone came into his office.

He had repeatedly tried to talk to people about those meddlesome goblins but no words would come out of his mouth. Whenever he tried to write it down on a piece of parchment, the letters would change and insult him instead. He would then be laughed at.

Back at the Granger residence, Harry, Dudley, Neville and Hermione were sorting through all the sweets that they had gotten that day.  
After taking 1 quarter of the sweets each, they went to bed.

The next day, Ragnock called Harry, Neville, Dudley and Hermione to Gringots.

“Good morning, father.” Harry and Dudley said and they bowed.  
“Good morning, sir,” Neville and Hermione said bowing to Ragnock as well.  
“We have some bad news to tell you.  
Yesterday, we saw one of Dumbledore’s flashbacks.  
It turns out that he was, indeed, partly responsible for your parent’s deaths.  
He is also responsible for your godfather’s illegal incarceration in Azkaban prison.  
Raw magical power crackled around Harry and all furniture, quills, parchment, and all the other things that were in Ragnock’s office began flying. A picture of Dumbledore appeared in front of Harry.  
Vines shot out of the ground, grabbed the picture, and crushed it into dust.  
“Calm down, Harry.” Hermione said, putting a hand on his arm.  
“No, I won’t!” Harry shouted with tears in his eyes.  
“Why Hermione.” W-why did he set up my parents to die? Why did he put Sirius in prison?  
What have I done to him?”

Ragnock was not happy. He had known that Harry would be upset. He had good reason to be upset. But now he sounded desperate. As if he had nothing to live for.  
This was not the happy, strong, and good boy that he had known for the last 4 years. This was a boy who had lost all hope and just wanted it all to end.

“I seriously did not think that he would stoop to such a level.” Gellert said with a sigh.  
“I will fucking kill him, them. Voldemort and Dumbledore.  
Anger was radiating off of him like waves. He turned around and stopped. He couldn’t do this yet. He remembered what Ragnock had once told him.  
Flashback.  
February 28th, 1987

Ragnock had come to visit Harry to make sure that he was okay. He had just turned to go back to his office when he turned around and said.

Harry, I know that life is going to be difficult for you. You currently have 2 dark lords after you.  
Always remember. Never let your anger dictate your actions. Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to the darkness. Once you set foot on the dark path, there is no coming back.  
If you let anger dictate your actions, then sometimes, people could get what they want.  
Let’s say that Lucius Malfoy applied for your guardianship. There is a trial. If you are calm, you can tip the odds in your favor. If you are angry, you will either begin yelling at him or curse him. Both of these things can get you into trouble as well as let Lucius Malfoy gain guardianship of you. The case will be clear. You are clearly an unstable young boy who must be taught discipline. If you are calm, you can be cunning and tip the odds in your favor.

Killing is also not a good thing. It damages your sole. Only kill if you really have to.

You will have to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort and both of their followers but don’t be proud of it.

There are far worse things in the living world than dying.  
The only reason you have to kill them is because they may somehow gain power and destroy the world as it is. Always remember that.  
End flashback.

A few days later, Harry got to see his parent’s portraits. Many people especially Dumbledore had tried to take them away but the goblins had kept them safe.

Now, it was time for Harry to talk to his parents.

The cloth was removed from the two portraits and Harry stared at his parents faces.

“Harry?” Lily asked, “is that you?”  
“Where are we?” James asked, “what ah,” but he did not get to finish what he was saying because a wave of memories flooded his mind, the attack on Halloween, Dumbledore telling him and lily that their deaths had been arranged by him, Dumbledore taking them to Privet Drive and making them watch Harry suffer, the Goblins rescuing them, being locked inside a room, and the goblins telling them that they would one day bring Harry to see them.  
All of that was too much for James and he fainted. The same thing happened with Lily but the only difference was, James had a bewildered look on his face as he fainted and Lily had a look of fury on her face which did scare Harry a bit. He had heard that females were feisty and had a fiery temper, but hearing about it and seeing it were two different things. He was relieved when he eventually realized that his mother was not looking like that at him.

Harry was emotional.  
“Mum, dad, a lot has happened to me over the past few years and there is a lot I have to tell you. Four years ago, I was adopted by Ragnock, the director of Gringotts, after they found out what Dumbledore had done.”  
Lilly responded with: “Harry, my darling, I’m sorry that all of this happened to you. When we found out who rescued you, we were upset at first but then a Goblin explained the truth about Grindelwald. To be honest, we owe him and the Goblins our gratitude for rescuing our little boy and Dudley as well.”  
“Did both of you ever trust Albus Dumbledore completely?” Harry asked.  
“Well, I did James said,” I practically grew hearing how Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard alive, how powerful he was, how famous he was for defeating the worst dark lord in history, etc.”  
“I trusted him as well,” Lily said, in the books there was so much written about him. I was a bookworm when I was younger and had trusted nearly all authority figures.  
Eventually, things happened, and I figured out that some things were not write. I, the foolish Gryffindor that I was, decided that confronting Albus alone would be best. Whereas if I had been a little sneaky, talking to other people about it, doing things to protect us, being more alert, and acting as though nothing was wrong, who knows, if I may have done that, then we may have been alive right now.  
He tried to obliviate me quite a few times but he didn’t succeed for he did not know that I had been personally trained in occlumency by Severus himself. Besides, obliviating someone will not hold on a portrait, nor the person who died.  
Anyway, as soon as Voldemort payed us a visit on that Halloween night seven years ago, we knew that we were set up by that fowl, evil, manipulating, old man.  
“Enough about us, how did you grow up?” James asked. “Have you got a girlfriend?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
“Yup I do,” he said with a big smile on his face, “In fact, she is going to become my wife in a few years.”

Lilly looked shocked, but responded anyway.  
“So, what’s her name? Is she a good girl?”  
James was grinning at the look on Harry’s face.

“Oh yes, she is. I think you will like her very much. I am soul bonded to her as well, her name is Hermione.”

Harry spoke with them for a few more minutes and then left.

A week had gone past after Harry had talked to his parents.  
He really hated training with the rest of the goblins as well as Gellert. They were merciless with their efforts. First it was the ten-kilometer run that Neville, Hermione, and Harry had to do.  
They had complained to Gellert, Harry’s father, Neville’s gran, and Hermione’s parents.  
“Well, you need to stay fit,” they would say to Harry, “and for you to, you also need to stay fit, especially if you are going to be on Harry’s side. Voldemort, Dumbledore, and his followers will use you as bate to get to Harry. If you are not fit, then you can’t escape if you have the chance.”  
Then there were all the spells and curses which were all hurled at them unexpectedly.  
Sometimes, they may be challenged to a fight or duel between Gellert or the goblins, and sometimes, they would come talk to them.  
That was very unexpected. When Harry had been fighting, he was aware of what was going on. But when the rest of the goblins or Gellert were talking to him, he would not be ready for the attack which followed. Sometimes, Harry would enter his bedroom to sleep and suddenly, a jet of Green light would come rushing towards him.  
“You need to have very quick reflexes,” Gellert had told the three children one day, “They could attack you anywhere so you always have to be ready.”  
Ragnock had then come in and said, “Our good friend Alastor Moody could teach more of these skills to you. Trust me, he really knows good reflexes. Unfortunately, Albus too many names Dumbledore has got him under a very powerful loyalty spell and we are working on a solution to free him from that.  
It would also be good if all of you have a mind link between each other, Gellert, and I so if Dumbledore or Voldemort are holding you as hostage or whatever, you can communicate with each other.  
Harry was very nervous today. Ragnock and Gellert were going to use legilimency on all of them together and try to link all their minds so that they could communicate with each other and share memories.  
“Grab each other’s hands,” Gellert’s voice came from the corner of the room.”  
They all grabbed each other’s hands, and Gellert yelled, “Legilimens!”  
They all felt him in their minds. They were all standing in a small room, and Gellert asked them to hold hands again. He then used raw magic to link their minds.  
The pain was unbearable. They screamed and screamed and screamed.  
“I wish that Voldemort and Dumbledore feel pain eight times more than we had to feel.” Harry said, but his mouth wasn’t moving.  
“Did you just say something Harry?” Hermione said but like Harry, her mouth wasn’t moving.  
“it worked!” Neville said excitedly, “The mind link has worked!”


	5. Chapter 4 - Moody and Moony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See the Prologue.
> 
> A/n Hey everyone. First of all, happy holidays! This year is about to end and a new one about to begin. Anyway, thank you so very much for the reviews and comments so far. I may not respond to all of you, but I read every single one on both sites. I have a poll to do with Draco about how I should save him on my ff dot net profile. AO3 users please copy and paste this link into your web browser:  
https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11430739/  
The poll will remain open for 2 weeks and will close on Saturday 21st January 2020 at Midnight. If Voting does not work, ff dot net users you can pm me as well. AO3, leave a comment.  
With that said, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Also, share it with people you think would like the story as well.

Chapter 4: Moody and Moony  
5 months later.  
March 15th, 1989  
“Happy damn birthday to me,” Remus Lupin said to himself as he consumed another glass of fire-whisky.  
He knew it was not healthy to drink too much, but he couldn’t see any other way to deal with the fact that 8 years ago, his world had been turned upside down.

A tear ran down his cheek. Eight years ago, he had friends and a purpose in life. But in the space of two days, all of them were gone.  
Three of his friend’s dead. One a traitor locked up forever who was also dead to him, and his cub hidden away where no one would find him.  
Dumbledore had not told him where he had hidden his cub. The only thing he had told Remus was that young Harry was growing up somewhere safe where he was loved. Obviously, he couldn’t take Harry in for two reasons. 1. Because he was a werewolf and he may accidentally bite Harry during the full moon and 2. Because the ministry wouldn’t allow a dark creature to care for a child, especially the boy-who-lived. About 5 years ago, Lily’s sister’s house had gone up in flames. Remus had been very worried then. He had met Petunia and her husband and, in his opinion, they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable. If they were wizards and witches, they would get along perfectly with the pure-blood supremacists, death-eaters, Voldemort, and death-eater supporters. But still, Petunia was Lily’s sister, and he should have saved her because that is what Lily would have wanted him to do.

Every month he would ask Dumbledore if his cub was okay. Dumbledore would give him a cup of tea and then they would talk about Harry. Dumbledore would show him pictures of Harry but something seemed off about them, as if they were made out of magic instead of being the real ones.  
He would have his doubts at first but after drinking the tea, all his doubts would go away.

He was about to take another sip of fire-whisky, but then he heard someone knocking on the door of the little cottage he had bought for himself. He opened the door and froze. Standing in his doorway was none other than Harry Potter. He was with a goblin.  
“Good afternoon Mr. Lupin, my name is Griphook. May we come inside?”  
“Yes, of course.”

Remus lead them both inside and Griphook got down to business.

“Mr. Lupin, thank you for seeing us. As I said before, my name is Griphook and I am from Gringotts. To my left is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lilly. Five years ago, he was adopted by our Director Ragnock after we found out that he was being abused by his relatives.”

“What?” Remus said, “Being abu, wait, Harry. You weren’t staying with Lily’s sister, were you?”  
“If you are talking about aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon then yes, I was staying with them.”  
Remus was so furious and for a moment, Harry and Griphook saw the shadow of the wolf on Remus’s human face.  
“That lying, fowl, evil,” but he didn’t say anything more because all his anger at Dumbledore drained away. Dumbledore was only doing it for the best, he told himself. He knew that because Dumbledore had been the one who had allowed him, a werewolf to come to Hogwarts. Griphook, recognizing the effects of loyalty potions, quickly slapped a portkey in Remus’s hand which lead straight to the goblin’s hospital. He knew that a quarter cup of loyalty potion would get a human loyal to the supplier of the potion, but werewolves had very strong occlumency shields and he figured that Dumbledore would have pumped the poor man with so much of the potion, and if that had been going on for a bit longer then the potions would either kill Remus or take away his free will completely, making him Albus’s personal robot.  
It would take a couple of weeks at least for Remus to heal.

Two weeks had now past and all of the lingering effects of the loyalty potions were gone.

To say that Remus was furious was an under-statement.  
He wanted to march down to Hogwarts and kill the manipulative old bastard. In his anger, he forgot that he could apparate. He stood up and started running towards the door when a voice stopped him.

It was Ragnock, the Director of the bank.  
“Excuse me, just where do you think you are going, Mr. Lupin? Let me introduce myself, I am Ragnock, the Director of Gringotts.”

Remus froze, then suddenly bowed low in respect.  
“Director Ragnock, may your blades drip with the blood of your enemies and warriors remain strong. I’m going down to Hogwarts to give Dumbledore a piece of my mind.”  
“No,” Ragnock said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “This is not the time to confront Dumbledore yet. If you do that now, then all will be lost. He holds many positions of power and misuses his rights.  
He may feed you so much loyalty potion that it may either kill you or take away your free will forever and turn you into a personal robot. If he finds out that we have healed you, then he does have the power to have us goblins exterminated. So far, we have caused him problems and looking at his flashbacks, he is just waiting for Voldemort to return to come and finish us off. When he does find out that we are healing those who he puts under loyalty potions, then he will get truly desperate and cause you and us many problems.”  
Griphook came over and stood next to him.  
“I understand how you feel,” he said in a comforting voice. “I also wanted to go and kill that bastard when I first saw Harry. We have a device which we can read his speech and thoughts from, but still we need to tread very carefully when it comes to Dumbledore. He is a very dangerous man. At the moment, we can’t do anything to him, but we can try and get a few of his positions of power taken away from him when it is time for Sirius’s trial, and we can definitely ruin his reputation.  
“Don’t you dare talk about that…that fiend in front of me!” Remus snarled. “He is the reason that my friends are dead and Harry is orphaned.”  
“I think that you need to pay Sirius a visit in Azkaban,” Griphook said. “Don’t you think the situation to be strange? James and Sirius were brothers in all but blood and as thick as thieves during and after Hogwarts. Think back. Was Sirius acting suspiciously before James and Lily’s death?”  
“No, but…Wormtail!” he gasped. “He used to be all jumpy and scared when he was around us and come to think of it, he also had his left arm covered even during the summer. You don’t think…they couldn’t have…it all makes sense!”  
“I think that you need to go to Azkaban to talk to Sirius about what really happened. Whatever you do, don’t break him out yet. Now is not the time.”  
“Okay, I will do that,” Remus said. “If it does turn out that Sirius is innocent, then when it is time to deal with Dumbledore, I would like to be given a chance to bite him when I transform on the full moon.”  
A big smile appeared on Ragnock’s face. “you can definitely do that,” he said chuckling. “But remember, you are not the only one who needs to deal with him. We all need to have our revenge as well. We have also got James and Lily’s portraits with us too so you can talk to them if you like.”  
Remus decided that he wanted to talk to the portraits first before going to Azkaban.

It was a few minutes later when Ragnock came to take Remus to see James and Lilly.

Remus stood in front of them and James spoke.

“Moony, my old friend. It’s been eight years since the last time we saw you.”  
“Remus!” Lily greeted him with a big smile. “I hope you have been looking after yourself.”  
James? Lily? Remus said, his eyes tearing up. He rushed forward as though he wanted to embrace them, but then stepped back.  
“Y-yes, er, I mmean no, I haven’t been looking after myself properly. I should have saved y-you, I’m sorry for failing you, Lily and James.  
“It’s fine,” Lily said.  
“We don’t blame you,” James said.  
“How is Harry?” James asked. “I hope that you and Sirius have been looking after him?”  
Remus looked away guiltily.  
“Er, no, I haven’t been looking after him, he was living with Petunia.”  
The look on Lily’s face made Remus take a step back. “Just what do you mean by that Remus? I realize that you couldn’t look after Harry but what about Sirius, Frank, Alice, Andromeda, Ted, or Minerva? You better have a good answer for me, Remus, otherwise I will personally make your life a living hell when you come to the afterlife.”  
“Dumbledore gave me many loyalty potions and I was very stupid not to have figured it out before.  
Sirius is in Azkaban for betraying you, Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity by the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch’s son after you were killed, and we haven’t heard from Ted and Andromeda yet.”  
James looked insane and Lily fainted with shock.  
“Listen, Moony, Wormtail was our secret keeper, not Padfoot. As for the injuring of the muggles, the bastard Wormtail must have thrown a blasting curse in the street, turned into a rat, and escaped down the sewers. A perfect way to have Sirius framed. Dumbledore knew that Wormtail was the secret keeper. We told him and put it in our wills.  
By that time, Lily had woken up and heard the part about Dumbledore.  
We are disappointed with you, Remus. We can’t forgive you just yet. As for Dumbledore. Well, he has a lot to answer for,” Lily said. Do us a favor. Help train Harry, help him with the fight against Voldemort and Dumbledore, get Sirius free from Azkaban, teach Harry to play pranks, and make sure that he has a long and happy life.”  
“I will do that,” Remus said with his head bowed.  
“Forget about the past, Moony,” James said. “No one can change what has happened. Concentrate on the future, and stop feeling bad about what happened. It’s not your fault. If you want someone to blame, then blame Wormtail, Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
When you do go and visit Padfoot in Azkaban, take some healing potions and a lot of food and water for him. Make sure to take a large supply of chocolate as well. He will need it to help lessen the effects of the dementors.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do that.”  
“James, Lilly.” Remus added with sincerity. “Thank you for all your support over these years. Prongs, for your determination to help me with my transformations as well as being a wonderful friend through school and beyond. Lilly, thanks for taking care of me and trying the best to heal me after the full moon, you guys have no idea what it meant to have friends like that.”

James and Lilly smiled with tears in their eyes but could not speak. Instead, they nodded at him and remained silent. Remus stood up and left the room.

One week later, Remus had received permission to visit Sirius in Azkaban. He was now walking towards the prison.  
He had packed a bag of all the things that he thought he would need for his friend. It was mainly healing potions and a lot of Chocolate to help with the dreaded Dementors.

He was taken to a visiting room by the warden. When the warden left, he turned and looked at Sirius.

Sirius looked terrible. His skin was waxy and stretched over his face, his hair was matted, his eyes were sunken and held a haunted look to them, and his face was fixed into an expression of pain and terror.  
If anyone had told Remus eight years ago that Sirius Black would ever look like this, he would have just laughed at them and would have gone on his way.  
He looked nothing like he did before, and Remus felt twice as guilty for not noticing the signs of the loyalty potions and letting this happen to his friend.  
“Sirius, how are you? I know it’s been 8 years and I am ashamed to admit that I didn’t think you were innocent until recently.”  
“Moonie?” He croaked i-is that you?” he was taking in deep breaths and looked as though he was about to faint.  
Remus instantly forced a large piece of chocolate into his mouth and Sirius sat up.  
After drinking a few cups of water, he replied.  
“Moony, it wasn’t me. I wasn’t the secret keeper. It was that blasted rat Pettigrew. We switched at the last second. It’s m,” “I know, Padfoot. I found out about it just a week ago, and don’t you dare blame yourself for James and Lily’s deaths. It was not your fault.”  
“How’s Harry?” asked Sirius. “Have you taught him how to prank? I bet he’s going to be just like James when he goes to Hogwarts.”  
“I’m sorry to tell you that I didn’t raise Harry. He was living with Lily’s sister for about four years of his life. He was then rescued by the goblins of Gringotts.”  
“What!” Sirius shouted. His face turned red with rage, and he tried to get up from his chair. “Poor boy must have been treated horribly that ugly bitch of a woman. You knew how bad she and her husband were, so why did you not make sure that Harry was raised by someone else? Surely there would have been other people, Frank, Alice, Ted, Andromeda,”  
“I’m also sorry to tell you that Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity shortly after James and Lily were killed.”  
Sirius berried his face in his hands, and a few tears could be seen as they ran through Sirius’s fingers. “Who did it?” he asked in a choked whisper.  
“It was Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty Crouch’s son.  
“I’ll kill them as well,” Sirius whispered.  
“When am I getting out of here?” Sirius asked Remus.  
As soon as we find the rat.” Remus replied, handing him the potions, food, water, and chocolate. In the meantime, I have brought you something to eat and drink. The healing potions and chocolate are for the dementors. They should last you for at least six months. I will come by to replace them later. Make sure that no one, especially the warden sees you with all this.”  
As Remus turned to leave, Sirius’s words made him stop.  
“I don’t forgive you, moony. If I were you, I would have at least come and asked you if it was true instead of believing all the rumors.”  
“But Dumbledore,” “That’s no excuse. You should have realized that loyalty potions were involved sooner. You could have at least come and asked me if all the rumors about me betraying James and lily and the injuring of the muggles were true or not. You should have rescued Harry from those bastards earlier. If you think that you can just come here after leaving me in this hellhole for eight years and expect to be forgiven, well then you are deeply mistaken. I’m not saying that I won’t forgive you. I will, but it will take time. Now go. I’m not in the mood to talk to you just yet.”  
“Padfoot I’m sorry,”  
“Go!” Sirius yelled with an expression of pure fury on his face.  
Remus left the room and hopped onto the boat which would take him back towards land. The last thing he saw was two dementors grabbing Sirius on each side and dragging him to his cell.

A couple of days later, Auror Alastor Moody was pacing around the hall very angry. Aurors these days were just not good enough. Ever since Harry Potter had vanquished Voldemort, the aurors had started slacking off. They didn’t pay attention, and whenever he told some of them that they were fired, they would start complaining to him, and when he still declined to give them a position in the aurors team, they would bribe others and then people above him would override his decision and give those useless people positions in the Auror force. The only Auror which was good at the time was Kingsly Shacklebolt. Alastor desperately needed people like him, just in case Voldemort returned or another dark wizard came along.

The goblins had good skills, but whenever he started thinking about them, a deep hatred rose up against them. He could vainly recall being friends with the director Rag something. He kept forgetting his name. Albus had been telling him how bad the goblins were. Today was a day when Moody’s mind had cleared a bit and he thought yet again about going to see the director. The hatred and anger were still there but it wasn’t that bad.

Just when he was about to go out of his office, two people knocked and came in. One was an old human and another, a man in his twenty’s. The young man’s emerald Green eyes looked familiar, but Moody couldn’t put his finger on where and when he had scene those eyes.  
Moody offered his guests a seat and the older man spoke.

“Thank you for seeing us unannounced, Mr. Moody.”  
“Who are you,” Moody growled at the two people suspiciously. “Why do you want to see me?” He tightened his grip on his wand beneath his robes. Even though Voldemort had been defeated, there were many death-eaters which had gotten off scot free because they had bribed people in the ministry who supported their agenda. A part of him was telling him that if death-eaters wanted to kill him, they would have done so much earlier, and a part of him was telling him that they must have waited for him to calm down and then catch him unawares. He had been on Voldemort’s target list because he was known for sending many dark wizards to Azkaban. Not only that, but he had fought with powerful death-eaters like Evan Rosier and Bellatrix Lestrange and had escaped with only a few body parts missing. He still missed the chunk of his nose which Bellatrix had cut off. Many people had been scared of him because of how his face looked. Some people respected him. Many wanted him dead including those aurors which he had pushed aside. He was going into retirement in a few months. He did not hurt the two mysterious people in case they were not death-eaters but he swiveled his magical eye around and fixed it intently on them.

“We want to see you because we have something that you can help us with, it’s something I’m sure you would love to do.”  
“Who are you anyway, should I know who you are? For some reason, I feel like I should know both of you.”

Ragnock observed Moody to see what was going on.  
“I’m Harry Potter and this is my adopted father Ragnock the director of Gringotts,” the twenty-year-old man said just before he shrunk and his features changed. A young boy who had James and Ragnock’s features along with Lily’s eyes.  
The old man changed to the director of Gringotts.  
“Hello Moody, my old friend,” Ragnock spoke.”  
Moody was fighting with the hatred and anger. Harry and Ragnock, recognizing signs of multiple potions and spells, slapped a portkey into the auror’s hand which would take him to the goblin’s hospital.

It had now been almost three weeks since they brought Moody in. Getting rid of all the potions and spells was no easy task, there were over 50 of them, not to mention the multiple spells directed towards the Goblins, all done by none other than Albus too many names Dumbledore.

April 19th, 1989  
Moody had been livid once all the effects had been cleared from his mind. He had continued to apologize to Ragnock, but the director had waved them away because he understood what had been going on. Now was the part that Harry was nervous about. He really did not know how Remus and Moody would react after seeing the former dark lord Gellert Grindelwald.

A few hours after Moody had been healed, Ragnock, Harry, Moody, and Gellert were sitting in a Dueling chamber.  
Harry had suggested to Ragnock that taking Moody to the dueling chamber to meet Gellert would be a good idea. Harry had heard a lot of stories about Mad-eye Moody, and if any of those stories were true, then he was ninety-five percent sure that Moody would start throwing around lethal and harmful curses. Harry had been correct. That did happen. As soon as Moody had seen Gellert, he had whipped out his wand and had started sending killing curses, organ rupturing curses, blasting curses, bone-breakers, and a lot of other curses such as the blood boiling curse. 

Harry watched in awe as Moody deflected and cast curses with ease. Ragnock put Moody in a body bind and sat him in a chair. At that time, Remus also entered the room with another goblin called Bogrod. Bogrod knew that Gellert was no threat, so he left Remus standing there.  
Remus stood there with his face drained of all colour and after staring at Gellert for a few seconds, he fainted with an expression of shock and fear on his face.

“Wow, I never knew someone could throw curses so fast!” Harry commented in awe to his father a few minutes later.  
Ragnock had placed an overpowered silencing charm on Moody, so it was not easy to break it. He turned to Harry and commented.

“Son, what you have to understand is that Alastor Moody has been fighting dark wizards and witches for years. He fought and saw things in the last war that were horrible.  
The fact is, he has seen a lot that you probably won’t have any understanding about until you are older. It’s the same with me, I saw many things as well in the Goblin wars. The wizards history to do with Goblin rebellions is so one sided it’s a joke to education. You and your friends already know this, but they say that they won all the rebellions when they did not win any of them.

Anyway, enough about all of this, we should wake them up and allow Grindelwald to explain his situation so they can better understand it.  
Grindelwald began to wonder how to do that, when Ragnock suggested a pensive to show memories.

Remus and Moody were appalled after they saw some of the things that Gellert did. He explained his situation.  
“I know what I have done is unforgivable, and I deserve the worst punishment in the world.  
I would have stayed in Newmengarde prison if I had not seen young Harry’s photo in the daily profit. At first, I thought about just staying there, but then I thought about the terrible things that I had done, and I realized that I just couldn’t let Harry or anyone suffer at the hands of Albus Dumbledore. We were lovers once before he betrayed me. He was the one who encouraged me to become the person who I am now. If it weren’t for him, I may have not been a dark lord at all. I also suspect that Albus put Adolf Hitler under the imperious curse. He may be responsible for world war 2. Anyway, coming back to Harry. I decided that Albus did not have the best of intentions towards young Harry, and I also wanted to help people in the same situations as Harry, you, Moody, and more. I couldn’t let anyone suffer. I needed to do something to lessen the guilt so I escaped one night, gave those filthy muggles what they deserved, helped train Harry with the goblins, and yeah, here I am right now, talking to you. Just in case you don’t believe me, I, Gellert Grindelwald, swear on my life and magic that what I have told Harry James Scar Rock Potter, Ragnock, Remus John Lupin, and Alastor Moody is nothing but the truth. So, I swear, so mote it be.”  
A golden glow surrounded Gellert as he made his oath.  
Gellert waved his hand and an image of Albus Dumbledore appeared.  
“Crucio! Avada Kedavra! Reducto!”  
The image writhed in pain, slumped as the green light hit it, and was blasted into smithereens as the red light of the blasting curse hit.

“Well, that proves that you spoke the truth.” Remus said.  
“You didn’t have to make that oath, old man,” Moody growled, “I could tell from your expression that what you were saying was the truth. Good on you for making the oath. Constant vigilance!” He shouted, making everyone jump a foot in the air. Even if you didn’t make the oath, I would have made you make it. If you didn’t, I could always slip a few vials of veritaserum in your food or drink. The lesson I learnt is, don’t trust anyone unless they have given you proof!’ I have learnt this lesson the hard way. Anyway, Gellert, I would like to pick your brains to get some information about the bastard Dumbledore.”  
“Very well, combined with the Goblin’s thought and speech tracker, I can give you a lot of info that he wouldn’t want anyone, especially people like yourselves to know. Anyway, Remus please stay back because with the permission of Harry and Ragnock, I’d like to show you how I rescued your cub, his cousin and where they were.”

Remus, who was by this point howling with rage at the injustice done to this man, quickly agreed realizing that even though he used to be a dark lord, he really wanted to change now.  
“Gellert, firstly thank you for realizing that what you did was wrong. As long as both of them agree, I would like to view it.”  
Alright, I warn you now though, it is horrific and please try not to lose control.

Remus wondered why he said that but agreed anyway.  
Ragnock agreed, but Harry, who was usually more composed, began to shake violently. He was able to calm himself down, then spoke to Remus.

“You won’t hate me after you see it?”  
“No, I won’t hate you.”  
“Ok then, just please try not to lose control.”

Remus took a deep breath and nodded to Harry, Ragnock and Griphook, who had been summoned as Remus and Harry were talking to each other.  
Remus wondered why Griphook was there, then thought that he probably had something to do with the rescue 5 years ago.  
Grindelwald and Griphook provided their memories from different points and Remus and Griphook went to view them. 

The Goblin would provide translation for the first part of his own one, so Remus could understand what was happening on both sides that year.

Remus along with the Goblin came out of the Pensive almost an hour later. Remus looked ready to kill, his eyes taking on the color of the wolf inside. Then he remembered what Harry and Grindelwald had both said about trying to not lose control. He tried to calm down, then went over to Harry and hugged him so tight that he found it hard to breathe.  
“Remus, I can’t breathe!”

Remus loosened his grip on him and silently vowed to see justice done for the little boy, his cub who had been wronged in so many ways by Albus Dumbledore. He swore on his life and magic right there and then that he would protect Harry, his cousin, and his friends with his life; even if he had to die for them. After that, he turned to both Gellert and Ragnock, thanked them for keeping Harry safe, and they all got up and left the chamber.


	6. Chapter 5 - Problems part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Prologue.  
A/n: Hey everyone, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta who is helping me with this story. There will be 2 parts to this one, so please be patient. One final thing, the poll results for Draco are in. There were only three people who voted. One person (33%) voted for Ted and Andromeda to rescue him, while the other two people (66%) voted for him to observe his father and begin to change. He will also watch other people as well.  
Lastly, before we get into this chapter, I want to apologize to my readers here on AO3. For some reason, it did not let me post before, which is why I am posting this so late. Anyway, please accept my apology and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5: Problems part 1

July 24th, 1991  
“Are you ready yet!” shouted Hermione from outside Harry’s room. Today was the day that Harry along with his friends were going shopping for their school supplies.  
Hermione was currently exasperated because Harry had been very anxious and kept looking in the mirror to see that his glamor was still there. Gellert had suggested that Harry use a glamor charm because of his first time and because the mob of people would not leave him alone. People may also try to cell stuff to him for a cheaper price or give him stuff free just because he was the great Harry Potter who had saved them about ten years ago.

He never really wanted the fame at all. He learnt a lot about honour, and his parents certainly had plenty of it. The fact was that the curse would not have backfired if his mum had not been prepared and his dad fought so hard for both of them.  
He pulled himself out of his thoughts and responded to Hermione.  
“Yes, I’m coming now.”

Within a few minutes, he was dressed and ready to leave. Harry had of course seen Diagon Alley from the bank, so it was no surprise to see it crowded now, even though it was only after ten in the morning.  
He first decided to go buy his school trunk.

They had all decided that they would buy each other’s things while they were at a certain shop. Harry entered the shop which sold the trunk.  
“What would you like, young sir?” Asked a man with brown eyes and white hair. He was very old and also had a bold patch on his head. Four seven compartment trunks please. The man rose an eyebrow. What would the boy want with four seven compartment trunks? He knew better than to ask. “Are you sure you have enough money to pay for them?” He asked the young boy. When the young boy pulled a large sack filled to the top with gold, he knew that he was going to make a very good sale today.

The shop owner lead Harry to a display case where the more expensive trunks were kept.  
“We have several options on offer for the trunks. You can have whatever you want in these compartments, including a small living space with expansion charms.”  
Harry perked up at the idea of being able to live inside them without anyone knowing or being able to track him or his friends.  
After talking about security options and customizations for them, the sale was done and Harry left the shop. 

Harry decided to contact Neville and Hermione through their mind link and they told him to come to Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasions.  
After a few minutes, Harry entered the shop.  
Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here. In fact, we’ve got a young man and young girl being fitted up right now.  
Harry looked over at where Neville and Hermione were standing.  
“Aah yes,” said Harry. These are my friends, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. I am James Evans. Nice to meet you.  
Harry shook her hand, bowed over it and kissed it.  
“Such a polite young man,” Madam Malkin said with a tiny blush to her face.  
Harry stood up on the stool next to Neville.  
Just at that moment, a few red heads entered the shop.  
There was a plump woman. If Harry was right, then she would be the mother of the red heads. Personally, the woman looked over-weight to him. “Stupid pure-bloods,” Harry muttered, shaking his head. Harry did not hate pure-bloods, but most of them were lazy and expected either a house-elf or magic to do all there bidding instead of doing things themselves. Because of not doing any exercise, they became over-weight themselves, and their offspring went the same way as they did.  
Harry was pleased to see that everyone except the second to youngest child were at least fit. Perhaps there was still hope for them.  
“Why can’t I get new robes like Percy?” the second to youngest child said. Harry recognized them to be Weasleys.  
“Because Percy is a prefect,” the youngest girl spoke up quietly.  
The second to youngest child glared at her.  
Never mind, when I become friends with the-boy-who-lived, he will either give me money to buy new things or,” the plump fat woman put a hand over his mouth, but the boy roughly jerked away.  
“I will steal it from him. It belongs to me. The fame, the money, Harry bloody Potter has everything, while I have nothing!”  
Unnoticed by Ron Weasley, he was getting glares from everyone except his mother, and Madam Malkin was a second from cursing the idiot and throwing him from the shop because of his appalling behavior. She prayed that where ever Harry Potter was, he never got mixed up with people like that awful boy. Perhaps it was time to send an owl to him warning him about this. Harry did a wandless listening charm on the mother and the boy.  
“What in the world were you thinking of Ron?” The mother said to the boy. “You know that you will be getting money from Harry when he becomes your best mate. He has no one who loves him, we will treat him with kindness, he will get married to Ginny, and then we will have it all. Now, tell me, why did you have to cause a scene at the shop? Dumbledore won’t be Happy.”  
The eldest boy, Percy stood on the stool next to Neville. Sorry for his behavior,” he said. He looked embarrassed. Harry looked into the boy’s mind and knew that he was sincere and was not involved in any schemes of Dumbledore.  
Ron reminded Harry a lot of Peter Pettigrew.

Harry scanned Ginny’s mind and was appalled to see what Molly and Dumbledore had done to bend her to their will. She was still resisting the potions and spells. Probing deep into her mind, he realized that many of her powers were blocked.  
He saw the person who she could be if the curses and potions were not in her. A feisty and stubborn red head who always fought passionately for what was right and a good quidditch player. Her skills rivaled Harry’s own. A thrill of anticipation ran through him just at the thought of having a competition with her. Luckily, she could be saved. If this continued going on, then she would be completely obsessed with him, and lose all the free will she had. Her personality would be corrupted, and the only thing which could free her would be death. As much as he didn’t want to reveal his true identity, he had to save this girl no matter what.  
The goblins had always told him to always help those in need, and because she was the sister of the curse-breaker Bill Weasley, he was more determined to help her.  
Harry had never met Bill Weasley, but his father and other goblins told him that he was nice.

After his robes were pinned and measured, Harry payed for them.  
“Nice to meet you, Percy,” Harry said. “I shall see you at Hogwarts.”  
“Nice meeting you as well,” Percy replied. “If you need anything at all, then come and ask me. I will be one of the prefects this year at Hogwarts.”  
Harry climbed off the stool and went towards where the youngest girl was.  
“Hello.” He said. “What is your name?”  
“Hi, I am Ginevra Weasley, but I liked to be called Ginny. Who are you?”  
“I am James Evans,” Harry replied.  
If anyone had been looking, they would have seen a boy reaching forward to shake the girl’s hand. Ginny thought the same when James held out his hand for her to shake. What she didn’t know, however, was that James had a portkey that lead to the Gringotts hospital.  
Harry screamed as to divert the attention away from himself. He cast an illusion which would make people think that he was fighting with death-eaters. He ran over towards the rest of the family.  
A part of him felt guilty for doing this, but any of the Weasley family couldn’t know this. Harry did not want Molly or Dumbledore to know just yet. He just hoped that once things were cleared up and he had told the truth to the rest of the family, they would forgive him.  
He had also noticed Ron’s rat to be an animagus. Harry would recognize Peter Pettigrew anywhere because of all the photos he had seen of him in his human and animagus rat form. Just because Ron was willingly involved in Dumbledore and Molly’s plan, he got two of his imaginary death-eaters towards Ron.  
One of them took the struggling rat and brought it to Harry and another one beat Ron up so bad that if he did not have the red hair and freckles, he wouldn’t be recognized to be a Weasley. All of a sudden, Neville, Hermione, Dudley, and Gellert arrived, Harry activated his portkey, the fake death-eaters vanished, and they all disappeared.

At Gringotts, Ragnock was in a massive rage. Harry had just informed him that they were coming with a Miss Ginny Weasley who needed urgent medical attention. He also informed him that after doing a passive scan, the blocks and potions were going to be very difficult to remove and that the work was of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley.  
Arthur Weasley was an honorable man, his son, Bill was even working for the bank as a curse-breaker. The Goblins even got a good laugh out of some of the pranks they heard that Fred and George had pulled. Harry also said that Peter Pettigrew had been found as well.  
There was no time to worry about this now though, he needed to get some healers down to the infirmary as soon as possible.

Harry and his team had just portkeyed into the hospital wing at Gringotts with Ginny Weasley. Ginny was starting to wonder what was going on, so she began to speak. “Excuse me, where am I and who are all of you?  
“Miss Weasley, welcome to Gringotts. You are currently in our hospital wing, as I did a scan on you while we were in the Robes shop and found some problems. I am sorry about what I had to do, but I became aware of some information that is very disturbing. My name is not actually James Evans, it is Harry Potter and these are my friends Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. We also have my cousin, Dudley Dursley and our mentor, Gellert Grindelwald.”  
At this, Ginny got up and was about to scream.  
“Miss Weasley, please calm down. I know what you have probably been told about me, but I deeply regret all of it now. Please, allow me to explain myself later.”  
“Ok, that will be fine. All of you can call me Ginny.”

At this point, Ragnock came in with the healers. They began speaking with Ginny and running scans immediately.  
“Miss Weasley, my name is Healer Arnold. If it is alright with you, we’ll bring in your eldest brother as well, because there is a lot of information that you need to understand. I think having someone you trust will help you to process things a bit better.”

Ginny, after hearing this was understandably in shock and a little scared and worried.  
“Harry, go and tell Ragnock to fetch Curse-breaker Weasley here at once. Tell him that it is an emergency.

Harry took one look at the healer’s grim face and ran from the room.  
“**Dad, this is an emergency. You need to get Curse-breaker Weasley here right now! Ginny’s condition is much worse than we expected.”*  
Harry ran past Bogrod and many other Goblins. Many curious faces turned towards him, but he paid them no notice.

Ragnock was annoyed when his office door was thrown open. But his annoyance gave way to concern as he saw Harry’s face.  
“**Dad, this is an emergency. You need to get Curse-breaker Weasley here right now! Ginny’s condition is much worse than we expected.”*  
As soon as Harry said this, Ragnock quickly picked up his walky-talky and started dialing a few numbers onto the number pad.  
A few moments later, Bill Weasley’s worried face could be seen on the video screen which was connected to the walky-talky.  
“Listen, director. I need to take a few days off work. Death-eaters kidnapped my sister. I don’t know why, but mum just arrived home with Percy, the twins, and a barely alive Ron. He was beat up so bad, he was lucky to have survived.”  
Ragnock interrupted Bill before he could say anymore.  
“It’s about your sister. Ragnock said. “She is currently in the Gringotts hospital and her condition is very bad. We need a family member here so she has someone who she knows and trusts in order for her to heal. She is currently scared, worried, and in shock. She needs to be calm so that she can be properly healed. Healing her will take a month or even more. Most of her power has been blocked, and she has so many spells and potions in her which she is fighting right now. In fact, it’s a miracle that she is even alive. Even though ninety-five percent of her magic is blocked, she is still managing to resist most of the effects of them.”  
Bill was horrified after he heard all this. He swore that if he ever found the person who did this to his sister, he would make that person or people pay.

A couple of minutes later, a very angry Bill Weasley stormed into the hospital wing.  
“Bill?” asked a trembling voice.  
“Ginny?” He ran over to her.  
“What were the names of the death-eaters who have spelled you, potioned you, and blocked your powers?”  
“Not death,” Ginny tried to say, but the days revelations were too much and she fainted.

Harry along with Ragnock came running over as Bill was about to fall apart.  
“Mr. Weasley, please try and stay strong for your sister and calm down before you destroy my hospital wing!”  
Ragnock yelled at the grieving brother.  
“I’m so sorry I did that but your magic was out of control and I needed a way to make you stop. Now, come over here and sit down so we can have a little chat.”

Bill was shocked. He walked over to the chairs and sat down. The young boy that was with the director began to talk.  
“Mr. Weasley, it was not death-eaters that took your sister, that was only an illusion so that people would not get suspicious. Let me introduce myself, my name is Harry Potter and I was adopted by the Goblins seven years ago after I was rescued from my abusive relatives.”  
“Look, Harry. It’s nice to meet you and I am sorry to hear that you were abused, but can we talk about this later? I need to know what happened to Ginny first.”  
“We’re coming to that. My story has a lot to do with your sister and why she is here right now.  
Continuing from where I left off. After I was rescued and adopted by the goblins and another person who we shall not talk about right now, we noticed many plans which Dumbledore had made for me that were not in my best interests. Instead of explaining everything to you, I will take you to the blood speech and thought tracker as well as a pensive where you can view some memories. We will take you to the dueling chamber because you will definitely not be happy after everything you see and I don’t want you destroying the director’s office with your accidental magic.

Bill didn’t know what to think. Here was a boy, who looked no older than ten years, telling him in no uncertain terms that he needed him to see things and that he would be pissed if he destroyed the Director’s office.  
He had been working in Gringotts for a few years and deeply respected the director, so he decided to trust the boy.  
Bill entered the dueling room. Ragnock showed him how to work the blood speech and thought tracker, filled a pensive with memories and left the room with Harry Potter.

After viewing the tracker, Bill went into the Pensive and came out hours later howling in rage and throwing curses everywhere. Luckily for the safety of everyone, he was in a chamber designed exactly for this purpose. He could not believe the nerve of Albus Dumbledore and his mother. He disliked his mother because she always bossed him and the rest of his siblings around, decided what was best for everyone, and didn’t approve of anyone he dated. Despite all her faults, Molly Weasley was still Bill’s mother. She had been the woman who had given birth to him, raised him, and a part of Bill would always love her for that. He could have found a curse-breaker job in England, but he decided to go to Egypt because he didn’t want to constantly go home and deal with his mother. Now, seeing what she had helped do to Ginny along with Albus Dumbledore, and corrupted Ron from beyond saving, any love Bill had for his mother was gone and was replaced with hatred and rage.

Bill swore on his life and magic that he would get revenge on Dumbledore and his former mother for what they had done to all those people and Ginny. The thing that appalled Bill was that Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore knew that Peter Pettigrew was scabbers. There were four things that Bill needed to do.  
1\. Help Ginny to heal and tell her everything about Dumbledore, Molly, and his former mother.  
2\. Inform the rest of the family about the current situation asap.  
3\. He needed to pay a visit to Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom with a pensive full of memories and a rat.  
4\. Beat up Pettigrew for choosing the Weasley family to hide from Justice before he went to Azkaban or kissed, depending on the punishment he would be given.

It had been a few hours now and Ragnock came back to get Bill. Ragnock saw that he was upset but had a determined look on his face.   
“Director Ragnock, may your enemies  
die under the power of your blades. There is a lot of things that we need to talk about, but first I want to know how one person can do so much damage to a child?”  
“Curse-breaker Weasley, I want to know the same thing and call me Ragnock.”  
“Okay. Ragnock, we both know the answers to this.” Ragnock jumped in.  
Right now, we need to inform your family about everything. As for Peter, we will lock him in a cage. If he does try anything, it would be very bad for him. Unfortunately, we can’t kill him just yet, because he will be needed to prove the innocence of Sirius Orion Black. In the meantime, I’m sure that Moony and Prongs junior will enjoy having some fun. Ragnock smiled, showing his sharp teeth. Bill knew that life for Peter Pettigrew was not going to be good. He hoped that whoever Moony and Prongs junior were, they would give him hell.  
“Oi, Little Prongs!” Ragnock called.  
“Yes?” Harry said as he came running.  
“Have fun.” Ragnock said, handing over the cage with the rat in it.  
“Prongs junior? Is that your nickname?” Bill asked.  
Harry chuckled. “No, it’s not. There were four pranksters at Hogwarts two decades ago. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They were all brothers in all but blood and the best pranksters. They gave all the teachers a lot of trouble. Unfortunately, sometimes they went too far with their pranks, which meant they were also bullies. They had nicknames. James Potter was Prongs, Remus Lupin is Moony, Sirius Black is Padfoot, and Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail. They went by the name of the Marauders.”  
“tell me more about the Marauders some other time, Harry. I have heard McGonagall mention them many times when I was at school. Before you go, I need to see the rat in human form.”  
Harry expanded the cage, Bill fired a spell at the rat, a flash of blue light hit it, and the rat began growing like a tree.  
In a few moments a fat, balding man with bucked teeth sat huddled in the cage shaking with fear.  
“Hello Wormtail,” Bill said.  
“h-h-hello B-Bill.”  
“Stop stuttering, you fool and tell me why the fuck you decided to hide in our family?”  
Bill was angry, and this stuttering fool of a death-eater was making his anger worse.  
“How could you accuse me of living and spying in your family?”  
Peter shouted, attracting the attention of a few goblins. “Wand, wand,” Peter muttered, as he franticly searched his pockets for his and Voldemort’s wands. He tried to transform, but the place where his missing finger should have been received an electric shock and the wound reopened. Blood instantly started spirting out of his hand. Ragnock quickly ran over with a glass vial and collected some of his blood and put it in another speech and thought tracker.  
“It’s a shame we couldn’t let you die just yet, a cool voice which sounded familiar to Peter said.  
A moment, a figure with James’s hair entered.  
“J?” Peter started to say but stopped. He had green eyes.  
H-Harry, my boy. You have grown. Y-you look so much like James but have your mother’s eyes. I knew your parents. They were my best friends, in fact. Please Harry, heal me and let me go. Your parents would never have,” but Harry didn’t find out what his parents never would have wanted him to do. A very enraged Remus Lupin entered the room.  
“Don’t you dare talk about James and Lily to Harry!”  
“R-R-Remus my old friend, please, you have to heal me and let me go.”  
“Let you go?” Remus said. “First of all, tell me, why were you hiding for all these years?”  
“S-Sirius B-Black would K-Kill me. H-He’s after m-me. He will escape Azkaban,”  
“Enough!” Bill yelled. “Like Harry said, unfortunately we can’t let you bleed to death right now, but after the trial of Sirius, there will be hell to pay. We know the truth, Peter.”  
“Please, the dark lord, he was powerful,” but Peter’s next words were cut off by Bill’s silencing charm which hit Pettigrew full in the face.  
“I am Remus Lupin,” Remus said as he shook Bill’s hand.  
“Bill Weasley. Nice to meet you.”  
“I must go and check up on my sister, but Harry and Remus? Have fun. Don’t forget. You can’t kill him before Sirius’s trial. Bill waved his wand and healed the bleeding wound on Peter’s hand.  
“No matter what. Don’t let him out of that cage otherwise he will escape. Leave him for me and the rest of the family as well. I’m sure that they would like to play with him a bit before he is given his punishment.” And with that, Ragnock, who came in as the Curse-breaker left, Harry and Remus had a grin on their faces that no sane person would dear challenge.  
Seeing the look, Peter was terrified.

Peter’s screams could be heard in the hospital wing, and Bill’s anger was partly satisfied after hearing them.  
He saw Ginny lying in a coma while the healers worked on her.  
He sighed, rubbed a hand over his forehead, walked out of Gringotts, and aparated to the Burrow.  
A big headache was coming on, but it was imperative that the rest of the family understood the situation. He would let Ron and his former mother think that Ginny had been kidnapped by death-eaters.  
Unknown to his mother and Ron, Bill had been teaching occlumency to his father and the rest of his siblings. In fact, he had just finished teaching the twins yesterday. He taught them all occlumency because he didn’t want the greacy haired bastard Snape mind-raping his family, but now they were safe from old Dumbles as well. He had offered to teach his mother many times, but she had flatly refused, and Bill had to obliviate her because he didn’t want anyone out of the family knowing that he taught occlumency. Ron was too young, that is why Bill did not teach him. He wasn’t going to waste time on that idiot after what he found out.  
The Goblins had different ways of teaching occlumency, and Bill applied their method. Ginny was way too young to be learning all this, but because of the current situation, the risk had to be taken.

He did not want Rita Skeeter to be there, but this had to be done. Ragnock had wanted some of Dumbledore’s actions to be known to the public. Normally he wouldn’t do this, but because he wanted revenge on Dumbledore for doing what he had done to the Potter family, he had decided that letting the public know about Dumbledore’s actions would cause him many problems.  
Bill was going to show memories of Dumbledore to his family, and this was a perfect opportunity to get a story into the daily profit.  
Everyone knew that Rita Skeeter always twisted people’s stories, and that she was an unregistered beetle animagus.  
The goblins had hired her a few days ago, and had made her sign a contract that she would print only what they wanted to print. When she had heard that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore would be the people she would be writing about, she eagerly picked up the quil and signed the contract.  
Her eyes had lit up, and by using legilimency, Ragnock had seen her desire to get as much dirt on Harry and Dumbledore, and write stories. She was even happier working for him, because she would be able to publish lots of juicy stories.  
Ragnock was pleased with her way of thinking. She was the best person to do that.  
The beetle landed in Bill’s long hair so it wouldn’t be discovered.  
The only reason why Bill was allowing this was because Rita had made an unbreakable vow with him that she wouldn’t write about his family negatively.

Bill walked up to the front door, nervous about what was going to happen.

“Bill!” screeched his former mother as she came to pull him into a hug. Everyone except Ron was there.  
“Don’t come near me,” Bill said in a cold and deadly whisper.  
“Bill what’s,” but Molly never managed to finish her sentence, because a strong blast of red light hit her, and threw her across the room and into a wall. A few crunching sounds were heard as a few of Molly’s bones broke and the wall was destroyed by the force of the impact.  
Arthur pointed his wand and shouted. “William Arthur Weasley! Explain your behavior at once.  
Arthur looked livid.  
“I will explain this only once. Come.”  
And with that, Bill lead the rest of the family to a separate room.  
He had borrowed the pensive and the blood speech and thought tracker for a day. Ragnock had told him to bring both things back before twenty-four hours.  
Bill showed everyone how to work the pensive and the tracker. He tapped a few runes on both of the things, and now, everything would be projected on a big screen and the sound would come from the speaker.  
Bill activated both things and everyone began to watch.

Rita came out of Bill’s hair, and landed close to the pensive.

Arthur Weasley was horrified. He wondered how his wife could do all these things without him knowing along with Albus Dumbledore, a man who a lot of people including him respected. He never thought that they both could do so many horrible things.  
Spelling and potioning his daughter and raising one of his sons in such a horrible manner was the last straw.  
He would heal Molly, call a Weasley meeting, and cast Molly out of the family.  
He would try his best to get Ron’s mind sorted by making him see mind-healers, but if Ron still did not come around, he would transfer his guardianship to his mother and also cast him out of the family as well.  
Ron was currently in St Mungos, recovering from the beating he had gotten a few hours ago.  
The rest of Bill’s siblings were also disgusted with the actions of their mother and Albus Dumbledore.  
The twins, however, were also happy because they finally knew who the Marauders were.  
Harry Potter, son of Prongs and godson of Padfoot would be starting Hogwarts this year. The twins were sure that Moony could have taught Prongs junior a lot of pranks. They would try to befriend the son of Prongs, and pick his brains for more pranks. Maybe, if they were lucky, Harry may also let them meet Padfoot and Moony?  
There train of thought instantly snapped. This situation needed to be dealt with first. After everything would be sorted, then they would think about pranks and Marauders.

Arthur decided to have the family meeting before going to the bank, so he healed Molly and woke her up.  
“Arthur, what is the meaning of this? Why is Bill not happy with me? He has no right to stun me.”  
“Molly Weasley, as head of house Weasley I demand you remain silent!”

Molly gasped and tried to fight the command, but the Weasley family magic was too strong.  
Arthur was enraged. He never thought that he would ever have to cast his wife out and divorce her.  
“Molly, I thought this marriage was a happy one, owing to the fact that it has been going for many years. Then I find that you have been potioning and putting spells on our daughter with the help of old man Dumbledore, who I used to respect. I would have never thought that you could do such reprehensible things. As Head of house Weasley, I want answers and I want them now!”  
Molly was worried. ?How had he found out? No one was supposed to know except Dumbledore.

Molly needed to distract Arthur, so she started wailing. “Oh Arthur, Ginny. D-D-Death-eaters took her and beat Ron up. She tried to get up, but Arthur said. “As head of house Weasley, I demand you sit down and answer my questions truthfully!”  
“Arthur, w-what do you m-mean?”  
Arthur had a look of stunned and hurt betrayal as he stared at the profusely sweating Molly. Scowling with uncharacteristic fury, he began accusing and asking questions from the woman in front of him with all her immoral acts that he had just found out.  
With every accusation and every truthful answer that she was forced to give, her face went paler and her eyes began darting about the room nervously and she knew that this was the end. In a last, futile attempt to save herself, she began to shout.  
“Arthur, this was for us! For our happiness! Ginny would marry Harry, she would get pregnant, we would control the child, kill Harry, and get all the money. Don’t you see? Don’t you understand that whatever we are doing is for the greater good?”  
“Happiness? Really? Look what you’ve done to our daughter, look what you’ve done to our family! A few years ago, Ron was such a sweet boy, and now, you have turned him into a monster! This is no happiness; it is treason and abuse. As for your plans regarding Ginny and Harry. If they do decide to get married, I will be checking them for both spells and potions. I know that we are poor, but really? Would you truly go to such lengths to be rich again? I am disgusted with you. Whatever you are doing is not for the greater good of the wizarding world, but for your and Dumbledore’s own twisted greater good, and I will not allow any of my family to get involved in these twisted schemes. Because of you, I will have to go and apologize to Harry Potter for your actions. I doubt that he would like Ron after what he has become. I will try and see if the mind-healers can help us get Ron to become the good boy which he was once. If that doesn’t work, I will have to cast him out of the family like I am about to do with you.”

Arthur sighed and turned away from her.  
“What happened to you Molly? How did you become this, this monster?”  
Molly by now was petrified with fear, angry at the way she was being treated, and upset because everything was falling apart.  
Did Arthur not understand that things needed to be done for the Greater good?

The twins, Percy and Charlie didn’t know what to think. They had all gathered that morning in the house, worrying over Ron’s condition and Ginny’s disappearance, when Bill had burst in, incapacitated their mother and dropped the bombshell on the rest of the family.  
Now, they stood around their father and Molly, a circle of grim, silent spectators to the familial trial taking place.

Suddenly, without warning, Arthur spoke with a look of sorrowful resolve.  
“I have no idea when our love turned into this treachery, but for such reprehensible acts, I am forced to do this.”  
“I, Arthur Weasley, rightful Head of House Weasley hereby banish Molly Weasley formerly Prewett from this household. I strip her of the Weasley name and magic. She will, from this day forward, forever be known as Molly No name. So, mote it be.”  
Molly screamed. She doubled over in pain, gasping for breath, stammering out desperate pleas before the house wards forcibly expelled her from the grounds.

One hour later.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Headmaster’s office.  
Albus Dumbledore was relaxing in his chair. He had just eaten a bowl of Lemon Drops, and was about to have a nap, when the fireplace flared to life, and Molly Weasley stepped through, tears running down her face.  
“What’s wrong Molly?” Dumbledore asked in concern. He was fond of Molly, because she was his most faithful servant. Maybe one day after he had taken over the world, he would ask her if he could have a romantic relationship?  
He was angry. Who had made Molly cry? Once he found out, he would kill that person himself.  
Molly explained the whole situation to him.  
To say that Albus Dumbledore was angry would be an understatement.  
How had everything gone so wrong?  
How had William found out everything?  
How dare Arthur question Molly as head of house Weasley and cast her out of the family?  
Dumbledore took a few minutes to calm down then spoke.  
“Don’t worry Molly, we will kill Arthur because he did this to you and ruined all our carefully thought out plans. Years of planning, years of preparation, and all of that ruined because of two people. We will see if Bill can come around. If he does, then he can join us. If not, then we will either kill him or obliviate him.  
No one needs to find out that you will help me to deal with Arthur and Bill. Let’s create a plan and then we can leave.”  
Dumbledore completely forgot about the tracker that was placed in him all those years ago, so did not realize that the Goblins would never let that happen. He didn’t need to know that his tracker was with Bill right now.

At the Burrow, Bill’s face went white.  
“Guys, we need to move now! Dumbledore is planning to kill you, and deal with me, dad, so we need to go before he gets here with Molly.”

Arthur and the rest were scared, what the fuck was this madman doing? He did a massive summoning charm and within 5 minutes, they were packed and ready to leave.  
Bill contacted Ragnock and explained everything in a few sentences.  
Unknown to Bill and the rest of the family, Harry had been listening to everything that Bill had told Ragnock.  
He had been trained in hand to hand combat, wandless dueling, and he also knew how to fight with knives, spears, and swords.  
He took a couple of knives, one spear, and a few pepper-up potions, and created a portkey which would lead straight to the burrow.  
There were a few death-eater masks and robes which the goblins had taken from a few people over time, and Harry put on one robe and one mask.  
He changed his face so that he would be unrecognizable in case the mask fell off.  
This was his chance to fight the man who had caused him and many others suffering over the years.  
He placed the portkey in one of his pockets which he had spelled with very dangerous curses.  
The portkey activated, there was a tug behind his navel, and he appeared at the burrow.  
Arthur was having similar thoughts as Harry. He also wanted to fight the man who had turned his wife into a monster, and caused many people to suffer.  
He admired the loyalty of all his children, but there was no time to argue with them.  
He couldn’t let them fight. As soon as he had finished body-binding his children, a death-eater entered, but he wasn’t carrying his wand.  
The figure took off its mask, and a face with black eyes and red hair stared up at Arthur.  
“I have bought the portkey, the figure said. “This will take you all to the bank.  
Harry was puzzled to see all the boys in a body-bind, but he figured out what might have been going on.  
“I am fighting with you,” Arthur said.  
Please take the rest of the children to the bank. Harry pulled out another portkey which was a long rope. Harry took the body-bind curse off the boys, and they immediately tried to get up.  
Harry waved his hand, and the rope flew through the air, tying all the boys hands and feet together. The beetle flew and hid in the unknown man’s pocket.  
The portkey activated just as Dumbledore and Molly arrived.  
“Come out, Arthur!” Came the Booming voice of a very enraged Albus Dumbledore.  
“You ruined our plans, so we are going to kill you!” Molly shouted.  
Her voice was loud and it attracted attention. The neighbors of the Weasleys were the Lovegoods.  
Xenophilius Lovegood was the manager of the Quibbler. Fortunately for him, his loud printing machine had just finished printing the magazines, and he heard the commotion from the Burrow. He went out, cast a disalusionment charm on himself, and went to the Burrow to watch what was about to take place.  
Arthur did not want his house to be destroyed, so he took his wand. The unknown man disalusioned himself, and Arthur followed him out of the house.  
Molly and Dumbledore stood there, their faces twisted in fury and their wands out, pointing at Arthur.  
He sighed, it looked like today was going to be a long one.  
“What are you doing back here? You are no longer welcome and I see you brought Dark lord Dumbledore with you as well.”  
Molly and Dumbledore became extremely upset. Dumbledore decided to respond.  
“Arthur, I am no dark lord, what made you say such a thing?”  
“Do you know what a dark lord is Dumbledore?”  
“Yes, of course I do. I have fought two dark lords on many occasions, Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort. Surely you have heard of the order of the phoenix? This was an organization which I created to fight Voldemort, and I also defeated Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. I am the leader of the light. Whatever I do is for the greater good. It’s my job to make sure that the world is not being taken over by any dark lord.  
I am also very hurt that you can even think of me in that way. I am no dark lord. I am just an old man who is doing what is best for everyone.”  
“Oh yeah? If you are truly doing the best for everyone, why did you set up the Potters and many order members to die? Why did you leave a baby on the doorstep of a cold November night? Why did you confound Sirius Black to kill Pettigrew in front of many witnesses? You knew that Sirius Black was innocent. You are chief warlock. You could have pushed for a trial. Why did you send an innocent man to Azkaban? Why did you encourage Gellert Grindelwald to become a dark lord? You knew all about Tom Riddle before he came to Hogwarts. Why did you not stop him before he became a dark lord? Why did you hint about Horcruxes to Tom? Why did you leave the book in a place where Tom could find it? Why did you cast a compulsion charm on Horace Slughorn to reveal everything about Horcruxes to Tom?  
Why did you have Molly change Ron to what he has become now? Why did you get Molly to spell and potion Ginny?  
Why did you feed people like Moody loyalty potions and put heaps of spells on them?  
It definitely sounds like something a dark lord would do.”

Dumbledore was furious. Here was a man who did not listen to everything he said. It was necessary for Arthur to die. The worst thing was that Arthur and William knew that he was potioning and spelling people like Moody.  
After Arthur was dealt with, he would go find Remus and Moody and make sure that they both were still under the potions and spells. If they were not, then he would have to put them under them again. Remus, he could easily potion and spell, but Moody was going to be hard because he to paranoid for his own good.  
If all of this got out, then everything would go down the drain.  
He decided to fire the first spell.  
“Difindo!” He shouted, hoping to hit the man. Suddenly, a shield came out of nowhere and intercepted the curse before it could do any damage.  
Dumbledore was stunned, how could anyone put up a shield so fast? He wondered how it was being done, because he could see no one else there.

Harry was watching everything. He practiced for hours with the help of his family and friends to be able to sense magic anywhere. He was able to do it to a point that it was now second nature to him, even though he was still young.  
“Mr. Weasley, duck!”  
Arthur snapped out of his shock and ducked just in time to avoid a Reducto aimed at his head.  
Molly fired an organ rupturing curse in the direction of the man.  
Harry was in raged when he saw the sickly yellow light coming towards him.  
Rita franticly tried to get out, but Harry sidestepped, making Rita relax and saving his own life in the process.  
Rita Skeeter was very happy. What she had seen a few minutes ago would make a very good story. Unfortunately, she couldn’t print everything, but the things she was going to print would cause an uproar in the public and ruin many people’s reputations. Right now, she watched in awe as this man fought with the most powerful wizard and the supposed leader of the light.  
The man knew how to fight, there was no doubt about that.  
“Come out and face me like a man!” Dumbledore shouted.  
“Very well,” Harry said in a deep, raspy voice.  
The deep, raspy voice came from behind Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore turned around.  
Harry quickly moved in front of Dumbledore, sliced through both of his wrists and grabbed him by the throat.  
“Aaaahhhh!” Dumbledore screamed in pain as his hands were cut off from the wrist.  
Dumbledore’s wand fell to the ground with both of his hands. Plenty of blood fell from the man’s wrists.  
Unfortunately, Harry couldn’t let Dumbledore die just yet, so he stopped the flow of blood.  
“Avada ke,” Molly shouted, but before she could finish the curse, a knife came out of nowhere and cut her wand cleanly in half.

Harry waved his hand and the ground started to shake.  
Vines burst out of the ground, wrapped around Molly’s body, and suspended her in the air.  
The more Molly struggled, the tighter the vines became. She decided that struggling was not a good thing to do just yet, so she went still.  
After dealing with Molly, Harry picked up his knife which he had cut off Dumbledore’s hands with, vanished the blood off of it, picked up his other knife, and pocketed them both.  
Harry wanted Dumbledore to experience some of the abuse that he had to endure at the Dursley house, so he conjured a belt and cricket bat, vanished Dumbledore’s clothes, and bought the belt down hard on his back until there were many scars and bruises there.  
He then grabbed the cricket bat, and brought it down hard on Dumbledore’s broken and bloody back, until all of it was bruised and bloody.  
Arthur shot a few stinging hexes at Molly. All she could do was cry out in pain.  
“Fernunculus,” Arthur muttered and angry red boils appeared on Molly’s face. Her screams were so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.  
Harry grabbed Dumbledore by the throat, strangled him until he began to turn blue, let him go, and kicked him in the balls, hard.

Dumbledore moaned and thrashed in pain.  
Harry, still not satisfied, punched Dumbledore hard in the stomach and sliced off his crooked nose.  
“Did you know that I was beaten like this on a daily basis Dumbledore?” Harry said.  
“Who…are…y-you?” Dumbledore gasped out.  
Harry chuckled. “Call me consequence, because that is what I am. I am the consequence of your actions. Did you enjoy the pain I caused you? Wait, why am I even asking you this. You have caused me a thousand times more pain during my life. I have just showed you a little bit of what I had to endure because of your actions.  
Dumbledore had no idea of who this man was.  
He had seen the faces of all those who he had wronged over his long life, but he did not recognize who this person was.  
In the meantime, Harry waved his hand, the vines disappeared back into the ground, and Molly came crashing to the ground, landing next to Dumbledore. Harry roughly cut her arm and collected her blood and put it in a vial. He inserted a blood speech and thought tracker in her, and stood next to Arthur.

Arthur had no idea what to do.  
“Never did I think that I would ever see such violence from you, Molly and Dumbledore. Although, you just kept everything well hidden, worthless pieces of shit. Dark lord Dumbledore and your minion Molly, as Head of House Weasley, you are no longer welcome on any property owned by me or any of the Weasley children.”  
At his declaration, magic swirled around him, ceiling his oath.  
Harry kicked both of Dumbledore’s hands and they landed on Dumbledore’s chest.  
Molly reached out, and grabbed the broken hands, and with her other hand, she grabbed Dumbledore’s arm.  
Dumbledore hissed in pain, and Molly picked up Dumbledore’s wand from the ground.  
Harry decided to let them both go this time. He would ruin their reputations, and make the public find out about their plans before properly punishing and killing them.  
There was a loud crack as Molly disaparated with Dumbledore.

One day later.  
“You don’t have to,” Hermione said to Harry softly.  
Ragnock had asked Harry if he would be willing to put some of his childhood memories into the pensive. Hermione would be going in and taking photos and videos which Gellert would drop off at the police station.  
Ragnock knew that the news would travel fast, and he wanted that to happen. He wanted it to go on TV and the radio so that Albus Dumbledore would have a harder time going to places.  
The memories would have to be modified, because the muggles could not find out about the magical world.  
That was fine, but the question was how to go about telling the police where they got the videos and photos?  
Very soon, a plan was thought of.  
Harry was shaking. He did not want people to pity him or think him weak just because he was beaten up by a couple of muggles.  
Harry had a good memory, so he could remember most of the abuse. He had also gotten a few memories from Wormtail as well.  
Flashback, a couple of hours earlier.  
Harry entered the dueling room to find Remus who was looking very happy as well as a very beaten up, bloody twitching and sobbing Peter Pettigrew.  
“That was for betraying James and Lily, you sniveling coward.  
Remus took a knife, pulled up Peter’s arm with the dark mark, and started to carve the word traitor on his arm. Because the knife was cursed, the words carved onto the arm would always stay there. That is for causing my honorary nephew problems, you bastard.  
Remus struck Peter hard across the face and sent a cutting curse towards his balls. “That was for framing Sirius, you pitiful excuse for a human being.”

Harry wanted to see how Peter had managed to frame Sirius so he motioned Remus to stop and entered the rat’s mind.  
There were a few interesting memories that popped up so he decided to look at them.  
September 20th, 1971.  
Peter Pettigrew was a very cunning young wizard. He acted like an average person to fool people around him. He was currently on his way to the headmaster’s office to see what old Dumbledore required of him.  
“Come in, Peter,” Dumbledore said when he knocked on the office door.  
Peter entered the room. Dumbledore was his mentor. He had been the one who had taught him how to be sneaky and cunning. Peter knew about all of Dumbledore’s plans to eventually take over the world.  
“Would you like a cup of tea, Peter?”  
“No thanks, I just had a lot of food from the kitchens before I came to your office.”  
“That’s fine. Now, the reason why I have called you to my office is because I want you to befriend James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.”  
“W-what!” Peter said looking horrified, “Why do you want me to befriend two pranksters who are full of themselves, and a werewolf?”  
For the greater good, Peter. I will pay you a million galleon’s per week if you do that.”  
A greedy look came into Peter’s eyes at the mention of money. “Of course, , I will gladly do it.

November 1973.  
“Albus!” Peter said in delight as he hugged the old man around the waste. “I don’t want to be payed anymore for befriending the idiots.” A relieved look crossed the old wizard’s face. I am learning so much from them. Black and Potter are arrogant and don’t treat me very well, but Lupin is okay. Potter, Black, and I are secretly learning how to become animagi so that we can help Lupin when he transforms on the full moon.  
“Be careful, Peter. Becoming an animagus is very difficult. Also, in courage Black, Potter, and Lupin to torment and bully Severus Snape. I will pretend to be the grandfather who rescues him, and he will join us. The boy has lots of potential.  
October 1976.  
Albus, we have all mastered our animagus forms.  
He drew a stag, a dog, and a rat on a piece of parchment and handed it to Dumbledore who looked quite pleased.  
“This is James,” Peter said pointing at the stag, “Sirius,” he said as he pointed at the dog, “and this is me.” He pointed at the rat.  
June 1978.  
“Severus has decided to become a death-eater instead of joining you,” Peter said in Dumbledore’s office.”  
“How dare he!” Albus bellowed in rage as a few of his instruments shattered.  
December 1979.  
“I will do it,” said Peter,” “I will become a death-eater and pass on information about the order of the phoenix to the dark lord.  
“Very good, Peter.”

January 1st, 1980  
“Why do you want to become a death-eater?” Lord Voldemort asked Peter.”  
Because I want the wizards to rule, and mudbloods and muggles to die. Us pure-bloods don’t have space in this world for such filth.  
Voldemort smiled.  
Harry had seen this memory before.  
Voldemort grabbed Peter by the arm and apparated in a muggle street.  
He pointed to a house which a family was laughing in.  
If you really want to become a death-eater, then you will kill the family over there.  
Peter nodded and entered the house, Voldemort behind him.  
Peter waved his wand and the door burst open.  
The noise faltered, and the noise of something shuffling was heard.  
Peter stormed into the living room, pointed his wand at the man and yelled “Crucio!”  
The man screamed in agony.  
After a minute, Peter killed the man by sending a blasting curse to the man’s stomach and chest.  
Peter raped and killed the woman next.  
The screams of the man and woman was music to his ears.  
He reveled in the despair and hopelessness he had caused. He was enjoying every minute of it. It was a pity that there were no children around. It would have been fun to play with them.  
He heard a creak from behind the couch, but he paid no attention to it.  
After leaving the house, Peter set the house on fire.  
“Not bad,” Voldemort said as he marked Peter, “but you missed two children. The creak that you heard was of the boy trying to hold the girl back.  
You need to pay attention to every single thing next time.”  
“Yes, my lord.”

October 29th, 1981.  
You must betray them, Peter. It’s for the greater good.” Dumbledore said.  
Peter had been fooling Voldemort for a long time. Because of his occlumency barriers, Voldemort didn’t know everything when he used legilimency. Unfortunately for Voldemort, Peter was not loyal to him at all.  
He was only loyal to one man, and that was Albus Dumbledore. Because Peter had also passed on information to Voldemort, Bengy Fenwick, the Bones, The pruets, the McKinnons, Dorcus Medow’s, more muggle-borns and muggles had been killed.

Peter was pleased as he revealed the secret of the Potters to Voldemort.  
Finally, the Potters would be dead.

October 31st, 1981.  
Peter transformed and watched Voldemort as he killed James and Lily.  
It was a shame that Lily had to die. He liked Lily.  
He was panicked when the killing curse rebounded, killing Voldemort. He knew that Voldemort was not dead when a mist which looked like him escaped his body.  
The same day: One hour later.  
“Peter, you have to frame Sirius Black so he goes to Azkaban.”  
“Okay.”

November 1st, 1981.  
“How could you betray them Peter? We trusted you!” Sirius Black shouted.  
A few muggles curiously turned to watch what was going on.  
“Sirius! Lily, James! How could you betray them?”  
Peter pointed his wand behind him, cut off one of his fingers, and sent a blasting curse which hit the gas line.  
The last thing he heard were screams as he escaped down the sewers to go back to Dumbledore.  
“Well done, Peter.”  
“Thanks.”  
A red-headed woman who Peter recognized as Molly Weasley was in the Room.  
A few minutes later, a plan was made to keep Peter safe.  
Peter hid in Dumbledore’s cloak in rat form as he watched how Dumbledore, Minerva, and Hagrid dropped Harry on the doorstep of Petunia’s house.  
November 10th, 1981.  
“Mum, can I keep him?” Five-year-old Percy Weasley asked.  
“Yes of course you can dear.” From that day on, Peter Pettigrew started to live in the Weasley household where he was fed, watered, and looked after. He laughed every time people thought of him as the Marder, a hero who was killed.  
Harry pulled out of Peter’s mind, and for the first time in his life, cast the cruciatus curse on him.  
Uncle Remus, this thing was paid 1 million galleons weekly by dark lord Dumbledore for almost two years to be friends with you, Sirius and my dad(James) then went back to Dumbledore and told him to stop the payments. Not only that, but he also told the man that they all were working on changing into Animagus’s to help you out in 1973, then three years later when they had mastered it, showed him a parchment with drawings and pointed out the individual forms. There are also memories that you would be interested in, because they lead right up to when my birth parents were killed and a little beyond. Keep this thing out of my sight. Here are the memories I got from him so you can see for yourself. He turned, gave one last filthy glare to the man on the floor and fled the room.  
Harry fled to his room, and for the first time in a while, he cried.  
He cried for all the innocent people who had lost their lives because of the violence and war, he cried for those children and adults who had known only misery in their lives. He cried for those who had been manipulated and potioned by both dark lords, Dumbledore and Voldemort. He cried for his parents who had been setup by one dark lord and been killed by the other. He cried for his godfather who had been wrongfully convicted and was suffering. He cried for himself, who had not been able to have a normal life because his parents had been snatched away from him, not that he did not like spending time with his cousin, friends, Gellert, and the goblins, It’s just that he did not see his parents in the flesh and his godfather.  
Seeing the memories had just forcefully reminded him that his life was not going to be normal.  
After ten minutes, Harry went out of the room and heard Peter’s screams and sobbing.  
End flashback.  
Five minutes later, the pensive was filled with memories, and Hermione entered it with a camera hung around her neck.

Hermione watched in horror as baby Harry was placed on the doorstep of number 4, Privet drive without anything, such as a warming charm to protect him. She listened as a stern woman tried to convince Dumbledore that it was not a good idea to leave him there, because he would never be loved.  
The woman went on to say that she watched them all day and they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable and they had this boy who was throwing his serial at the wall in the morning and he was running up the street in the afternoon, screaming for sweets.  
Hermione would ask director Ragnock to edit some of the conversation.  
The rest of the memories of the abuse was like watching a horror movie, and Hermione stopped herself from vomiting many times.  
After the memories were finished, Hermione was ejected from the pensive.  
She was white faced and shaking.  
Ragnock did not have a good feeling about this, so he sent her to the mind-healers after taking the camera.  
He then modified the memory of Dumbledore leaving Harry on the doorstep, put the film in an envelope along with a letter, went to a non-magical post office, and had it posted to the nearest police station.

July 31st, 1991.  
Harry was not happy. Didn’t anyone remember his birthday today?  
Everyone treated him the same as they would every day, except they didn’t want to talk to him.  
He sat in his room miserably. He couldn’t find out what was going on through the mind link either, because they had temporarily blocked it.  
He disalusioned himself and made his way to the dining room where everyone was.  
He saw Hermione go out and say, “I’ll get Harry now.  
He took off the disalusionment charm and went in.  
“Surprise!” Yelled everyone.  
What Harry saw made tears come to his eyes. He suddenly felt ashamed for being angry with all of them.  
The table was full of food, and Ragnock was levitating a huge cake which said Happy eleventh birthday Harry in green icing.  
Harry received many gifts from his friends and family. After the gifts were opened, they all had a lot of cake and started to chat with each other.  
Suddenly, all conversation stopped as Ragnock pulled another package out of his pocket.  
“Harry, son, step forward.”

Harry was overwhelmed. He had been to many Goblin parties for his friends inside the nation over the years and every child had been presented something on their eleventh birthday. If his thoughts were right, something extremely special was about to happen. He came out of his shock and stepped towards his father.  
“Harry, on behalf of the entire nation, I want to present you this gift.”

Harry took the package from Ragnock with trembling hands and opened it to find a small sword, perfect for close range combat inside.  
He was speechless, he knew they trusted and loved him, but didn’t realize it was to quite this extent. No human had been presented with Goblin made blades in a ceremony like this since Godric Gryffindor. Because of the adoption, he was a mix of both though.  
“Thank you, I have no idea what to say,” he began. “I want to thank each and every one of you for adopting me and keeping me safe. I still remember when I came into the bank seven years ago, having just learnt about magic from a man who most of the wizarding world consider insane. I would be honored to accept this gift.”  
“Hermione and I would also like to thank you for teaching us your ways and keeping us safe,” Neville said.  
“I would like to thank you for adopting me and helping me become a better person,” Dudley added.  
“All of us would like to also thank Gellert for escaping prison to help us get rid of Dumbledore,” Harry said.  
“To the goblins and Gellert,” Harry said as he rose his glass of pumpkin juice as a toast.  
“To Gellert and the goblins,” Neville, Hermione, and Dudley said as they clinked their glasses with Harry’s.

A few hours later.  
Harry’s eleventh birthday was a special day.  
All of the adults as well as Harry and Hermione had decided that the soul bond would be completed.  
Both Harry and Hermione had been very angry at first after they heard about the soul bond. They had no choice. They had to get married. What if they didn’t like each other?  
They had still decided that they would become friends. To their surprise, a couple of years later, they had started fancying each other. However, out of the both of them, neither Harry or Hermione were brave enough to tell that they both fancied the other.  
“er, Hermione? Can I have a word with you?”  
Hermione was very nervous as she followed Harry to his room.  
Unknown to both of them, the conversation that they were going to have would make them both happy.  
Hermione sat on Harry’s bed as he started pacing around the room.  
“Hermione, um… I need to tell you something. I have wanted to tell you this for a long time. First of all, promise me that whatever I will tell you won’t ruin our friendship.”  
“I promise you, Harry,” Hermione said nervously.  
“Hermione Ifncyyou.”  
“I’m sorry, but can you repeat that again?” Hermione said.  
A blush was slowly spreading across her face. Harry didn’t mean to say that he had fancied her, did he?  
She didn’t want her hopes to rise, so she held her breath and waited for Harry to speak.  
“Er, Hermione, I…I…I,”  
“You what, Harry?”  
Hermione, I…I fancy you, I mean, like you, well more than a friend you know, I was wondering if,”  
“I fancy you too.  
“You what?” Harry asked blankly.  
“I like you, Harry. In fact, I have had a crush on you since I was nine years old, but I was afraid to tell you. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.  
After Hermione’s words sunk in, Harry asked. “Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?”  
“Yes!” Hermione shouted as she ran toward him.  
They met in a bone-crushing hug.  
Hermione just couldn’t resist. She had wanted Harry to kiss her first, but the urge to kiss him was becoming unbearable.  
She closed her eyes and came closer.  
She was so close that she could feel Harry’s breath on her face.  
Throwing all caution to the wind, she suddenly came forward and kissed Harry full on the mouth.  
After Harry didn’t kiss back, she was embarrassed.  
“I’m so sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to,” but she didn’t get to finish what she was saying, because Harry was kissing her back.  
He then pulled away.  
Both Hermione and Harry wanted to activate the bond right there and then, because they both knew that they would forever remain loyal to each other, and never leave each other.  
They both brought their faces forward and kissed.  
This time, the kiss was more passionate.  
They didn’t see the golden glow that surrounded them, but they did hear Phoenix song as they enjoyed the moment.  
There magic fused together, they received all of each other’s memories, and besides the mind link that they had with their friends, another link was created.  
They became immune to any compulsions, love potions which they may be given in the future and a lot more.  
A few minutes later, both Harry and Hermione got a letter congratulating them on their marriage from the Ministry.  
They did not need to get a letter from Gringotts because Ragnock knew that the Sole bond was going to be completed at some point today.

Two days later, a letter was sent off to the Daily Profit.  
August 6th, 1991.  
Gringotts  
Private meeting room  
1:00 PM  
About eight reporters including Rita stood in front of Harry.  
He had to cast a silencing charm on all of them and put them in body binds because they kept taking pictures and asking questions.

Harry had gone through his parents will so that he would know what to expect.  
He was going to explain about his whole life except Gellert, because Gellert had to be a surprise yet.  
After Albus too many names Dumbledore was dealt with, then Harry would clear Gellert’s name after explaining his side of the story.  
He took a deep breath and began.  
“Hello, my name is Harry Potter.”  
Ragnock took off the body bind and the silencing charms.  
“As you all know, Lord Voldemort,” everyone flinched.  
“Was defeated on October 31st, 1981.  
“What you have been told is a lie.  
I did not defeat Voldemort,” the reporters flinched again.  
“Oh, get over it. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself.  
I will tell you mine and Voldemort’s story today.  
Continuing from where I left off.  
I did not defeat Voldemort. It was my mother who did. She sacrificed herself for me. Before she died, she did a ritual which would save me. Unfortunately, the ritual required a sacrifice.”  
Harry projected the memory of his parent’s deaths.  
It was hard for him to relive the moment, but he had to stay strong.

Fifteen-month-old Harry giggled as bubbles streamed out of his dad’s wand.  
He tried to catch one of the bubbles in his fist.  
His mum had just grabbed him from his broom. He was really enjoying flying.  
Now, however, he wanted to play with the bubbles.

Boom! The loud sound frightened Harry and he began to cry.  
“Dada, dada!” he began shouting as his dad ran. He did not want his dad to go yet.  
When he heard his dad shouting, he had a feeling that something was very wrong.  
“Come on Harry. It’s time to go,” his mummy said as she ran upstairs.  
Harry giggled because it felt like flying.  
His mummy put him in his crib.  
She cut her hand and started drawing strange shapes over his body. Harry struggled because he did not want his mummy to draw on him.  
Suddenly, tears started to flow freely from her eyes.  
“Mama?” Harry said concerned.  
He tried to reach up to wipe the tears from his mummy’s eyes, but before he could do that, she wiped them away.  
“Harry. Mummy loves you; dada loves you. Stay strong, stay safe.”  
Just then, the door burst open.  
Harry looked into the blood red eyes of the snake like face. He instantly disliked the man and was scared of him.  
The man shouted at his mummy, his mummy shouted back, and the man pulled out his wand and shouted something that sounded like “adva kevadra!” And after the light hit his mummy, she fell to the floor.  
Harry was angry. He did not understand what had just happened. All he knew was that the scary man had hurt his mummy.  
When the man sent the light his way, he concentrated very hard. He wanted to hurt the man who had hurt his mummy.  
Unknown to fifteen-month-old Harry at the time, his magic and the runes that his mother had drawn on him were able to rebound the unblockable avada kedavra killing curse.  
The seen changed.  
Sirius Black and Rubius Hagrid were arguing before they both got on the bike.  
The reporters had wondered why Hagrid was insisting that Harry needed to go to Dumbledore.  
At the same time, they were glad that he wasn’t given to the mass murderer Sirius Black who would have probably killed their savior.  
Little did they know that after seeing a few memories, what they knew about Sirius Black would completely change.  
They watched Dumbledore confound Sirius to go and kill Peter Pettigrew, then they watched how Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius Black.  
They were shocked to see the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, the wizard who they thought so highly of could do such things.  
They then watched how Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore arranged for Peter to stay with them while an innocent man was condemned to the hell on earth also known as Azkaban prison without a trial.  
The most interesting memory was when Albus Dumbledore dropped young Harry on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle.  
Harry projected the memory.

At midnight on November 1st, 1981, Albus Dumbledore apparated on the corner of privet drive.  
A rat missing a toe was snuggled in his pocket.  
His long beard was tucked into his belt and his blue eyes were twinkling like mad.  
A tabby cat which was sitting on a wall moved. Its tale twitched and eyes narrowed.  
Dumbledore sighed and muttered. “Oh, I should have known.  
His face twisted into an expression of pure rage for a second.  
Putting a fake smile on his face he said, “Fancy seeing you here, Minerva.”  
He pulled out a put-outer from his cloak and clicked it twelve times, extinguishing all the lights from Privet drive.  
The only source of light that could be seen on the street was the pinpricks of the eyes of the tabby.  
The cat transformed into a stern looking woman, Minerva McGonigal, professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
“How did you know it was me, Albus?”  
My dear , I have seen you a lot of times in your animagus form. As soon as I saw the markings around your eyes, I knew it was you. Tell me, why were you sitting so stiffly on the wall?”  
“Well, you would be stiff if you had to sit on the wall all day.”  
“All day when you could have been celebrating? I must have past many parties and feasts on my way here.”  
Minerva sniffed angrily.  
"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no, even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent. I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."  
Albus turned away to hide the expression of annoyance from her.  
“Well, we have faced eleven years full of war and violence. Loved ones were dying. Now that the war is temporarily over, people are celebrating. I know that some of them are getting carried away, but you can’t blame them. Remember, they had precious little to celebrate.  
"I know that," said Minerva irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."  
She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"  
“Not really,” Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
Shortly before his demise , I found out that he had somehow gained immortality, so unfortunately, he is still alive. My sources have confirmed that he has lost his powers, along with his body, and fled. Where he has gone, I do not know.”  
After a bit of silence, Minerva asked, “If Voldemort is gone, what will become of his followers?”  
“We have managed to put most of them in Azkaban, but a few people like Lucius Malfoy have escaped Justice because they slipped gallions in the right pockets.  
Minerva had an angry look on her face.  
She suddenly spun and looked the old man in the eyes.  
“Are the rumors about the Potters true?”  
She fixed Dumbledore with a piercing stare.  
“The rumor is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are…are…that they're…dead."  
Dumbledore nodded and Minerva gasped.  
"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... " he said.  
Minerva’s voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke, and that's why he's gone."  
Dumbledore nodded again.  
"It's...it's true?" faltered Minerva. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him… I didn’t expect a mere infant to temporarily kill the darkest wizard of all time. How in the world did Harry survive?"  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."  
Minerva pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.  
Dumbledore turned away to hide the smile that crept across his face.  
He turned back to Minerva.  
"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
"Yes," said Minerva. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."  
"You don't mean…you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Minerva, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore, you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son. I saw him throwing his serial at the wall in the morning, and kick his mother all the way up the street in the afternoon, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"  
"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."  
"A letter?" repeated Minerva faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous. A legend. I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future. There will be books written about Harry. Every child in our world will know his name!"  
"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"  
“I have a few friends who are squibs. I will take Harry there, but I will not have him raised in this neighborhood.”  
“Minerva, for the greater good, Harry needs to stay here.”  
“Absolutely not! I’d rather raise him as my own.  
Dumbledore was enraged.  
He waved his wand casting memory charms and compulsion charms.  
Minerva’s eyes glazed over and she staggered back, clutching her chest.  
Just as Albus finished, a motorcycle descended from the sky.  
There were two people on it.  
Rubius Hagrid with a bundle in one hand.  
Hagrid nodded to Dumbledore and Minerva and they nodded back.  
“I trust there were no problems?” Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No, professor Dumbledore sir.”  
Dumbledore and Minerva bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.  
"Is that where?" whispered Minerva.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give him here, Hagrid, we'd better get this over with."  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
"Could I, could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
"Shhh!" hissed Minerva, "You'll wake the Muggles!"  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it. Lily an' James dead, an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles."  
"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Minerva whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Minerva blinked furiously, and Dumbledore stood there with a blank face.  
“Good night, professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall,” Hagrid said with tears streaming down his face.  
He got onto Sirius’s bike, wiped his eyes, and drove off into the night.  
“I expect that I shall be seeing you soon, Minerva,” Dumbledore said. “I have some unfinished business that I need to attend to.”  
Minerva nodded, transformed into a tabby cat, and ran off.  
Soon, a crack was heard as Minerva Mcgonagall apparated.  
Dumbledore walked back to the doorstep and looked down at the child.  
“I am truly sorry, Harry, but things have to be this way for the greater good.  
The memory changed.

Two-year-old Harry Potter lay in his cupboard. He did not understand why his aunt and uncle didn’t love him.  
Harry shuffled around.  
“Boy!” Harry froze. His aunt was approaching.  
“Stop making that noise at once, you useless boy.  
Because he was scared of the shouting, he began to cry.  
His aunt opened the door and slapped him hard across the face.  
The seen changed.

Three-year-old Harry was having a nightmare of his parents’ deaths. He started screaming.  
“Boy!” Bellowed his uncle.  
We are getting tired of this.  
He opened the cupboard door and dragged Harry out by his hair.  
Harry, who was upset because of his nightmare became even more upset and a bit frightened when his uncle grabbed him, raised up his singlet and shirt from his back, brought out a belt, and started beating up Harry.  
Soon, Harry’s uncle closed the door.  
Harry was all bloody and bruised.  
And so, the memories continued, and the reporters took notes.  
Ragnock had cut Gellert out of the memories and put a blond man by the name of Conner Winters there.  
Not every memory was shown, however, after a few memories, Harry briefly explained everything.

3:30 P.m.  
The reporters had gotten all the notes to write the articles, and Harry and the goblins were ready to do the inheritance test.  
Harry cut his palm with the dagger.  
Blood spirted out of the cut and Harry let some of it fall on the parchment.  
The parchment began to glow, and soon, writing started to appear.   
The goblins, Harry, and the reporters looked at the parchment.

Name: Harry James Scar rock Potter.  
Date of birth: July 31st, 1980.  
Parents: James Charles Potter, deceased. Lily Evans Potter, deceased. Ragnock, adopted father.  
Godparents: Sirius Orion Black, incarcerated. Alice Longbottom, in St. Mungo’s.  
Grandparents: Charles Potter, deceased. Doria Potter, deceased. Mark Evans, deceased. Rose Evans, deceased.  
Aunt and uncle: Petunia Dursley, deceased. Vernon Dursley, deceased.  
Godbrother: Neville Franklin Longbottom.  
Cousin: Dudley Dursley.  
Sole mate and wife: Hermione Jean Granger Potter.  
Businesses Inherited:  
Magical:  
Daily Prophet 100% - running Well.  
Quality Quidditch Supplies 15% - running Well.  
Eyelops Owl Emporium 50% - running Well.  
Flourish and Blotts 45% - running Well.  
Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions 15% - running Well.  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries 30% - Running Well.  
Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor 50% - running Well.  
The Leaky Cauldron 15% - running Well.  
The Three Broom Sticks 40% - running Well.  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry 75% - not running well.  
Muggle:  
Grunnings 50% - running well.  
Heir to:  
The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, house Black, house Peverell, house Ravenclaw, house Gryffindor, house Slytherin by right of conquest, house Merlyn, house Le Fay, and house Gaunt.  
The reporter’s eyes opened wide with surprise and aw.  
This was a very powerful wizard. They were determined to write the truth because they definitely did not want to get on the wrong side of Harry Potter.  
“I believe that some of you may not believe what I have told you,” Harry said. He raised his hand in the air and said, “I, Harry James Scarrock Potter, do swear on my flesh, bone, blood, life, and magic that what I have told the reporters is the truth. I also swear that I will tell the truth after claiming my inheritance. So I swear, so mote it be.  
A golden glow surrounded Harry and he felt a tug on his magic as the oath was completed.  
Harry then waved his hand and a bright ball of light appeared in front of him.

“Now, to claim your lordships,” Ragnock said. The reporters quickly put new film in their cameras and got them ready.  
“If you had not had a sole bond, then You couldn’t have claimed your lordships. You have claimed your heir rings. You would have been able to claim your lordship rings when you were of age, which, as you know, is when you turn 17. The Black lordship will only be available after your godfather has passed away. Even though the man was falsely imprisoned, magic recognizes him as the current lord Black. But because you have a sole bond, have completed it, and are married, you can claim all your lordships except the Black lordship now.”  
Ragnock presented Harry with the lord rings for all his houses and the heir ring for the House of Black. Harry put them on his ring finger, and they all flashed for a second, indicating that Harry was the rightful lord of them and as well as heir of The Most ancient and Noble House of Black and that magic had excepted him.  
Suddenly, questions were coming from everyone.  
“Are you going to get a big head just because you have that much Lord Potter?”  
“How are you going to defeat you-know-who?”  
“How are you going to defeat Albus Dumbledore and Molly?”  
“Are you planning on becoming a dark lord after you deal with those who made your life a living hell?”  
“Enough!” Harry shouted. You will get your answers shortly, but for now, please listen.  
Before Harry continued, the blood speech thought tracker which was connected to Albus Dumbledore began to glow and beep.  
Everyone turned towards it.

Albus Dumbledore was furious.  
Because he was still legally Harry’s magical guardian, he had gotten a letter about the marriage of Harry Potter with a girl called Hermione Granger.  
This was bad, very bad. Harry was supposed to marry Ginevra not anyone else. How did they get married in the first place? The letter had something about a sole bond.  
He reread the letter.  
So, they had completed the sole bond on Harry’s eleventh birthday.  
Luckily for him, Hermione Granger was a muggle-born. She didn’t know much about the wizarding world which was good.  
He would go to the Granger household and cast a spell on the girl’s parents to be horrible to her. He would implant memories of her being treated like shit from when she was two years old. He would be the hero and rescue the girl afterwards.  
Manipulating her would be easy from then on.  
Because Ginevra was captured, she was no use to his plans. He would make Hermione Granger his Bellatrix. Yes, if the plan went right, then she would be his most faithful servant. But first, before he went to Hermione Granger’s house, he would go to the Flamels, because Nicholas and Perenelle had a sole bond. Once he had all the information about sole bonds, then he would take steps to get a new servant.  
He decided to go to the Flamels today, and the Grangers tomorrow. He would have to have a goodnight sleep, because the stuff with the Grangers was going to be hard, and because the filthy creatures had taken his elder wand, it would require him to use extra power to accomplish his mission. If Hermione didn’t become loyal to him, then he would eliminate her after restoring her original memories.

The reporters had actual proof that the leader of the light was not as light as he seemed.  
Harry then told them all about how Merope Gaunt being a witch who had been treated like a slave, how she had seen Tom Riddle and his girlfriend going past, how she had developed a crush on Tom, how her brother Morphin had found out about it, how Morphin told her father, how Morphin had attacked Tom’s family, how Bob ogden had arrived at the house and talked about Morphin’s trial, how Marvolo had shown Bob a ring with an ugly black stone imbedded in it and told Bob that the stone on the ring had the Peverel coat of arms, how there family had been pure-blood all the way, how Marvolo had dragged Merope around the throat and showed Bob the locket of Slytherin, how Marvolo screamed at Bob that his family were the last decendents of Salazar Slytherin, how Merope looked longingly at Tom when he and his girlfriend Sicilia rode past, how Morphin had told Marvolo that Merope liked Tom, how, after being found guilty, Morphin had been sent to Azkaban, how Maripe had brewed love potions and ran away, how she used the potions on Tom, how, after getting pregnant, she stopped using the love potions, hoping that Tom loved her back in return, how Tom had left her, how she had survived with no money for a while, how she had gone to Borgen and Berks and celled her family airlume, Slytherin’s locket, how she lived alone for a while with the money she had, how she had gone to Wools orphanage and given birth to a baby boy, how she died after naming the child Tom after his father, Marvolo after his grandfather, and Riddle, his father’s last name.  
The reporters sat there with there mouths open in shock. They had heard that the dark lord was a blood supremacist, but they did not know that Tom was a halfblood himself.  
After recovering, they started taking notes.  
The memories continued. Tom being abused and bullied by other kids at the orphanage, Tom hurting those who annoyed him, Tom making things move without touching them, Tom talking to snakes, Tom taking a few children to a cave and tormenting them, Tom learning how to be sneaky, Tom doing bad things and framing other people for them, Tom being angry because Mrs. Coal thought that Tom needed to go to the asylum because she and others thought that something was wrong with him, Tom passing all his tests and exams, Albus Dumbledore visiting Tom at the orphanage, telling him about Hogwarts, Tom going to Diagon Alley to buy his school things, Tom being called a mudblood by a few students, Tom being sorted into Slytherin, Tom being hexed, cursed, and physically hit, and emotionally abused for being a mudblood being in the house of serpents, Tom putting the rest of the Slytherins in their place, Tom being bullied by Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors for being a slimy snake, Tom speaking parceltongue to Salazar’s portrate asking about the chamber, Tom opening the chamber of secrets, releasing the Bazilisk and petrifying students with it, Tom killing Myrtle Warren and framing Rubius Hagrid for his crimes, and Tom talking to Salazar’s portrate. The conversation that Tom had with Salazar was of course, done in parceltongue, but Harry pressed a translation rune and the conversation was translated to English.  
For the reporters it was a big shock, and after they had posted the articles, it would also be a big shock for the public as well. They had heard so many bad things about Salazar Slytherin, but this conversation changed everything.  
“Hello, great-great grandfather,” Tom said as he bowed to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.  
“I managed to start your noble work again. I did not tell you this before because your work was still in progress, but I had started opening your chamber a few months ago, and finally, a mudblood was killed.” The look of joy faded from Tom’s face. “Unfortunately, the school was about to be shut down, so I framed another student.” He held up his hand, and on his ring finger, the lordship ring of the most noble and ancient house of Slytherin gleamed in the moonlight.  
A look of shock and then despair appeared on his face, and a few tears trickled down his cheeks and into his beard.  
“Tom, my boy, the Bazalisk was not meant to kill any students. It was meant to protect the school.”  
Tom’s mask fell, and for the first time in his life, he was confused. “What? But…but…people…the books…they all…” He fell silent.  
“Tell me about your life,” he finally said as he sat down.  
“When I was very young, muggles murdered my parents and tried to kill me as well. As you are aware, during my time, us witches and wizards were being hunted by muggles and being killed.  
After my parents were murdered, the muggles tried to catch me as well, but because I was small, I was able to escape. For months I lived on the streets and stole food from wherever I could to survive. Then one day while I was wondering in a park, I met a boy called Godric Gryffindor. His parents were also killed and he was living with his aunt. He told me his problems and I told him mine. Because we were so similar, we became fast friends.  
Then many years later, we met Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. We talked about what we wanted to do in life and decided that we wanted to build a school for Witches and Wizards, regardless of where they came from.  
Those were very dark and troubling times. Many muggle-born children were burnt or killed for being witches and wizards. Many were abandoned, and many became spies for us and muggles.  
There were many muggle-born wizards and witches who the muggles had sent to our school. Those muggle-borns desperately wanted to help wizards and witches. I, along with my friends and fellow witches and wizards believed them. But what we did not know was that they had been tasked to bring information to the muggles.

Once muggles got hold of the information, they started attacking houses of witches and wizards.  
The muggle-borns who were being abused were the hardest to deal with.  
Some muggle-borns left their families and joined us. Some muggle-borns started attacking muggles because they hated muggles and wanted to make the world a muggle-free place.  
Some muggle-borns pretended to join the muggles. They had to kill a few wizards and witches just to stay in the good books of the muggles. They thought that sacrifices needed to be made so their ultimate goal could be achieved. Their magic was very well controlled, and so the muggles were actually fooled for some time. They trusted the muggle-borns who had infiltrated them, and gave up all the information that those muggle-borns desired.  
Unknown to the muggles, trusting those muggle-borns was their downfall. Those muggle-borns started hunting down and killing muggles.  
Some muggle-borns left the muggles and truly became part of our society.  
I decided that I was going to save any muggle-borns as I could. We have a book which records the names and addresses of children who are muggle-born or muggle-raised.  
I would go through the book and take the muggle-born children away from their families while they are still babies and raise them as my own.  
I eventually married Rowena and we had two children, James Salazar Slytherin and Helena Rowena Ravenclaw.  
A decade after my marriage, Rowena, Helga, and Godric found out that I was kidnapping muggle-born children and raising them as my own, and they were not happy. We had a disagreement which ended quite badly for us, so I created a chamber and put a Bazalisk there to protect the school, just in case it was attacked. I then left and went far away. On my way, I came across an abused five-year old boy. He was also muggle-born. I adopted him, and when he was eleven, I told him everything that happened with my wife, my friends, and the chamber.  
He went to Hogwarts and started causing trouble. Eventually, he opened the chamber and released the Bazalisk, and many students were killed.  
Helena was petrified. I knew that I could no longer ignore it. The signs had been there, but I was too caught up in love to notice them.  
I went to Hogwarts and my adopted son and I dueled. Mathew, that was the name of the boy I adopted, knew that he was losing. He howled in rage and ran away using one of the exits in the chamber. We tried to catch him, but we couldn’t.”  
Salazar was about to say more, but Tom Riddle waved his wand, silencing the portrait.  
“You are a fool and a disgrace to the name of Slytherin, Salazar,” Tom said. “You know, I was so excited after I read about you. But after what you have told me, it changes a lot of things. Unfortunately, I cannot let anyone know the truth. I will continue Mathew’s noble work. In fact, I will go further than any dark lord dared to go. I will create seven horcruxes.” Salazar’s face turned white.  
I will kill all mudbloods, blood-traitors, and muggles. I, lord Voldemort will purify the wizarding world. I will destroy your and the rest of the founder’s work. Once the world is mine, I will show you the damage I have done, and take pleasure in seeing your defeated expression. Right now, I can’t let anyone else find out the truth, so I will perform a spell on you which will freeze you, and take away your voice. Only I know the counter-curse. Until the curse is lifted, you will be like a muggle picture. I doubt that anyone will even put you in the Slytherin common room. Good-bye, Salazar Slytherin.” Tom said before he began hissing and waving his wand.  
Tom Riddle shrunk the frozen picture which was once the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, went into the chamber of secrets, climbed into the statue of Salazar Slytherin, and put the picture in a corner of Salazar’s study.

The reporters were silent. Here was a man that they thought was evil, only to find out that he wanted to help as many people as possible. They weren’t happy with his methods, but they realized that he had only the best intentions for everyone. They were curious to know more, but they couldn’t because you know who had put Slytherin’s portrait in the Chamber of Secrets.  
They started muttering to themselves, cursing you know who.  
Harry heard parts of what they were saying and figured out what was going on.  
“Stop,” he said. “I can perform the counter curse on the portrait.”  
The reporters fell silent and started thinking about the chamber. The Chamber of Secrets was a myth that they heard, and today they had actually seen it along with its monster.  
Harry continued playing the rest of the memories.  
Tom going to Little Hangleton and meeting Morphin, Morphin telling Tom how much he looked like that muggle that Merope was interested in, Tom murdering his father and grandparents, Tom putting false memories into Morphin’s mind, Tom becoming head boy, Tom graduating, Tom working at Borgen and Berks, Tom murdering his parents, Hebsiba Smith and so many others, Tom coming to Hogwarts to ask Dumbledore if he could teach defense against the dark arts, Tom recruiting those death-eaters who were now free, Tom hearing the prophesy, Tom recruiting Pettigrew, watching Snape as he begged his master to save his childhood friend Lily Evans and kill James Potter and his son.

The reporters were disgusted. Here were people who the minister was calling them upstanding citizens when in actual fact, they were death-eaters.  
The person who they were mostly disgusted with was however, Severus Tobias Snape. This man had first of all gone and told you know who part of a prophesy which endangered the Potters and Longbottoms even more than before, and once Harry Potter was the one that you know who wanted to kill, Snape had the nerve to ask him to spare Lily Potter’s life.  
When Snape said that he could kill James Potter and the child, the reporters jumped up. They were out for blood.  
Severus the bastard Snape had taught some of the reporters’ potions and they hated the man.  
All of the reporters were determined to destroy Snape’s reputation completely. Snape would then be the target of many people. Snape’s life was going to be a living hell from now on, the reporters had decided that. They knew that Snape would be the target of many people in the upcoming days.  
The reporters knew better than to hug Harry or treat him pityingly.  
Rita decided that she would spy on the rest of the death-eaters and publish lots of juicy stories about them.  
Severus Snape would be the first person she would spy on.  
All of Peter Pettigrew’s memories were shown, and the reporters had been horrified to know that this fat piece of shit was not the friends of the Potters, Black, and Lupin in the first place. Snape’s memories were shown from Dumbledore’s point of view. Even though Snape offered to protect Harry when he entered Hogwarts, the reporters were still very angry with him.  
The conversation between the dark lord and Snape still echoed in their heads.  
“You summoned me, my lord? Snape asked.  
"I did. Now, I would like to hear the prophecy one more time, Severus. If my memory serves me correctly, then I believe I have discovered the boy who is prophesied to have the power of defeating me."  
"Of course, my lord," Snape took a deep breath before continuing, "the one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies."  
"Yes," spoke Voldemort softly, "as usual, my memory serves me well. This prophecy could be of two boys. One Neville Longbottom, and the other Harry Potter. Yes," purred Voldemort, "it is wonderful is it not Severus? One of them is the child of the prophecy  
"W-which of them do you intend on eliminating, my lord?" Snape's voice was deathly quiet.  
"I have dueled with the parents of both boys. Frank Longbottom has respectable skill, and quite a bit of raw power. Alice Longbottom is skilled, but lacks in the power department."  
"James Potter is one of the most skilled duelists I have done battle with. No match for me, but prodigious nonetheless. His wife is likely more skilled than he is with a wand, though her spells are much less deadly. Yes, I know from firsthand experience, or at least I have a very good idea who the more powerful threat will be. I will begin my search, and in a matter of time, Harry Potter will be no more."  
Snape did the bravest, or perhaps the stupidest thing in his life. With a flurry he lunged forward and fell at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort's eyes grew wide in surprise.   
"Please my lord, could you do me the honor of granting me one wish? Please, I will give you anything for one small service."  
"Surely, Severus, you are not going to ask me to attack the Longbottom boy instead? After all, you despised James Potter, do you not?"  
Snape scowled, "I do not give a damn for the Potter boy nor his father."  
"Then what, Severus? What do you want?" Voldemort's voice was cold.  
"My lord, please, kill the father and the son for all I care, but please spare the boy's mother, I beg of you."  
Voldemort let out a cold, high laugh. "A mudblood Severus? I would have never thought you would take interest in a mudblood."  
"I DON'T CARE OF HER BLOOD!” Snape screamed at Voldemort. "I DO NOT CARE WHAT HER BLOOD LINE IS! She is the only person I have ever loved! Please my lord, I have no one else in this world to make life worth living, please, I beg of you. Promise to spare Lily Evans, please."  
Snape had broken down into tears now, and his loud sobs disgusted the reporters.  
"And what, Severus, would you give me in return for the life of the woman?"  
"Anything." Was his simple, and soft reply.  
"I make you no promises, Severus, but since and only since you were the one to bring me the information, I will consider some kind of agreement. Perhaps a bargain between us, for now however, you may go."  
This was a man who had asked his master to kill an infant who was not even one year old. Those reporters who had children that if they were in Lily Potter’s place, they would hate Snape for the rest of their lives.  
The fact that Lily had sacrificed herself to protect her son just showed the reporters how much she had loved her baby boy. Was Severus Snape truly that cruel that he would rather have Lily Potter miserable for the rest of her life? For why would she be miserable? If she was the only one who was spared, it would scar her for life. The reporters came to the conclusion that Snape was obsessed with her and did not truly love her. For if he had, he would have asked his master not to kill all her family, he would have told Lily herself everything, hidden them, and been the secret keeper himself.  
After the reporters got the information they wanted, Ragnock and Harry asked them to leave. The articles would come out in the next few days.  
Harry was upset after showing a few of the memories, and went in the dueling room to let out some of his anger.  
The same day, Harry extracted the memories of the reporters from his head, and had sent a copy of them to Xenophilius Lovegood.


	7. Chapter 6: Problems part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See Prologue.
> 
> **Important: please read.
> 
> A/n: Hello everyone. I hope that all of you are doing well in these troubling times for the world as a whole with the Coronavirus running around.
> 
> Unfortunately, there is something that I need to address. On FFn (fanfiction dot net), recently I received a review from demonboy121986 that said:  
“good idea for a story and good first chapter but once one finds out dumbles stupidly got his way, it's not even worth reading further. DO NOT READ.”  
As you saw, the person mentions that it is a good idea and first chapter. What I do not appreciate, however, is the end of the review that tells people, “DO NOT READ.”  
The rules of this site (fanfiction dot net) state clearly the following regarding reviews:  
“3. Respect the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing.”  
I respect that, but demonboy121986: Please do not go telling people in a public setting to not read my story. As my beta said to you in the PM he sent you, “Don’t like, don’t read.”  
I, as well as my beta, believe that you only read the first chapter and didn’t read the rest of the story. If you do not like my writing, then you should leave this story alone! I am sorry that this story has not met your standards, but there are other stories on this sight which you may like.
> 
> I am sorry for those of you who keep giving me wonderful reviews and things like that on both sites, but this needed to be said. I can’t reply to every single review, but your reviews are deeply appreciated none the less and encourage me to keep writing. One final thing, the scene from the Death lord is from my wonderful beta ILRB80. On that note, here is the next chapter. After verifying the information, updated to fix the birthday of Tom based on a review received on ffn (fanfiction dot net).

Chapter 6: Problems Part 2

August 6th, 1991  
After the reporters had left, Ragnock quickly dispatched a team of Goblins along with Harry to the house of the Flamels. Bogrod was sent to somehow distract Dumbledore until Harry and the rest of the team came back.  
The only thing that Bogrod thought of doing was to cause Dumbledore distress through the tracker, so he did just that. He fiddled around with it and after the tracker was modified, he pressed a few buttons and the fun began.

Albus Dumbledore was just outside the Flamels house when his arm began to hurt like crazy. It felt like someone had broken his arm and shoved his shoulder into a very highly heated oven. The pain was so bad that he collapsed on the floor where he screamed and thrashed. Of course, after he had had his hand cut off, beaten and his balls cut off by the other unknown wizard, he was not recovered. So, when he thrashed around on the hard concrete, his wrist with the broken hand also began to hurt. He had attached a temporary hand until he could find a more permanent solution to his problem. The temporary hand fell off and his arm started bleeding freely. The place where his balls used to be also hurt very much.  
Suddenly, all of Dumbledore’s worst memories began playing themselves in his mind, as if a dementor was standing right next to him. So Albus too many names Dumbledore did the only thing he could think of. He apparated back to Hogwarts. He would delay his plans for a few days. First, he needed to get himself fixed up. His arm was still hurting, but the pain was a bit less. Not looking where he was going was another mistake, because he did not see one of his instruments that he accidentally had dropped before he went out of his office. So, he fell over the instrument, fell to the floor, broke his instrument and got a bloody and broken nose because of his glasses. Dumbledore remembered the tracker from the Goblins and screamed, “I will kill each and every one of you, including your precious Harry. No, I won’t kill him, I will—" Suddenly, a voice interrupted.  
“Really, dark lord Dumbledore? I don’t think you will be doing anything. Just remember, we will kill you before you can do anything if you turn up to any Gringotts bank around the world without being summoned for any reason.”  
Dumbledore was very angry and started destroying his office. At Gringotts, Bogrod had a smile on his face because he was having a lot of fun.

At the same time, Harry and a team of Goblins had just appeared at the edge of the Flamels estate.  
**”Guys, we will need to figure out something to tell them, because they will want to know how we came across the information. The first thing we will do is tell them about the tracker and then your story, Harry.”  
“Okay.”*

They began to walk up the path and one of them rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the door was opened.  
“Good morning, Lord Flamel, my name is Sharptooth and these are my companions from Gringotts bank. You may also notice that we have Harry Potter with us, but that is a long story. We are sorry to disturb you, but we have some news that you need to know and there is not much time.”

Nicholas Flamel was stunned. After the Goblin had finished speaking, they all, including Harry, bowed to him. In all his considerable time on earth, he had never known them to bow to a wizard or Witch, ever. Of course, he had heard of the fact that the last wizard or witch they bowed to were the Hogwarts founders. He, along with his wife, also held them in high regard, unlike most people who saw them as creatures fit for banking and no more. He also knew that something was wrong. He could tell just by looking at their faces. He needed to find out what the problem was and fast.

“Please, honorable Goblins, rise. First, you never need to bow to me. May I ask what is going on? But before you answer that, please come in.  
Because Nicolas and Perenelle were soul bonded, he sent a mental message to his wife explaining everything. Because the goblins and Harry Potter were able to pass through the wards unharmed, Nicolas did not worry. If the goblins and Harry Potter had come with harmful intent, then they would be ejected far away from the property.

While Nicolas escorted the visitors to the Living room, Perenelle brought a few snacks and cups of coffee.

“Welcome to Flamel manor,” Nicolas said gesturing to the couch.  
Harry and the goblins took a seat. Just then, Perenelle entered the room and sat with Nicolas opposite the visitors.  
Harry decided to talk.  
“Thank you for inviting us into your wonderful home. Again, we are sorry for the interruption, but we have lots of information to tell you and not much time, only a day at the most before dark lord Dumbledore recovers. First, my name is Harry Potter and I was adopted by the Goblins in 1984, after a man rescued me and they found out that I was being abused.”  
“Abused, Mr. Potter? Who were you living with before you were rescued? Nicolas broke in.  
“Why are you calling Albus dark lord Dumbledore?” Perenelle asked.  
Harry then cut his story short and then explained to the Flamels about his life. The pensive and the tracker proved Harry’s story.  
To say that Nicholas and Perenelle were furious would be an understatement. They understood perfectly why their guests were calling Dumbledore a dark lord. Nicholas spoke after the silence.  
“Let me make this clear right now. Not even we would go so low as to do what this idiotic bastard has done. In fact, we would never think about doing it at all. For me personally, I can’t believe that I took him as an apprentice all those years ago.”  
Perenelle then decided to speak after Nicholas left the room and went into a rage.  
“My apologies Mr. Potter and master goblins, I think my husband has gone into some type of shock. Don’t get me wrong, I am mad, but I seem to be able to have more control over my own anger. My question then is this, how would you like our help in getting revenge?”  
“We will be very pleased if you became our allies and assisted us,” Sharptooth said as a very sinister smile appeared on his face. “Like the muggles say, ‘the more the merrier.’ You, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel have treated everyone with respect, weather they are wizards, muggles or any creatures. The goblins do not forget. I think the quicker we make each other our allies, the better it will be.  
Perenelle nodded and Harry Potter pulled two knives and a bowl from his pocket.  
Nicholas had come out of his anger-induced state and had one of his hands extended like Perenelle and Harry had.  
Sharptooth put his hand over the bowl. Harry, Nicholas, and Perenelle cut their hands and let a little bit of their blood fall into it.  
Sharptooth did the same and another goblin called Grimmjaw spoke.  
“Do you, Nicholas and Perenelle, swear on your life and magic that you will become the allies of the goblin nation?”  
“Yes, we do,” they responded.  
A flash of golden light appeared in the bowl.  
“Do you, Harry Potter, except the alliance?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Do you, Harry Potter, Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel, and Sharptooth swear on your life and magic that you will forever remain truthful with each other, help each other in need, help each other to the best of your abilities and not cause each other harm?”  
“Yes, we do.”  
And with these final words, the blood of the four people mixed itself together and omitted a blinding flash of white light which meant that the blood oath had been completed.

Harry and the goblins stayed for about fifteen more minutes planning how to deal with dark lord Dumbledore. The Flamels had also asked Harry to come over to the manor to see them and train with them whenever he was free. After being wished good luck with his plans to make Britain a dark lord free country, Harry and his team of goblins left.

August 7th, 1991

Harry decided now that Molly was disowned, it was time to tell the truth to the rest of the Weasley family. He suspected that Bill had told Arthur, but he wanted to tell how Ginny was kidnapped himself and bring them to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile at the burrow, Arthur Weasley was not having a good day. His wards had been going off quite a few times because Albus Dumbledore was trying to enter the burrow again.  
Bill had just told him this morning about how Ginny had been taken from Diagon Allie and that a death-eater by the name of Peter Pettigrew was hiding in his family. He had been confused in the beginning, but when the truth of Sirius Black came out, Arthur was enraged. He had met James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew quite a few times. James and Sirius reminded him a lot of Gidian, Fabion, Fred and George. He had observed Sirius and James, and he had the impression that they cared for each other like brothers. So, when the news had been in the daily profit and the WWN that Sirius Black had betrayed his friends, James and Lily to Voldemort, to Arthur it did not make much sense. Furthermore, when he had heard that Black had been accused of killing Pettigrew and injuring a dozen muggles, he had been even more confused. He did not see Black as death-eater material, but the evidence was there. The blown-up street and Black laughing on the street like a madman as he was taken away was enough to convince Arthur that Black was guilty. But after the bombshell about Pettigrew living in his house for the last ten years was dropped, a lot of things started to make sense. Personally, he wanted to go and hurt the rat very badly, because he seen the rat looking at Ginny while she was undressing and in the shower. A man—no, a criminal who was old enough to be Ginny’s father looking at her in that way just made Arthur even more furious.  
Thinking back on what happened at Diagon alley, on one hand, Arthur was pleased that Harry Potter had taken Ginny to the hospital wing and on the other hand, he was angry at Harry for beating up Ron.  
Yes, Arthur knew what Ron had been saying because Percy and the twins had told him, but still, he was only an eleven-year old boy. There was still a chance for him to come around. Another thought came to the forefront of his mind. What if Ron never came around? He pushed that question to the back of his mind and rubbed a hand over his forehead. He really didn’t want to deal with this mess right now. Tomorrow he would ask Bill if he could visit Ginny.  
He was about to get a bottle of Fire-whisky, but someone started knocking on his door.  
He forced a smile on his face and opened the door only to find Harry Potter there.  
“Good morning Mr. Weasley, can I come in?”  
“Yes, of course Mr. Potter. How can I help you?”  
“I’d like to apologize for what happened a week or so ago in Diagon Alley, is it possible for me to talk to your whole family so I can explain?”  
Arthur looked at Harry for a second and then nodded.  
Harry understood why Arthur was having second thoughts about this. He knew that he had gone too far in Diagon Allie. Some of his actions were totally uncalled for.  
Uncovering the truth of Arthur’s former wife, he had done that properly. But he had completely lost his temper when it came to Ron. He knew that Ron had gone past the point of no return, but looking at the situation from a father’s point of view, Harry understood why Arthur would not be pleased with him.  
He had beaten Ron quite badly, after all.  
Arthur Weasley called his children to the living room.

Fred, George, Percy, Charley and Bill entered. As soon as they saw who was sitting next to their father, they all were curious as to why Harry Potter was at the Burrow.  
“Hi. First of all, I’m really sorry for what I did the other day, I know what I did to Ron was over the top, but I believe it had to be done. Mr. Weasley, I am sorry about your wife as well.”  
Arthur and the rest of the family stared at Harry for a few seconds, clearly thinking about what to do next.  
Arthur broke the silence.  
“It’s okay, lord Potter.”  
“None of that lord Potter stuff. Call me Harry,” Harry said warmly.  
Harry was accosted by Fred and George who dragged him off to their room.  
“Son of Prongs, Fred said.  
“Godson of Padfoot,” George said.  
“Bill told us,”  
“That you are,”  
“The son of Prongs,”  
“Godson of Padfoot,”  
“Honorary Nephew of Moony.”  
“Oh, master of pranks,”  
“We are not worthy,”  
“To be,”  
“In your presence.”  
“We are,”  
“Honored to,”  
“Meet you,”  
“And We,”  
“Would like to,”  
“Learn more pranks,”  
“From you,” the twins finished together.  
“Harry could feel a headache coming on.  
“Please speak one at a time,” Harry said throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. “It really gets confusing for me.  
Maybe once I know you better, you can finish each other’s sentences. And please get up,” Harry said to the twins who had thrown themselves at his feet.  
“An idea started to form in his mind after he saw the aw and the respect that they held for him. He had decided to include them in his friend’s circle and with time, tell them about the goblin way of fighting ETC.  
They had lots of potential.  
“Of course, I will tell you about lots of pranks. In fact, my friends and I will be pranking at Hogwarts as well. We can join forces if you like. The more the merrier, Afterall. And because I am the son of Prongs, godson of Padfoot, and honorary nephew of Moony, it is my responsibility to continue the work of the Marauders.  
Fred, or was it George? It was hard to tell them apart rummaged around in their drawers and brought out a blank piece of parchment.  
Harry came to the conclusion that the twins may want proof that he was the heir of Prongs so he cut his palm and let a drop of blood drop on the parchment.  
The blood vanished and words started to appear.

Mr. Prongs says congratulations to his son for finding the map and hopes that he will continue the marauder’s work.  
Mr. Padfoot says, good on you for finding the map. Make sure to prank the slimy snakes.  
Mr. Moony congratulates Prong’s son for finding the map and hopes that he won’t cause too much problems for the teachers.  
Mr. Wormtail congratulates Prongs’ son for finding the map and hopes that he keeps up with the pranks and gives old Snivellus a hard time.  
To activate the map, simply tap your wand to it and say, ‘I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.’ To deactivate it, tap it with your wand and say, ‘mischief managed.’  
After a few seconds, the lines disappeared.  
Harry spent some time with the twins before going in the living room to talk privately with Arthur.

“Mr. Weasley, you and the rest of your family can come to the Gringotts hospital to see Ginevra if you want. Whenever you need to see her, please ask Bill, one of the goblins at Gringotts bank or myself. She is recovering at a good pace. Despite seeing how powerful she was, we still thought that it would take at least a month or more to recover. But at the rate things are going right now, we think that she may be released in approximately two to three weeks.

August 10th, 1991.  
An owl dropped off a copy of the daily profit in front of Harry. Harry was just finishing his breakfast when Hermione, who had already finished, decided to open it.  
A picture of Harry dominated the front page and the headline saying the truth about Harry Potter was alongside it.  
Harry leaned in to red along with Hermione.  
The truth about Harry Potter.  
Over the last ten years we have all heard about Harry James Potter, the boy who lived.  
Writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent.  
Yesterday I along with a few reporters got a chance to interview Harry Potter and what we have found is completely shocking.  
There have been many fiction books about the young boy fighting dragons, living in a big castle with house-elves spoiling him and attending to his every need.  
None of that is true. In fact, recent evidence has come to light that Harry Potter, is, in fact, not the boy-who-lived.  
That’s right, dear readers, Harry Potter is not the boy-who-lived.  
It was Lily Potter’s sacrifice which saved us all from the dark wizard lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, you-know-who and he-who-must-not-be-named ten years ago.  
You may be wondering what became of the Potter’s son, Harry.  
Surely, he would be cared for and spoilt? Surely the child who we believed stopped the darkest lord there has ever been in history be given an order of merlin, first class?  
But no. None of that happened. In fact, young Harry Potter was dropped on the doorstep of Lily Potter’s sister, Petunia Dursleys house in the middle of the night with not even a warming charm to protect him from the bitter cold air.  
You may be wondering, dear readers, who had done such a thing? Well, the answer is going to be shocking.  
After reading the answer you may think that it is not true. This is why this reporter has put photos of the night in question.  
The person who dropped Harry Potter on the doorstep of Petunia Dursley’s house was none other than Albus Dumbledore, chief warlock, leader of the light, ETC.  
Dumbledore was also the first person on the scene on Halloween of 1981 when the Potters were killed.  
We must ask ourselves, did Dumbledore know that the Potters were going to be attacked?  
Why did Dumbledore dump the young boy at his aunt’s house’s doorstep?  
What if someone had found him and taken him away before his aunt or uncle came across him?  
Unfortunately, dear readers, things get worse from here.  
While Albus Dumbledore was assuring us that the young boy was fine, the young boy in question was being treated worse than a house-elf.  
His relatives kept him locked in a cupboard, starved him and made him do all the work while his cousin was spoilt more than any parent would ever spoil their child.  
If young Harry had a nightmare, instead of being comforted, he would get beaten. When he cried because of all the pain, he was also beaten for making too much noise.  
Pictures of Harry’s back being bruised and bloody appeared. Pictures of Harry doing the work, Harry getting thrown in his cupboard and his uncle Vernon raising a belt also appeared.  
James Potter along with his wife Lily Evans Potter were part of Dumbledore’s secret organization called the order of the phoenix.  
Dumbledore also knew what kind of people Mrs. Potter’s sister and her husband were. He also had the Potter’s will sealed, just a few hours after their deaths.  
We must ask ourselves, why did Dumbledore seal the Potter’s wills? If Dumbledore knew what kind of people Vernon and Petunia were, why did he put the Potter’s son with them? Did he want Harry Potter to die, or perhaps, let him be abused and rescue him so that he could gain the young boy’s loyalty to him?  
Afterall, all of us know that Harry Potter is very famous right now and that people would do anything for him.  
Is Albus Dumbledore as light as he seems?  
All these questions and so much more need to be asked.  
After the tragedy of Halloween 1981, Albus Dumbledore has been showing us photographs of the young boy.  
However, after four years, Dumbledore declined to show us pictures of Harry Potter, assuring us that the young boy was safe.  
The reason why photographs were not shown was because Harry Potter was rescued.  
That’s right, dear readers, a few people found out the living conditions of the young boy and took it upon themselves to rescue him and hide him away until now. A wise decision, if I say so myself. We wouldn’t want young Harry to be handed over to either Albus Dumbledore or people like him, would we?  
The wizard, Conner Winters who went to the house to rescue the boy was enraged to see how young Harry was being treated.  
Those of you who were following the muggle news back then would have surely heard about number four, privet drive going up in flames.  
If you haven’t, then this is what happened.  
A picture of an article from the muggle newspaper appeared.  
Housefire in Privet drive.  
Some of us have already heard about or witnessed number four, privet drive going up in flames.  
Writes Jeffry Thompson, Special Correspondent.  
Yesterday, a housefire mysteriously began at number 4 Privet Drive.  
At number four, Privet drive lived Vernon Dursley, his wife, Petunia, their son, Dudley and their nephew, Harry Potter who the Dursleys said was a trouble-maker.  
Witnesses report that an old man went inside the house and came out with a little boy on his back.  
As soon as the man and child came out, the house went up in flames.  
“It was just like magic. I have never seen anything like it before.” Said the anonymous witness.  
At this time, police have informed us that the fire is being treated as a suspicious occurrence but there is no need for panic. What’s even stranger is the fact that only one house was affected and there was no damage to any other property.  
The anonymous witness had more to add.  
“I saw another man running toward the house, I assume that this man had seen the fire and had come to investigate. However, the younger man observed the older man carrying the boy out of the house.  
Just then, another boy came running toward the house. I watched the old man talk to the boy and wave a wooden stick at him. The boy who was on the old man’s back was consoling the other boy who had burst into tears.  
The younger man then suddenly ran at the old man and two children, grabbed them and vanished into thin air as if by magic. I was unable to see the faces of anyone. However, when the men and children disappeared, I quickly called the fire department and police and ran out to investigate. A lady by the name of Arabella fig looked out her window and saw the house. I assume that she had gone into shock when she collapsed. After I had called the ambulance, I stuck around to see if I could get more information about the strange things that I saw. Sadly, Arabella Fig didn’t make it. She had died of a heart attack.”  
“Rest assured the police are investigating this and will have guards stationed across Privet drive for at least a month just in case,” said serjeant Alan Baker.  
Rita’s article continued.  
So, there you have it, readers. I, for one, still find it hard to believe that Albus Dumbledore, a man most of us have respected and looked up to can be capable of this.  
In the interview we found out that the old man, who was called Conner Winters was portkeyed away with Harry Potter by a goblin called Griphook.  
Harry was then adopted by director Ragnock and raised by the goblins of Gringotts. He has been training with the goblins and his two friends, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.  
His cousin, Dudley Dursley has also been receiving training in everything except magic because he is a squib.  
Harry Potter had this to say.  
“Hello everyone. My name is Harry Potter.  
I don’t want you to start attacking muggles just because the ones who raised me for three years were cruel. Not all of them are evil. I know a few muggles who are good and I am proud to call them family.  
We must be thankful that, even with all the adversity the young boy had to go through, he did not blame all muggles. Albus Dumbledore has been responsible for two dark lords rising. By placing young Harry with his abusive family, he might have been responsible for a third dark lord rising if Harry had chosen to take revenge on the world for abandoning him.  
Harry Potter, now at the age of eleven years, has decided to claim his inheritance.  
Some of you readers may not believe that all of this is true, but Harry swore on his flesh, blood, life and magic that everything he has been telling us is the truth.  
A picture of Harry raising his hand and another picture of the golden light that surrounded Harry appeared.  
Below that was his inheritance. Another picture of Harry wearing all his house rings and the Black heir ring also appeared.  
Another article on the next page said,  
The truth about you-know-who:  
We all know that lord Voldemort started a war in the nineteen seventies.  
Writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent.  
In Harry Potter’s interview, facts that he-who-shall-not-be-named tried to hide also were revealed.  
We all know what you-know-who was fighting for. Some say that he wanted to take over the world. Some say that you-know-who became a dark lord because of his harsh upbringing. Some say that you-know-who was a blood supremacist.  
Well, dear readers, you have the truth.  
When you-know-who cast the killing curse at young Harry, a part of Voldemort went inside Harry where his lightning bolt shaped scar used to be. The goblins removed that part of the dark lord sometime in 1984.  
This, however, had unintended consequences. When the part of Voldemort was removed from the young boy, he received all of you-know-who’s memories and was able to tell us his story. It is our duty to see that the truth is printed. Most of this may be hard for you to believe, that is why this reporter has got photos as proof.  
The article then went on to explain all of Voldemort’s story as well as Slytherin’s story.  
The article was ended with the two questions.  
Why did headmaster Armando Dippet not involve the DMLE when the supposed person, Rubius Hagrid, who was obviously framed by the charming, charismatic, brilliant student Tom Riddle not receive a fair trial?  
Why was he expelled on the words of a mere boy?  
Hagrid, at that time had an Acromantula which was still dangerous. But you, dear readers saw Slytherin’s monster which was obviously a Bazalisk, not an Acromantula.  
We yet again come to the chief warlock, supreme mugwump, ETC Albus Dumbledore.  
He could have pushed for a trial.  
Why didn’t he do that?  
The next article was completely about the backstabbing, no good, lying piece of shit, the biggest dickhead of the world, Peter Fucking Pettigrew.  
Even looking at his ugly face on the paper, Harry wanted to cast Avada Kedavra on him for about a dozen times.  
The bastard was smiling and blinking up at Harry with a smile on his face.  
The article showed everything. Dumbledore’s given mission to befriend and ruin the lives of three fine young boys, becoming an animagus, becoming a death-eater, participating in raids, giving information about the order to Voldemort, betraying Harry’s family and instead of telling everyone that he was living with the Weasleys, the article went on to explain that Pettigrew was hiding with a wizarding family and that he had been captured.  
The next article was all about Arthur finding out shocking truths about his wife right up to the fight with Dumbledore.  
Things did not look good for Albus Dumbledore, especially how Rita had described him during the fight between Arthur, the unknown wizard and himself.  
When Dumbledore and Molly read the profit, they were both furious. They, however, were not able to vent their frustration because owls carrying howlers came for them. In two minutes, if a person would have gone in the room, all they would have seen was a sea of red letters and the noise so deafening that they would have gotten def in a matter of minutes.  
“Albus Dumbledore! How dare you do this to the poor boy! “Molly No name! How could you treat your daughter in this way? How dare you keep a criminal in your home?”  
“Albus Dumbledore! We are ashamed to have respected you! If we could go back in time, we would have destroyed you for good!”  
And so, the howlers continued like this, with most of them having very nasty curses in them. Our pretentious light lord was pissed off to the extreme. He tried to call one of the house-elves of the school to help him to do damage control, but none of them on the strict orders of Lady Hogwarts responded. They all knew that they would probably be dismissed from service if they disobeyed; she was not in a forgiving mood at all with regards to Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore was not the only person that lady Hogwarts was pissed off at. Headmasters before him had caused a lot of damage to the way how things were done, having favoritism, not punishing students properly and the injustices that had happened because of them. Rubius Hagrid was an example. What had been done to him was inexcusable. Armando Dippet had really crossed the line on that one. Not to mention that it was illegal, because the Ministry of Fools as Hogwarts liked to call them was never created at the time she was and even if that were the case, they would never own any part of the school. Expelling a student without questioning or a trial was just one of the mistakes that the stupid old man made. There were many more mistakes that he had made in regards to Tom Riddle. Who knows? if the boy had been kept on a leash, then the threat which was lord Voldemort would have been neutralized or Tom might have not become that person after all.  
Phineas Nigellus Black was another headmaster which had not done his duties properly. Showing favoritism to his own house and treating muggleborns poorly were examples of his incompetence. But Albus Dumbledore was another matter altogether. Albus Dumbledore had gone too far and the house-elves knew that. They were anticipating this year, because the true mistress, lady Hogwarts herself had told them that her heirs would be coming. They knew that once the heirs returned, things would change. And so, from the first of January 1991, the house-elves had started becoming rebellious and tried not to follow the directions from the man with the silver hair and beard, as well as from the man with shoulder-length greasy black hair. Those two were a threat to the school and the house-elves wanted to be on the winning side. Because they were treated nicely by the kindest mistress in the world, they were determined to help her heirs make the world a better place however they could.  
Hogwarts also remembered some of the wonderful students that had gone through her halls. She started to think about the Simpson twins, an abused pair. Despite the hell that was their life from ten years on, they went out into the world wanting to do the right thing. Hogwarts still remembered all the times she and madam Pomfrey, who she thought was the best heeler in the world, would heel them, all because of bullies that were in the school. She remembered the day she wanted to memory charm them, with consent of course, that was probably one of the hardest things she had to do in a long time. She still remembered the sad look on both faces of the crying teens before it took effect.

Flashback: June 1988.

“Chloe, Mathew, please come here before you leave. I need to talk to both of you.” Hogwarts said in their minds.  
A few minutes later, the twins were standing in the room of requirement, waiting for Hogwarts to speak. Hogwarts did not want to go ahead with her plan, but she knew that she had no choice. She had to remain a secret until her heirs came back. Sacrifices needed to be made for the greater good, she had thought before speaking. Unlike Dumbledore, Hogwarts did whatever she had to do for the greater good of the world, not her own. She would take off that spell once the heirs returned.  
“Mathew, Chloe, before I say anything else, I would like to congratulate you for working hard, having fun and making friends throughout your time at this school. Helga would be very proud to have had you in her house. I am also very proud that despite witnessing the deaths of your parents and the difficult times you have faced in the muggle world; you have decided to do the right thing. Most people would have either joined or became a dark lord/lady to take revenge on the world who treated them so poorly. I can only hope that once you leave this castle, that you continue the good work and become good citizens of the United Kingdom. Remember to always choose what is write over what is easy. Now, as to why I have called you here. I would like to, with your consent, place a modified version of the Fidelius charm on you. Please understand that I don’t ask this to upset you, I want to protect you and myself, just until my heirs come back.”  
The twins were in shock, never did they think that lady Hogwarts would ever do something like that. At the same time, they could see the tears in her eyes as she spoke and knew that this was not easy for her to do. Matthew decided to speak.  
“Hogwarts, what does this charm do and how does it work when casting it?”  
“Well, this is an older variation of the charm used to hide things. The beauty of this one though, is that not even a legilimens, no matter how much they try, will never be able to tell that there is protected information. As for casting? It’s just a little wandless spell, nothing other than that.”

The twins quietly spoke to each other, starting to feel extremely sad.  
“Mat, I think that we should allow Hogwarts to do this. Had it not been for her and madam Pomfrey, we probably would not be here now.”  
“I agree,” said Matthew.  
“she and the mediwitch have done so much for us, individually as well as together and…”  
Matthew began crying softly, thinking about all the things Hogwarts and Pomfrey had helped him through. From nightmares, to career advice, he would always remember that. A few seconds later, Chloe followed and they hugged each other for a few minutes then turned back to Hogwarts.  
Mat decided to speak, still feeling sad.  
“Hogwarts, we will allow you to do this, but I don’t think you understand what it has meant to us both, finding someone that we could talk to about many things. We will miss you a lot. We will never forget your and madam Pomphrey’s kindness and what you both did to help us. For the last seven years, you have been like a mother figure and your counselling sessions have been superb. We understand why this has to be done, even though we may not like it. We both trust you with our lives, therefore we will allow you to place the charm. And Hogwarts? I know it’s already been said, but please thank Pomfrey as well.”  
Hogwarts, after seeing the twins emotional also began to weep. After a few minutes where Hogwarts and the twins met in a three-way hug, Hogwarts stood opposite them waving her hands in a very intricate pattern. White light engulfed their vision and they yelled in pain. “keep... your... face... up...” Hogwarts said with a lot of effort. Suddenly, Hogwarts was in their heads. Flashes of memories began playing in their minds until Hogwarts had sealed all the memories about her in a container in their heads. She performed the spell, and in a matter of minutes, the container was invisible to all except Hogwarts herself.  
End flashback.

Chloe and Mathew Simpson were in the numbers of the best police officers in London. The normal public presumed and the chief inspector as well as the super intendent held the same opinion, that they had a natural talent for apprehending criminals and doing their jobs properly. There were, however, many things which were strange about those two siblings. Not much was known about them and the brother and sister weren’t answering a few questions which had at first made the super intendent Alex Jones hesitant to employ them. The only information which was known about them was that their parents had been killed by a fat, balding man with rat like features and bucked teeth. There were records of them living in an orphanage, but they had run away after a few months, because no one would listen when they tried to tell the staff that they were being abused. Even stranger was that they had disappeared from the face of the earth for seven years. The only thing that was known was that they had been accepted in a private school in Scotland. But Alex Jones never regretted employing the Simpsons. They were truly the best out there.

The muggles, however, were not far from the truth.

Mathew and Chloe’s parents had indeed been killed in 1980.  
Chloe and Mathew had been in the living room with their parents when the fat, balding man had decided to attack. The twins had good reflexes and had decided to hide. They were very skilled at playing hide and seek, so hiding was no problem for them. Because they had no living family members left, they had to go to an orphanage.  
Life at the orphanage was very bad. Being abused and thinking on how to escape were the only things that they had to do for most of the time.

On their eleventh birthday, a witch called Minerva McGonagall had come to the orphanage and told them that they were a witch and wizard. They had then gone to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and they did not really like it there much. The potions professor, Severus Snape had been more focused on bullying them instead of teaching them and they had been hexed and cursed by the Slytherins who were calling them horrible names such as mudbloods. They had tried going to staff-members, but they all dismissed the twins and let the Slytherins go unpunished. Snape was especially mad and said stuff like, “These stupid Hufflepuffs are lying,” and gave detentions as well as took points for supposedly lying.  
Lady Hogwarts herself had been helping them because she sensed great potential in them. Unfortunately, she had to put a modified version of the Fidelius charm on their minds because she didn’t want them to either willingly or accidentally reveal information about her being alive just yet. That charm that she put on them was only known by the founders and the brilliance of the charm was, that even if the strongest legilimens were to force themselves into the mind of the person the charm had been cast on, the legilimens would not be able to even detect that information was blocked.

newspapers were overflowing with stories that were celling fast about the man who left a baby on a doorstep of an abusive family in November 1981. One of these was an opinion peace written by the same man that broke the story about the fire seven years ago.

Opinion: Albus Dumbledore: An accessory to child abuse  
By Jeffry Thompson, special correspondent.

Seven years ago, I covered a story about a housefire on Privet Drive in Little winging. More photographic and video evidence has come through to the police, which make me firmly believe that Mr. Dumbledore is most definitely an accessory to child abuse.  
Seven years ago, the Dursley’s house was burnt down. Unfortunately, that person or those people have not been apprehended yet. I believe that these are the same people who burnt down the Dursley’s house who sent the evidence to the police.  
Some of you, who had interacted with Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley may find it hard to believe, but after seeing the evidence and questioning Mrs. Marge Dursley, sister of Vernon Dursley, we are certain that Harry James Potter, like many other children, has been a victim of child abuse.  
Pictures of Vernon striking Harry with his belt, Petunia hitting him over the head with a frying pan, Marge’s dogs running after Harry and so many more pictures appeared.  
The article continued.  
Mrs. Marge Dursley was arrested yesterday for aiding her brother and sister in-law with abusing Harry Potter.  
A picture of Albus Dumbledore appeared.  
Albus Dumbledore, an even bigger threat.  
This man, Albus Dumbledore was responsible for dropping young Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursleys on a cold November night in 1981.  
This was after Harry’s parents had been murdered by a terrorist who called himself Lord Voldemort.  
It may be possible that Albus Dumbledore may have not known that Lily Potter’s sister, Petunia Dursley was abusive, but more evidence has come to light which suggests that Dumbledore had known the Potters for a long time. Furthermore, his actions are disgusting. Leaving a fifteen-month-old baby on a doorstep on a cold November night with only a letter is one of them. Meanwhile, the police are looking for him. There is a five-thousand-pound bounty on his head. Yes, readers, that is correct. Whoever captures the criminal Albus Dumbledore and brings him in to the police station alive will be given five thousand pounds.  
This man is partly responsible for the deaths of his sister, Ariana Dumbledore, Bengy Fenwic, Carodoc Dearborn, the Mackinnons, Gidian and Fabian Pruitt, Dorkis Medows, James and Lily Potter and so many more. He has had a big part in world war two and is responsible for sending an innocent man, Sirius Black to prison with the help of his accomplice Peter Pettigrew who is presumed to be dead.  
You, dear readers, may be thinking that I have got my facts wrong, or am not telling the truth. But in the next article, everything shall be revealed about Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

The next two articles came out a few days later explaining the modified version of the two men’s entire stories.  
The first article read: The truth about Lord Voldemort.

This evil man’s story begins with a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. According to information I received, the man had an affair with a woman named Merope Gaunt sometime in the nineteen twenties. When the woman was pregnant, Tom Riddle senior left Merope, thinking that he had been somehow bewitched to love her. A rather cruel gesture on his part, if I say so myself. The woman had no money, no food, no shelter, nothing. On the last day of the year, December 31st, 1926, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy at Wools orphanage by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
A picture of Merope handing the baby to the matron Mrs. Coal appeared.  
Tom Riddle was bullied and abused for most of his time at the orphanage, just because he was smarter and more cunning than the rest of the children living there.  
Photos of Tom being hit, Tom’s things being ripped up, people tripping Tom up and people steeling his possessions appeared.

the article continued.  
Tom Riddle was offered a place at a private boarding school in Scotland where he was educated for about seven years.

Sometime in the nineteen forties, Tom Riddle senior and his parents were murdered. Frank Brice was the main suspect, and people, still to this day, believe that he had killed the Riddles. However, recent evidence has come to light and it is with great sadness that I have to say that Tom Riddle junior murdered his own father, Tom Riddle and his grandparents, Merry and Thomas Riddle. I, personally, am quite sad to hear that Tom Riddle junior had started killing at such a young age. Then again, often children who have been abused have turned to this path.  
Those mysterious fires which had started up in the nineteen seventies were also Tom's doing.  
Tom Riddle was very good at persuasion. He created an anagram of his name, which was Lord Voldemort. If you rearrange the letters of Tom Marvolo Riddle, you get I am Lord Voldemort, which, in French, means flight from death. He worked in secret along with his followers who were called the death-eaters, and they had many people who were sympathetic to their cause. Tom and his death-eaters started attacking random buildings and took great joy in killing. Those merciless thugs were not content with killing adults and animals, they went as far as raping and killing women and defenseless children. Can you believe that? Some of their victims were killed slowly and painfully, some given a poison which left no mark on their bodies and some burnt alive.  
The question that needs to be asked is this, how could they cause unspeakable horror and not think about the lives of others?  
That, dear readers, is something that you will have to find the answer to yourself.  
Voldemort and his followers continued with their killing spree until October 31st, 1981.  
On that fateful day, Voldemort found out the secret hideout of the Potters. This man had been after the Potters for nearly a year, and they were advised to go into hiding. The reason why this man wanted the Potters dead is currently unknown.  
The Potters were a part of a vigilante group called The Order of The Phoenix which was founded by Albus Dumbledore.  
You, dear readers, maybe wondering and be confused as to what is going on. If the Potters were in Dumbledore’s group, why would he want them dead? This maybe a question which may be asked by most of you, well, the answer is this. Albus Dumbledore has a habit of playing people like chess pieces on his board. The people who he does not like, he sacrifices. ‘For the greater good,’ he says and continues like he is not responsible.  
Voldemort, unfortunately, killed lord and lady Potter, James and Lily, but was not able to kill the scion of house Potter which was there son, , Harry James Potter, heir to the most noble and ancient house of Potter.  
After that day, there were no attacks. There were a lot of rumors about Voldemort. Some say he died, some say he lost his powers, some say that he has stopped attacking because he wants people to relax and go about their everyday lives before he takes the world by storm. Unfortunately, the truth is not yet known. I can safely say that Voldemort is not a threat to us at the moment, but of his followers who have escaped prosecution may start up the attacks, so be careful!  
The next article read: the truth about Albus Dumbledore  
Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore was born in 1881 to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore.  
He had two siblings: Ariana Dumbledore, his sister and Abeforth Dumbledore, his brother.

Albus also went to this private boarding school in Scotland. Name is not disclosed for security reasons.

A lot happened before Albus went to this boarding school.  
Albus’s sister Ariana was attacked by a few boys and his father took it upon himself to get revenge. Percival was later caught and sent to prison for attacking those boys. The consequences of that attack were dire. Ariana was permanently damaged and had to be locked in the cellar so she couldn’t be a danger to herself or others.

Albus went to the same boarding school as Tom Riddle.  
He became friends with a boy called Alphius Doge, who had chicken pocks. The Dumbledore name had a big reputation because of what his father had done.  
After leaving this private boarding school, Albus decided to go on a world tour with his dimwitted but devoted friend/sidekick Elphias Doge.

The two men were staying in a hotel preparing to go to Greece the next morning; when a letter bearing bad news arrived. Albus’s mother had passed away.  
Suddenly the two men’s plans were cancelled.  
Albus went back to his home town to supposedly care for his brother and sister, but many people said he ran wild.  
So, what was Albus doing, if not comforting his wild young brother? The answer, it seems, is ensuring the continued imprisonment of his sister. For though her first jailer had died, there was no change in the pitiful condition of Ariana Dumbledore. Her very existence continued to be known only to those few outsiders who, like Doge, could be counted upon to believe in the story of her “ill health.”  
Another such easily satisfied friend of the family was Bathilda Bagshot, a person who has lived in the same town as the Dumbledores for many years.

Kendra, of course, had rebuffed Bathilda when she first attempted to welcome the family to the village, but several years later, Bathilda had written to Albus during his time at the boarding school, being favorably impressed with one of his essays he had written.  
This initial contact led to acquaintance with the entire Dumbledore family. At the time of Kendra’s death, Bathilda was the only person in Godric’s Hollow who was on speaking terms with Dumbledore’s mother.

The very same summer that Dumbledore went home to Godric’s Hollow, now an orphan and head of the family, Bathilda Bagshot agreed to accept into her home her great-nephew, Gellert Grindelwald.

They became very close friends and that eventually turned into love. They both thought about different ways on how to take over the world. Albus, however, did not care for his poor sister, but instead was seen in the company of Gellert. By this point, one of them had come up with the phrase ‘for the greater good,’ the meaning of those words is currently unknown.

Abaforth Dumbledore, however got tired of Albus’s attitude and after a year of them becoming lovers, Abaforth confronted them. What happened is currently unknown but a three-way fight had started. Ariana Dumbledore, curious about what was going on, came to investigate, but was unfortunately killed by Albus. Whether it was an accident or not is currently unknown. We now move on to him being the headmaster of this private school and his actions during that time, such as placing young Potter on the doorstep of his abusive relatives. You may be asking yourselves what made him do that to a pour defenseless baby boy? At this point, we may never know. Before we continue with Albus’s actions towards young Harry Potter, I would like to walk you through how Harry Potter was born, why Albus set his parents up to die and so much more.

Ever since Voldemort had started his attacks in the nineteen seventies, Albus had created a vigilante group called The Order of The Phoenix. This group was created for the sole purpose of eliminating the threat that was Voldemort and his henchman. According to my sources, it appears that Dumbledore told his people to knock the members of the Death-eaters unconscious then either wait for law enforcement to arrive, or get somebody to take them away from the field of battle, which often left the order members vulnerable to attack. You see, if a death-eater got knocked out, one of his or her Conrad’s would revive them again. Dumbledore was quite clear on not killing any of Voldemort’s army. Because those people followed Dumbledore’s demands, they ended up dying, where as if the order members would have permanently injured people like cutting off limbs, then a lot more people (including James and Lily Potter) may have still been alive.

Some members Dumbledore unfortunately made plans for to die and that did happen. Some accident would be arranged for the unfortunate victim who was on Dumbledore’s kill off list.  
James and Lily Potter were on Dumbledore’s list of people to get rid of and so they were killed. After Dumbledore made sure that Voldemort had found the cottage in which the family of three resided, he came calling to their house on Halloween.  
James Potter was killed first then It was Lily’s turn. But when Voldemort tried to kill the Potter’s son, something happened to Voldemort. Many people have said that the man lost his powers, some say he is alive but planning a surprise attack after things have calmed down and many other theories which are out there. Dumbledore was the second person on the scene after the boys’ godfather Sirius Black, who instead of being a responsible godparent decided to hunt down and kill the person which gave the location of the cottage to Voldemort. He was later on framed and sent to prison without a trial where he currently resides. Dumbledore got a few of his people involved to make sure the man never got a trial or was killed while being escorted to the prison. Albus Dumbledore then dropped Harry Potter on his relatives (the Dursleys) doorstep like a bottle of milk with just a letter telling them to do whatever they wanted.

There was another woman that had been watching the Dursley family all day. She said to Albus that they were the worst kind of people imaginable and she would take him to live with some other people she knew, or even take him in herself. The man refused and told her firmly to not worry about it too much.  
We can only hope that wherever Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Dudley Dursley are, that they are having a good life and doing well.  
The copy of the letter is this.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

Today James and Lily Potter were killed and I’m sure that you will be very happy after hearing this.

This is their baby boy (Harry James Potter) to do with what you like.  
Please do me a favor and give him ten whacks with your belt on his back from me every day, without telling him of course. This little toy would be a very good thing to use to take out your frustrations.

I don’t care what you do with him now, but please keep him mostly healthy on his eleventh birthday when he is to be going to Hogwarts.  
Fifty thousand pounds will be given to you each if you keep him healthy and alive during his Hogwarts school years. He will be dead before he turns eighteen and you will be given the privilege of delivering the last blow and making four legs for your bed with the bones of his arms and legs.

All the best,

A.P.W.B. Dumbledore

I want to remind the readers that there is a five-thousand-pound reward for the person that brings Dumbledore into the police station alive. Not that they are asking to risk your life or anything. If you see this criminal, please either go to the nearest police station or call the police immediately. A man like him has only one sentence hanging over him and that is death. He shall be taken to the gallows to be hanged straight after he has been questioned by the Simpson twins, the best policeman and policewomen in London.

There were mixed reactions to the articles.

A man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose (Severus Snape) sat in his house in spinners end drinking his fourth goblet of Fire-whiskey.  
A muggle newspaper as well as a daily profit lay on the table and smashed furniture lay all around him on the floor.

Severus couldn’t believe what he had been reading a few hours ago, if it were not for photographical proof.  
Lily’s son was being abused? He had been living with Petunia?  
Dumbledore was an evil, lying, manipulative, twisted bastard?  
The dark lord was a bastard son of a muggle and a squib?  
All the questions rang in his head as he started on his fifth glass.  
But then a feeling of hatred rose up in him.  
Harry Fucking Potter was also James Potter’s son. He would have undoubtably had become just like his father.  
He was rescued for fuck’s sake. What was the big deal anyway?  
The abuse had happened a long time ago. He had been rescued, he was trained and now he was, talking, making oaths, claiming inheritances, getting photos taken… just like his retched father. Wanting the fame, talking shit about Dumbledore to get more support. Maybe wanting to become the leader of light as well.  
“Potter! Potter! Potter!” he yelled. “Why do you fuckin morons have to ruin my already fucked up life? James Potter took away my Lily from me and Harry Potter, you are going to be a pain in my ass when you enter Hogwarts!  
“Avada Kedavra!” he yelled.  
Green light flashed around the room and his fireplace was blasted to smithereens.

At Hogwarts, dark lord Dumbledore was notified that his spy, Severus Snape, had used an unforgivable curse at his Muggle home, he had setup wards and done a few spells to tell if he ever cast such things. He left to see what was going on as soon as he could.  
Molly who was with him, came along too.

A mess.  
That is how Severus Snape’s house could be described at the moment.

Broken furniture littered the floor, a fireplace was blasted into smithereens, a broken bottle of Fire-whiskey was right next to a very messy Severus Snape whose hand was freely bleeding. A piece of a broken goblet was deeply imbedded in his palm. A couple of soggy papers lay in his lap.

There were only a couple of conclusions which Dumbledore could come up with and for once, he prayed he was wrong.  
Molly just stood to one side, shocked that a house could be so messy.

Because Snape’s mental shields were currently down, Dumbledore performed legilimency to find out what was going on.

A few minutes later he exited Snape’s mind, repaired the house and furniture so it was back to its normal condition, refilled Snape’s Fire-whiskey bottle, fixed his goblet and gave him a hangover potion.  
A few things happened at once:  
Molly came out of her shock, Snape stood up and the two men as well as Molly let out a roar of rage in unison, cursing the name Potter and why it had to bring trouble to them.

In a large manor in Yorkshire, Lucius Malfoy’s mouth fell open in shock for the first time in years.

He had a close call ten years ago when he had claimed that he had been under the imperious curse. Nobody believed him, but after slipping a few hundred gallions in the pockets of the right people, he and a few families like the Carrows, Knots, Avery’s, ETC escaped prosecution.

He had wanted to get his hand on the Potter brat for two reasons.  
1\. Because the boy-who-lived had a lot of influence. Anyone would listen to Harry Potter because he had, after all, defeated the dark lord. Lucius did not believe the bullshit coming out of people’s mouths. He knew with one hundred percent certainty that a mere child couldn’t have been the cause of the downfall of the dark lord. If he had the support of the boy-who-lived, then he could get many laws passed through the Wizengamot.  
2\. He also wanted to see what had actually happened on the Halloween night of 1981.

He wanted to get Dumbledore’s reputation in tatters and removed from society. So, when he had seen the daily profit this morning, he was over the moon with happiness. If he played his cards right, then everything would be done. 

From the harsh upbringing Potter had had with the muggles, it would take some time, but Lucius was sure that within a few days, he would be able to sway him to his side and way of thinking. When or if the dark lord did return, Harry Potter, instead of being the dark lord’s nemesis would instead be serving him. The boys’ parents would be rolling in their graves with shame of how their son turned out. Oh well, it was their own fault they got killed anyway and Dumbledore’s of course, for putting the boy with those filthy animals.

He was also angry. He had intended for Draco to be inheriting the lord Black position, but the bastard Sirius Black had made Potter his heir.  
He would see what to do about Longbottom and the mudblood later on.  
The main focus was, so far, getting the Potter boy on his side.

Lucius Malfoy entered Gringotts. He was going to try and get Harry Potter, but the seen inside made him pause.

Dolores Umbridge was shouting.  
“How dare you say no to your betters, half-breed? Harry Potter needs to be taken into the ministry for his own good!”

He then appeared. Jet black hair flowing around his head, emerald green eyes flashing with barely controlled rage. Neville Longbottom appeared. Lucius saw that he got most of his looks from his mother and he, also, was holding himself, straight-backed and proud with hatred burning in his eyes. A blond boy who looked like the Dursley’s came with a weapon of some sort in his hand.  
“And just what do you think you are doing, madam? How dare you call my family half-breeds!” Potter said.

The toad paused and then cast the torcher curse on the goblin. You will understand soon enough, I am doing this for your own good. Umbridge was going to say more but instead, she screamed in pain. Lucius Malfoy did not believe what he was witnessing. That weapon had broken Umbridge’s wand hand cleanly off.  
A girl with bushy brown hair also appeared. Malfoy recognized her to be Potter’s wife.  
She raised a hand, but Potter told her to stop.  
Just then, Mcnair and Yaxly entered demanding for Potter and started cursing the goblins.

Potter sighed and intoned, “I, Harry James Scar Rock Potter, challenge all of you to a wizards duel.” Lucius gasped.  
The other goblins had taken positions around them all and had spears pointed at them.

“Avada ked—" Yaxly started to shout but the mudblood Granger moved lightning fast and had had him bound and disarmed in a couple of seconds.

Despite being a mudblood, Lucius had gained respect for her because of her dueling skills. But still, it didn’t mean that he had to like the little bitch, especially because of her blood status.

Potter drew himself up to his full height and started to speak.

“I am not coming with any of you people. You have no right to threaten my family—"  
“But there is much you need to know, Potter, such as you can’t trust half-breeds like them because—"  
Potter didn’t let Umbridge finish.  
He instead of responding looked at Granger and she nodded silently.  
The Dursley boy and Longbottom, along with one of the goblins also nodded and Potter spoke.

“Very well. If you really want to take me, then all of you will have to duel with me and my friends first.  
I give you permission to all cast curses at us once. After all, it’s only fair if all of you cast, just in case you decide that we are not being fair.”

Confident smirks appeared on all of their faces.  
Lucius was interested to see how this would go. He highly doubted that Potter and his friends would be able to defeat those with better experience than them.  
Little did he know that he was in for a big shock today.

His mouth hung open for the second time the same day when he saw all of Potter’s friends and Potter ducking and weaving, avoiding the spells.  
He wondered why they didn’t strike back. Umbridge and the rest of the death-eaters might have been upset that they weren’t countering their spells, because they then started throwing around more lethal curses.  
His plans had just changed. He now knew that the boy wasn’t going to come quietly.  
He was distracted as he saw the men and Umbridge tire. They were all huffing and puffing. That was the moment when Potter’s gang struck. All sorts of spells and curses came from Potter, Longbottom and Granger. Because the fools were all tired, they couldn’t move out of the way in time and got hit. The Dursley boy started firing his muggle weapon He didn’t know or care what it was called. Wizard wands and weapons were more superior than the muggle filth that the squib carried. All of them hastily erected shields to protect them from the flurry of spells and bullets that came out of the muggle weapon. But the shields failed. The bullets and spells passed through the most powerful shields like it were a little breeze.

Lucius was deeply impressed with the group’s cunning and flawless plan. Fuck, even he was confused when they didn’t start casting straight away.

He was determined to influence the Potter and Longbottom boys. He was also going to take the mudblood. He was only going to take this mudblood because of her skill.  
He would obliviate her memories about her muggle parents at a good time and raise her like a pure-blood witch. Once she had outlived her usefulness, she (like all the other mudbloods) would also die. But Lucius would of course show this mudblood mercy and give her a painless death. Who knows, maybe he could get people like his son to have a bit of fun with her before her demise?

Luckily for him, he had something that he could do which would help get Potter on his side.

He didn’t think it wise to talk to the goblins about the children, not today anyway. Emotions were running high, and he didn’t want to go against them yet. He would wait a few days when they were all calm and collected and then he would pay them a visit. He couldn’t help noticing that probably the goblins had seen him.  
He had much to think about, but he would have a glass of Fire-whisky. He really needed it, especially if he was going to deal with the bumbling fool known as Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

He had an innocent man to rescue. Getting Sirius Black on his side could be attempted, but he was pretty damn sure that it wouldn’t work, especially because of the kind of man he was.

The next day  
Ministry of magic  
Minister’s office.  
10:00 AM  
“Cornelius, I have just discovered something shocking.”  
“My dear Lucius, welcome! What have you discovered?”  
“An innocent man is in Azkaban. He was taken there without even a trial.”  
Fudge’s head shot up.  
“Who?”  
“Sirius Black.”  
“Now see here, Lucius. Sirius Black is guilty and he—"  
“But minister,” Lucius cut in smoothly..  
“No buts, Lucius!” Shouted Fudge.  
“Sirius Black is guilty! Do you know how hard it will be for me to keep my job if I give him a trial? If it turns out that Black is innocent, then I would be in big trouble, especially after the whole Potter fiasco.  
I will get Black kissed tomorrow, don’t worry about that.”  
“Minister, you can blame it on the previous administration. You did not send Black to Azkaban. That was Dumbledore, Bagnold, and Crouch. In fact, if you decide to give the man a proper trial, then you will be known as a hero who gave an innocent man a trial instead of a power-hungry bastard who was more concerned with being in office instead of doing his duty. which, the previous administration did not do. We get Crouch and Dumbledore’s reputations in tatters because they left a lord of a most noble and ancient house to rot away in Azkaban like some common criminal. Hell, even Bellatrix Lestrange, the crazy woman that she is, even she got a trial.”

A few days later.

“I would like to see Mr. Potter and his friends,” Lucius said to one of the tellers at the counter of the bank.  
To further prove his point, he raised his wand and intoned, “I, Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, swear on my life and magic not to harm Harry Potter, his family or his friends today. So, I swear, so mote it be.”  
The golden glow surrounded Lucius.  
The goblin teller asked him to wait which really pissed Lucius off. How dare this filthy creature ask him to wait? He was a pureblood, the filthy creatures better. However, he did not have to wait long. The director along with Potter, Longbottom, and Granger came out within a minute. Thankfully, the squib was not with them.

A few minutes later, he was given a room to have a meeting in. He had to pay fifty gallions for five minutes, but oh well. Sacrifices needed to be made if this plan was going to work.  
Privacy charms were cast, and a table with refreshments was provided. After Lucius made himself comfortable in his chair, he began to speak to the three children sitting opposite him.

“Hello, children, I am Lucius Malfoy, lord of the most noble and ancient house of Malfoy.” He held out his hand.  
Potter shook it firmly and said, “Well met, lord Malfoy. I am Harry Potter, the lord of the most noble and ancient house of Potter.  
Longbottom went next. “Well met, lord Malfoy. I am Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most noble and ancient house of Longbottom.” He, also, shook Lucius’s hand.  
Granger went next. “Well met, lord Malfoy. I am Hermione Granger, a first-generation, or what you would probably call a Muggle-born witch. How can we help you?”  
Lucius sneered at her, unknown to him, Ragnock was also in the room invisible. Harry opened the telepathic link and the meeting began.

“We all have heard many things about you, children, and especially you, Mr. Potter. You have my sympathies for how your life turned out. Because time is running short, I will get straight to the point. But before I do, let me ask you one thing. Do you know about politics?”  
“Yes, we do, answered Potter, and a smile appeared on Lucius’s face for a moment before it disappeared.

Lucius pondered on how to bring Potter around without offending him. Before coming to the bank, he had rehearsed exactly what he was going to say, but he was still very nervous, something that he had not been for ten years. If he said a single thing wrong, then the plan would backfire on him before he could say Quidditch.

“Mr. Potter, I was very sorry to read about how you were treated by the Dursleys for the first few years of your life. Because we have such little time, I would please like you to listen to what I have to say. If you really know about politics like you said, then you will, no doubt be aware that many people would like to get their hands on you. Some of them, death-eaters who would like to kill you to avenge their master, some of them who would like to get a few laws passed through the Wizengamot, some of them who would like to be famous by adopting you and so many other people with different motives. I, however have no intention of using you. All I want from you, Harry Potter, is a few favors. I am willing to give you as much money as you want if you agree. I can also get your godfather a fair trial as well, as long as you do what I ask of you.”  
“And what may that be?” Potter asked. Lucius knew that he had to tread very carefully.

Albus Dumbledore has gone too far, and is threatening our old traditions. Not only that, but he is making life difficult for some of us. You, no doubt have a lot of experience, because he has, excuse my language, fucked big time with your life. I, as a lord of a most noble and ancient house can become your… mentor and teach you how dealings in the Wizengamot and politics in general are done. I would like your support to get Dumbledore removed from all positions he holds as he is a danger to others.

Potter thought about it for a moment, faced his friends, and eventually said, “yes, I will help you, but on one condition. You will make an unbreakable vow with me that you will help Sirius Black get a fair hearing, and that you and the rest of your death-eater buddies will not attack me, my friends or family.” Lucius was very enraged. How dare this stupid halfblood upstart ask him, Lucius Malfoy, a respected pureblood to make an unbreakable vow? He sighed and told Potter to go ahead.  
Lucius didn’t press the death-eater comment, for he knew with ninety percent certainty that they knew the truth and because of the tense atmosphere in the room, he didn’t want to risk it.

The mudblood was the bonder. Once Lucius and Potter grabbed each other's hands, she stepped forward so that she stood over them and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.  
Potter began to speak.  
"Do you, Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, swear on your life and magic that you will help get Sirius Black a fair trial, help me get rid of Dumbledore, and promise that you and your death-eater buddies will not cause me, my family or my friends harm in any word, shape or form now or anytime in the future?"  
There was a long silence, “I do,” he said, his voice trembling and his face white.  
A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from Granger’s wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

“Do you, Harry James Scar rock Potter, promise to help me get rid of Albus Dumbledore to the best of your ability?”  
“I do.”  
A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

Harry and Gellert had come up with a different form of an unbreakable vow which, instead of killing the person who broke it would instead take away his or her magic.   
Harry was 100% certain that one day, Lucius was going to break his promise and suffering was something which he wanted Lucius to do a lot of before his death.

“Very well, then I, Harry James Scar Rock Potter, lord of the most ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, Merlyn and the heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black accept your vow. Let it be known that if you break this, your magic will be lost forever. With magic as my witness, so mote it be!”  
a third unique flame shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake.

Lucius nearly cried in despair. He didn’t want to get on the wrong side of the Potter brat or any of his friends again. Unknown to Lucius, this was just the beginning of his suffering.  
A very scared Lucius Malfoy stood there, trembling and profusely sweating, for he knew with ninety-five percent certainty that he would have to break the vow some time during his life. Many things could go wrong. He had a suspicion that the dark lord was alive, for he suspected what the diary which was entrusted to him shortly before the dark lord’s demise really was. He had, at first been shocked that the dark lord would use such dark magic. He had also come to the conclusion that the dark lord would have surely made more than one of those things. The plan was to give the diary to a student at Hogwarts to open the chamber of secrets. Lucius knew that the diary could get lost, and surely the dark lord was not foolish enough to give his only horcrux to a boy or girl? No. Surely, he had made more than one of them.  
His train of thought was abruptly bought to a halt when the voice of the director echoed around the room.  
“Mr. Malfoy. You, sir, have gone fifteen minutes overtime. Therefore, you will pay us fifty gallions for your five minutes, and we have doubled the price for the extra fifteen minutes you took making the payment a total of three hundred and fifty gallions. Because of all your misdealing’s in the past, we will charge you fifty gallions extra making it four hundred gallions which shall be deducted from your vault shortly. I do believe that you have overstayed your welcome and that you should leave. Now, get out of my sight before I have your head just because I can, you stupid excuse of a human wizard. Harry, escort him to the bank entrance.”  
“Yes, Director.”  
Harry not so gently grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Some other Goblins joined him and they lead him away.

Harry Potter was in a bit of a quandary. He had this plan ready for weeks. It was simple really. He knew that eventually; people would come and start causing more trouble such as that idiot Lucius Malfoy. Honestly, the bastard had made an unbreakable vow, knowing very well that it may have to be broken at some point. He had always trusted the Goblins. Why wouldn't he? They were his family along with Remus and Gellert. Maybe Sirius, but he would be the judge of that after the man was freed from Azkaban. To be honest, he thought that Sirius Black was a very reckless, jump into danger without thinking of the consequences kind of person. Cutting that train of thought, he started thinking about Lucius Malfoy.  
He, no doubt would not break the vow yet. Too much was at stake.  
His father wanted revenge. That was understandable. But this time, just for once, Harry decided to be selfish. He was sure that the Malfoy idiot would say a few bad things about him to the minister, which, in-turn, would ruin Harry's political standing, something that he was eager to avoid at all cost. He was truly lost and didn't know if he should follow through with this crazy plan of his or not. In the end, he decided he would. He would pretend to be angry at the way Lucius had been treated, just so the man would think that Harry was on his side, something which would be difficult to do, but would have to be done. It would only benefit the goblins and Harry in the end. He could then think about all the torcher he was going to inflict upon the death-eater scumbag after he foolishly broke his vow. Lucius was a part of the reason why he had had a bad childhood, for he was also bribing many ministry officials to make sure that Sirius ended up in Azkaban. He would savor the revenge when the time was right. the only thing to do now was to put the plan into action and convince Ragnock to drop a few hundred gallions from the amount which was going to be taken from the vault. In a sick way, Harry was going to follow the bastard Dumbledore's idea. By arguing with Ragnock in front of the idiot about taking a few hundred gallions off, Lucius would be assured that Harry had picked his side, something that Harry definitely wanted Lucius to think for the time being. Unknown to him, Ragnock had been going through all of Harry's thoughts via the mind link and heartily approved of his plan. Although he didn't like some of Harry's thought processes. Yes, they would definitely be talking about this later. They did say, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' after all. Ragnock, as well, started thinking about suitable punishments for the blonde idiot when the time was right. Meanwhile, Harry had been thinking that he wouldn't be going to Malfoy manor while Lucius had his magic. He was a dangerous fellow—but his train of thought was abruptly cut off when Ragnock told him via mind link that he had heard what Harry had been thinking and had given him the go ahead to start this fake argument.  
"Lord Ragnock, I think that you have charged Lucius Malfoy too much. I would please ask you if you can reduce the price?"  
No, Harry. We can't do that because this man, along with so many other people has deeply disrespected us over the time they have been doing business with the bank.”  
“Please, director, Hermione said, just this once, reduce the price. I am sure that he didn’t mean to disrespect you, did you, Mr. Malfoy?”  
Lucius Malfoy’s expression was shocked before he became completely relaxed.  
These children had only met him, yet they were asking the goblins to reduce the price. If trained properly, they would become good allies. He would slowly try and convince Potter to release him from the vow.

Meanwhile, Gellert Grindelwald was relaxing in his chambers when he heard a commotion via his mind link. Curiously, he started listening in to what was being discussed about Lucius Malfoy. He had been a dark lord in the past, and he did have a few tricks up his sleeve. His reputation as a dark lord would come in very useful now. He started a private conversation with Ragnock and told him his plan. Ragnock was hesitant at first, but after Gellert had assured him that nothing would go wrong, Ragnock had been pleased and given him the go-ahead to put his part of the plan into action.

Ragnock had a neutral expression on his face, but inside, he was jumping for joy. Gellert was a genius. He told Harry via mind link that he was going to wrap up the argument.  
“Fine then, Harry,” he said. “I will decrease the amount of money that will be taken.”  
He sent a silent spell at Lucius so as to make sure that he wouldn’t go blabbing to other humans about this.

Lucius Malfoy cursed the goblins. Just because he had been rude to those filthy creatures, they dared to charge him more? He was thankful to Potter and the mudblood for at least decreasing half of what was to be payed when the director addressed him.  
“Mr. Malfoy, before you go, there is someone who would like to see you. Please follow me.”  
He turned around and they headed to the same room where he had his little… meeting… with Potter and his friends.  
The director and the children stood outside as Lucius entered the room.  
The door automatically shut behind him with a click. He did not hear the lock as it also clicked, because he was staring with shock at the figure sitting in a comfortable chair opposite him, twiddling his thumbs.  
“No.” Lucius muttered. “But you are supposed t-to be… d-dead. It was on the news everywhere a few years ago that you… you died in your cell in newmengarde prison.”  
“Come now, Lucius,” Gellert Grindelwald said with a smirk. "Surely you don't treat guests like that, do you?"  
Lucius stood there, speechless with shock, his mouth agape. The couch which slammed into the back of his legs, forcing him to sit down bought him out of the shocked state he was in. His brain started running, thinking of idea's that he could use to his advantage. Gellert Grindelwald changed everything. All the plans which he had thought out had just gone down the drain. He started reciting to himself everything he knew about the old man—no. The dark lord Grindelwald. It wouldn't do to think of him as an old man, just in case he blurted it out in front of him. Grindelwald was a dark lord and a muggle hater. Dumbledore and Grindelwald had been friends during their childhoods and eventually, lovers. Something had happened which made them both hate each other with a passion. Albus had also been the one who had defeated him and left him to rot in Newmengard prison. He had somehow faked his death and escaped. Having Grindelwald on his side would do most of his work for him. If his master ever returned, he would ask them both to duel. He would join the person who achieved victory. He was a Slytherin. He was cunning and ambitious. He would have things under control now. Oh yes.  
Little did he know that there were people who were not Slytherins but much more cunning then him. Unknown to him at the time, he was the one who was being played like a puppet and he was acting just how Gellert wanted him to act.

After a few seconds of silence, Gellert Grindelwald spoke.  
“So, Lucius, my dear boy.” Lucius scowled at that. He was not Gellert’s dear boy.  
“…I understand that you wanted some help to get my old foe out of the way?”  
“I… y-yes sir. I do. But… my lord, I… that is… would you please explain to me how you… how you achieved this miraculous feet and are standing in front of me now when for all intense and purposes you were meant to be… to be… dead?”  
A chilling laugh erupted from Grindelwald’s mouth and the air in front of him froze. A crazed look appeared in his eye, making him look like the Gellert Grindelwald that had been in the papers a few decades before but slightly older.

Lucius was impressed. Here was a man who had spent about four and a half decades in his own prison, yet he had not gone insane. Not only that, but he was still a dark lord. He listened very attentively when Gellert opened his mouth to explain about his life.

“As you already know, Albus and I were once friends and lovers. We both wanted to rule the world. We sat together for hours and hours coming up with different ideas. The deathly hallows fascinated both of us. We, unlike most wizards and witches, believed that the deathly hallows (the elder wand, resurrection stone, and invisibility cloak) were real. I still do, in fact. Mr. Potter is, along with your hypocrite of a master. What is the bastard’s name again? Aah yes, Voldemort, are currently the last descendants of the Peverell brothers. Because your master failed to kill the boy about a decade ago, he unknowingly passed on all his titles to young Harry Potter. He is the heir of Slytherin, the Peverell brothers and so many more. Now. Where was I? Oh yes. The Hallows. Albus and I attempted to sort out the hallows to conquer death. But alas, a lot of things happened which put our mission on hold—"  
“And…if I may ask…what, exactly happened?”  
Grindelwald’s face contorted in an expression of rage for a moment.  
“And just who are you to ask me this? You have read that information in the Daily Profit, have you not?”  
“I know but—"  
“Silence! I am only going to tell you what you need to know. Interrupt me again and I will have you thrown out of the room before you can say your master’s name. As you know, Albus and I wanted to take over the world and find all the Hallows. Because of those… unforeseen circumstances that happened, Albus and I started fighting on opposite sides. One day, in 1945, he attacked me in my sleep and put me in my own prison that I had created for my enemies.  
I was enraged when that happened. How dare that idiot put me, the dark lord Grindelwald in prison like some normal ordinary criminal?  
I thought of a plan to escape and do what my destiny was.”  
“Which was?”  
“To rule the world, you worthless fool!” Honestly! Didn’t you learn anything from your master? As you have no doubt heard in the news, I seemed to have perished. Rotted away in my own prison. Ha, as if. Bloody arseholes. They at least could have come up with something better to say.”

Lucius was so far not impressed with this man and was liking him less and less as he talked.  
“… and so, I left prison after leaving a dead body of a muggle tramp in my place, made a few… inquiries of where Potter lived, killed those filthy muggles and was kidnapped by one of them meddling goblins.

I knew that I was stuck here big time. Instead of raising the boy and making him my successor after I eventually passed away, I had to take a different approach. Convincing those filthy creatures was way too easy. You see, in order to achieve your goals, you need people to either be your friends or you need them to like you. Because I treated them with respect ever since I came to England, they all, in-turn, started to respect me.

That prophecy was the next thing which ruined my plans. You do know what I am talking about, do you not?”  
Lucius stayed quiet.  
“Answer me!” Grindelwald yelled, sending a jolt of electricity in his direction which collided with his left forearm. Unfortunately for him and the rest of the death-eaters, that is where the dark mark was.

The dark mark was a scull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. It was the thing which the dark lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle used to brand his followers. Once a person took the mark, they were bound to serve Voldemort. If anyone of the death-eaters betrayed their master, the consequences were very dire for them. They were made an example of in front of all the death-eaters to make them understand that betrayal would mean a painful death.

If the dark lord pressed the mark, the other death-eater’s marks would burn and go jet black and they would instantly aparate to their lord’s side. It could be done the other way around as well, but the dark lord would not instantly aparate to his followers’ side.

As soon as the jolt of electricity hit the mark, it started to burn. Many men and woman fell to the floor clutching their forearms in pain including a man with a sallow face, greasy black shoulder-length hair, and black eyes, a man wearing a goatee in Bulgaria, several people in Azkaban prison, a few people in manors, a tortured man with rat like features and a spirit who was possessing a man also screamed in pain along with the man who was being possessed.

“Do you, or do you not know of which prophecy I speak of, Lucius Malfoy?”  
“I do,” he snapped. “Of course I do. The dark lord told us all about it be—"  
“Don’t take that tone with me boy!” Grindelwald’s angry voice boomed in the room.  
“Crucio!”  
This was much worse than the dark lord’s curse. Stop. He needed it to stop…and finally after a couple of minutes, it did.  
“Fucking hell. This was—"  
“Vhat did you just say, young man? Haven’t you been told where you need to use certain vords? Vell, let me teach you. ‘There is a time and place for everything, Malfoy. It vould be good if you learnt that. For your insolence though…he muttered a few words in Bulgarian, or that was at least what Lucius was thinking before he felt like his body was on fire and saw in his mind, all the fears he had coming true, everything he’d been working for crumbling away like nothing, his wife and son lying dead in a pool of their own blood, and the mudbloods taking control of the wizarding world.

Gellert Grindelwald stood with his wand pointed at the pathetic blonde's neck.

It had taken a lot of self-control to keep his temper in check.  
Who knew that dealing with people like that could spoil your mood so fast?  
Not that he hadn't had experience dealing with people like Malfoy.  
What he was truly afraid of, was the darkness taking control of him again.  
It had really hurt him to have to talk about the young boy who he loved as though he were a tool to a more greater scheme, talking about the goblins with distain dropping from every syllable when all they had done was given him something no one would have ever given him: a second chance and a good friendship.  
He pondered on what to do with the blonde aristocrat lying at his feet and his only option came to mind.  
Looking back a few years later, Gellert would realize that he should have done things differently, but because of the experience he had just had, he thought that this would be the best course of action.  
'for the greater good,' he reminded himself. First though, before he went ahead with his plan, he needed to find out the positions, plans, and as much additional information he could find about Malfoy's activities as and not as a death-eater.  
A quick legilimency spell took care of that. Now though, for the hard part.

15 minutes later, Lucius Malfoy walked out of Gringotts bank with a new spring in his step.  
Everything had gone according to plan. In fact, with Gellert Grindelwald's involvement, things couldn't have gone better.  
Gellert had told him all about his plans.

Flashback.

The door automatically shut behind Lucius with a click. He did not hear the lock as it also clicked, because he was staring with shock at the figure sitting in a comfortable chair opposite him, twiddling his thumbs.

“No.” Lucius muttered. “But you are supposed t-to be… d-dead. It was on the news everywhere a few years ago that you… you died in your cell in newmengarde prison.”

“Come now, Lucius,” Gellert Grindelwald said with a smirk. "Surely you don't treat guests like that, do you?"

Lucius stood there, speechless with shock, his mouth agape. The couch which slammed into the back of his legs, forcing him to sit down bought him out of the shocked state he was in. His brain started running, thinking of idea's that he could use to his advantage. Gellert Grindelwald changed everything. All the plans which he had thought out had just gone down the drain. He started reciting to himself everything he knew about the old man— no. The dark lord Grindelwald. It wouldn't do to think of him as an old man, just in case he blurted it out in front of him. Grindelwald was a dark lord and a muggle hater. Dumbledore and Grindelwald had been friends during their childhoods and eventually, lovers. Something had happened which made them both hate each other with a passion. Albus had also been the one who had defeated him and left him to rot in Newmengard prison. He had somehow faked his death and escaped. Having Grindelwald on his side would do most of his work for him. If his master ever returned, he would ask them both to duel. He would join the person who achieved victory. He was a Slytherin. He was cunning and ambitious. He would have things under control now.

After a few seconds of silence, Gellert Grindelwald spoke.  
“So, Lucius, my dear boy.” Lucius scowled at that. He was not Gellert’s dear boy.  
“…I understand that you wanted some help to get my old foe out of the way?”  
“I… y-yes sir. I do. But… my lord, I… that is… would you please explain to me how you… how you achieved this miraculous feet and are standing in front of me now when for all intense and purposes you were meant to be… to be… dead?”  
A chilling laugh erupted from Grindelwald’s mouth and the air in front of him froze. A crazed look appeared in his eye, making him look like the Gellert Grindelwald that had been in the papers a few decades before but slightly older.

Lucius was impressed. Here was a man who had spent about four and a half decades in his own prison, yet he had not gone insane. Not only that, but he was still a dark lord. He listened very attentively when Gellert opened his mouth to explain about his life.

The whole story then came out about Dumbledore and Grindelwald being friends then eventually lovers, there plans of world domination, the fascination that both of them had with the “deathly hallows,” how the dark lord had unknowingly given the Potter boy all his titles, how things happened between the two men which drove them apart and eventually had them fighting on the opposite sides of war, how Dumbledore had shown his cowardice by attacking Grindelwald in his sleep and yet making the duel such a big thing to get positions of power, Grindelwald being angry of the treatment he had received from his onetime friend and lover, how Grindelwald had escaped to finish what he’d started, how he had found the location of the Potter brat and rescued him, killing the filthy muggles in the process, how he had been kidnapped by those filthy creatures, making all his plans crumble, how he had devised a new plan of achieving his goals and how the revelation of the prophecy had also set back his plans.  
A couple of sentences kept playing in his head, making a smile come across his face.

You see, in order to achieve your goals, you need people to either be your friends or you need them to like you. Because I treated them with respect ever since I came to England, they all, in-turn, started to respect me.  
That was a much better approach than the dark lord. Lucius could just see it now. Gellert Grindelwald making friends with many influential people, going around in his mudblood disguise of Conner Winters helping his enemies, and just outright attacking one day. They did say ‘keep your friends and your enemies closer’ after all which meant that no one would be prepared for the attack and would therefore not have much way of defense. A few weeks and the world would be Grindelwald’s completely.

Grindelwald continued. “That prophecy was the next thing which ruined my plans. You do know what I am talking about, do you not?”  
Of course he did, and he told Grindelwald everything that he knew.  
After talking about less consequential things, Lucius Malfoy left.  
End flashback.

Overall, Lucius thought as he disaparated to Malfoy manor, his visit had been rather productive. Those filthy creatures had surprisingly not treated him with disdain, Potter was being brought around to his way of thinking. Lord Grindelwald would make sure of that. He was glad that he didn’t have to do anything stupid such as making an unbreakable vow. All he needed to do now was to continue to play Fudge like a puppet and get the blood-traitor a fair trial. A small price to pay after achieving such a big thing. After congratulating himself on a job well done, he entered his room, summoned a bottle of Fire-whiskey and a goblet, and began drinking. “To a better future,” he toasted before he took his first sip, enjoying it as it traveled down his throat.

The same day  
9:00 PM  
Gringotts  
Ragnock’s private chamber.

Harry entered his father’s private chamber for his father had requested him to be there.

“Take a seat,” Ragnock said as he gently shut the door.  
He continued once Harry had made himself comfortable on the couch. “I want you to make an oath. Here it is. This will make sure that all the people who have wronged you will suffer. He handed the parchment to Harry. “I’d sure like to see those bastards who have dared to mess with you pay. He gently lifted Harry’s chin up with a finger as to look him in the eye. “I am very proud of you,” he said softly. Now make the oath and ask magic for the punishment.  
Harry took a deep breath, raised his hand, and intoned, I, Harry James Scar Rock Potter, lord of the most noble and ancient houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gaunt, Merlyn and Le fay recall all my heirlooms and other items or properties which were taken from the most noble and ancient houses. I swear on my life and magic that I never allowed anyone except my family and friends to help themselves to what is rightfully mine. So, I swear, so mote it be.  
I, Harry James Scar Rock Potter, call on magic to accordingly judge and punish those who have stolen from me and caused me harm in any way, shape or form.”

There was a flash of Golden light which signaled that his oath had been accepted and across the British Wizarding world, there were people that lost almost 30% of their magic because of what they had done.

A lot of chaos ensued because of this and for many people, things started going downhill very quickly.

People like Dumbledore who had tried to help themselves to Harry's money ended up losing a lot of the contents from their vaults. At least 30 percent was automatically transferred from the house that the robbery was attempted. Family magics also became involved and punished those who were using it to cause harm.

The ministry of magic who had tried to claim the cottage in Godric’s Hollow ended up losing an extra 22 percent of their funds making the total number 52. 30 percent for doing him wrong and 22 percent for trying to claim his property.  
A short woman dressed all in pink with rings on her fingers and a high, girly voice had the words "I must change my ways" written etched permanently on the back of her hands with her very own blood quill.

A man wearing a turban and the spirit which possessed him lost an extra ten percent of magic and for the spirit of Voldemort, it was especially painful. He had rendered his soul by splitting it so much and losing his magic on top of that caused him ten times the pain his cruciatus curse caused his victims.

The goblins, who had their people in the magical and mundane world, were able to see everything that was going on because of screens.

Flashback.  
Twenty minutes earlier.

Gringotts

Ragnock’s house

Private meeting room

Harry, Dudley, Neville, Hermione, Remus, Bogrod, Gellert, Ragnock and a lot of other goblins sat in comfortable leather chairs as they waited for their chief to speak. The entire Goblin population all over the world knew of what was going to come to pass today and the goblins had (with their brilliant minds) created very big TV screens in all the Gringotts branches around the world. Goblins who were going to be the providers of the entertainment had been equipped with small, mobile shaped video recorders which were (through magic) connected to the big screens in the banks around the globe.  
Hermione (always eager for knowledge and how new things worked) asked Ragnock different questions about the devices which he answered.  
End flashback.  
“It’s like we’re in a cinema,” Dudley and Neville both said at the same time, for the whole room was set like that. Curtains were drawn, lights were dimmed and each person held a bag of popcorn and a soft drink in their hands as they eagerly waited to watch the most entertaining scenes of their lives.  
Albus Dumbledore’s face was the first thing which popped up.

At Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, formally Dumbledore was not having a good time.

Damn his brother, damn Harry Potter, damn Malfoy and his crowd. That is what Albus was thinking as he paced around his office. He would have preferred to magically destroy stuff, but after sixty percent of his magic had gone, he couldn’t really have done that.  
The Wizengamot meeting had started all of this mess, and then a young middle-aged lady calling herself magic came and things had gone worse than what they were already before. No matter how hard he tried, those memories would just not leave him the hell alone.  
Flashback:  
Albus had entered the Wizengamot because an emergency meeting was being called. Of course, him being the chief warlock, he banged the gavel and the session began.  
It was Lucius Malfoy who was the first one to stand up.  
“Witches and wizards, lords and ladies, I speak to you all about a tragedy which has befallen our kind and muggles. Most of you may be wondering why I am bringing muggles up because I have never done so before, well, I (as a concerned citizen of the United Kingdom and the wizarding world) am very worried about those articles that have been appearing in the daily profit.  
I would like Albus Dumbledore to answer some questions to lay mine and many other people’s doubts to rest.”  
The rest of the death-eaters were nodding along as well as Dolores and Cornelius. That was not good at all.  
“Those in favor for the questioning of the chief warlock, raise your wands!” The voice of Amelia Bones boomed throughout the chamber.  
Less than half the people waved their hands which made Albus sigh in relief. Little did he know that the worst was yet to come.  
A howl of rage was heard as his brother stood up, went forward to the stand and decided to speak.  
Many people tried to stop him, but it seemed that there was a magical dome around him which prevented anyone from getting close to him. Many stunning spells bounced off the dome and hit their own casters, making them drop to the floor like dead flies. After order was restored, Abeforth started to speak.  
Everything from his childhood came out, the memories were put in the court pensive and Albus was not fast enough to stop it from happening.  
He could only watch on in horror as all the memories came forth, proving Abeforth’s side of the story (which was the truth) to be known.  
He had then raised his hand with the head of house Dumbledore ring on and intoned. “I Abeforth Dumbledore, call on magic to judge, accordingly punish and disown this man, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, from the Dumbledore line. This man has done many wrong things in his life such as playing with people’s lives, emotions and minds which includes murder. Therefore, I as the head of house Dumbledore, demand that he be removed from the Dumbledore line. He did not know that in Gringotts bank, a similar oath had been made.

Chaos. That is what the Wizengamot chamber was in at the moment. People were screaming at Albus in shock wondering how he could do all these things. They noticed the light turn Green, signaling that magic had disowned Dumbledore and that it was irreversible, not even by the Lord that asked for it in the first place.  
Dark lord Albus wanted to scream, but he didn’t want to lose his composure in front of these people.

Madam Bones quickly regained her composure and spoke in an authoritative tone.  
“Lords and Ladies, witches and wizards, after the shocking events of these past few days and the conformation received of certain events being true, this body needs a few people who can do Albus’s jobs that he is supposed to do.  
Those in favor for removing Albus from all his positions, raise your wands!”  
Half of the wands were raised. Many people who did not believe everything which had occurred started shouting and yelling, demanding that he at least be kept as headmaster at Hogwarts.  
Amelia then sighed and spoke in a tired voice, “those in favor for Albus to be relieved of all his positions except headmaster of Hogwarts, please raise your wands.”  
More than half the wands went up.  
A pained look came across Amelia’s face, and it looked as though it was very hard for her to speak. All the dark families, Augusta, as well as Cornelius and Dolores had the same expressions of pain on their faces.  
“Very well,” said Cornelius, “Very well. The final decision has been made.” He gritted his teeth and his face turned red as well as an angry tinj that appeared on his face.  
“Albus Dum—no, sorry… Albus n-no name. You will (from this day forth) be relieved from all your positions except headmaster of Hogwarts school. We (in the meantime) will look for those who are responsible enough to take up your positions. Aurors, escort this man out of the chamber and the ministry!”  
Albus could do nothing as he was roughly dragged out by a few aurors, out of the chamber, out of the ministry and then dumped on a road in the muggle world.  
End flashback.  
Well, at least his magic was fully intact. That was, for him, very embarrassing, and he would make sure that one day, they all payed.  
The so-called magic’s memory started coming up as well, and he allowed himself to be consumed by the anger that memory was currently triggering.  
Flashback.  
Albus Dumbledore was in his office venting his anger on a few objects:  
A face of Harry Potter made of wood was on fire, which Albus watched burn. A wooden face of a few goblins especially the director’s also burned. He had conjured those faces made of wood and was enjoying casting the cruciatus curse, killing curse and a few curses before setting them on fire.  
Just then, a small fire started in the middle of his office which made him panic. However, before he could do anything, a loud blast and a bolt of lightning shook his office and he pulled out his wand… which seemed to be in his hand one second and not in the other.  
A woman stood before him with a murderous expression on her face and the hate-glare she was giving him (for the first time in a long, long time) he cringed.  
“Albus no name! How… unfortunate that I have to meet you here. What possessed you to do these terrible things over your life? Do you even know who I am?”  
“No, I don’t but you have no right to—"  
The woman named Magic interrupted him.  
“Well, I am Lady Magic and you will show me the proper respect! I have met people and other magical creatures, such as goblins that have shown me more respect than you ever have. Now, give me one very good reason not to end your pathetic life at this very moment. Killing you where you stand will be as easy as wishing you dead. You have manipulated, indirectly tortured, directly and indirectly lead people to their deaths who were meant to have a longer time to live. Fate, death and time as well as myself are very pissed off with you at the moment. Give me one reason—"  
“Yeah, you’ll end my life, I’ve heard that crap before. Do stop showing off, it is adding to my bad mood already. If you are a believer of all the false rumours which are being spread about me, then you can get out. I will show you to the door, you egotistical bitch!” But before that,” Dumbledore pointed his wand at the woman’s head.  
“Obliviate,” he muttered and was satisfied to see the glazed look appear in her eyes. He replaced a few memories, put his wand away, and after the woman became normal again, he steepled his fingers together and looked at her through his glasses.  
“I believe our meeting has come to an end, Mrs?”  
“Blake,” she said, Emma Blake.  
“Ah yes, Mrs. Blake,” it is truly a tragedy what has happened. All the false rumours… Well, thank you for offering, and I will take you up on it. “Please try to convince the public of the truth. I believe we shall say good-bye for the present. We shall see each other sometime in the foreseeable future.”  
“It was truly a pleasure, Albus,” the woman said as she tipped her head in his direction.

Albus Dumbledore could not contain his excitement as he saw the woman walking towards the door. He had just gotten a free offer for something he didn’t have to even do. The gods must be very happy with me, he thought. They just sent this woman at the right time. He was therefore puzzled to see the woman looking at him before walking confidently toward the door. He decided to put that out of his mind when the woman whirled in his direction as a blinding white light left her. Albus, caught completely off guard, watched horrified as the light wrapped around his body, effectively trapping him as well as binding his arms and feet. Dumbledore, having no balance, fell on his arse as the woman laughed at him.  
“Albus no name!” She thundered. “You are in even more trouble for the attempted obliviation of me! Do you even know who I am? Well, just in case you don’t I am magic. I have been generous enough to share myself with people. And you dare attempt to use me against myself? No magic works on me you fool, for I am magic itself. I am the one who has created different parts of myself. Dark magic, light magic, etc. I am in charge of giving a part of myself to many people and most of them have used it correctly. I (along with my friends’ destiny, fate, time and death are in charge of many different realities. And all the realities we have in countered so far have you as either good and competent, a person with good intentions but manipulative and so many more. We have thus far not in countered an evil Dumbledore with a twisted mind like yours. Which is not to say that we haven’t encountered evil versions of you because we have.”  
Dumbledore was sceptical and did not believe this woman.  
“Show me proof of these ridiculous claims,” he thundered.  
For a moment, judging by the look he was getting from the woman, he thought that his request—no, his order would not be granted and that he would be murdered on the spot, but then, an almost calm look appeared on her face and memories which were not his own started playing themselves in his mind.

He saw a version of himself and Minerva drop Harry Potter on his aunt and uncle’s doorstep and then the uncle finding his way to Diagon Allie and dropping the boy on a Gringotts counter, making an esco agreement with the goblins. Harry Potter being healed, the horcrux removed and being adopted with the new name of Harry Crow. Harry Potter meeting his first ever friend Hermione Granger on the Hogwarts express, going through his Hogwarts years. Albus finding his other self-locked away in prison after Potter’s fourth year and seeing himself lick the ink of the daily prophet and slowly succumbing to death because of the poison.

Other memories started showing up: He saw his other self-show more kindness to Tom Riddle, went with him to Diagon Alley despite Tom insisting time and time again that no assistance was required, mentoring Tom, having him surrounded by good people, being a fatherly figure to him and treating him as if he were his own son, protecting him from all the bullies, showing him all the good things which Muggles had to offer and because of that, Voldemort never existed.  
He saw people like Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius and Abraxus Malfoy attacking muggles and muggleborns as well as the Blacks, Knots, and all the other blood supremacists and getting arrested, Tom later on becoming the minister of magic and leading the world to a much brighter future. He saw quite a few Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Pettigrews, Longbottoms and other children of other families which had died out getting sorted into their different houses, no feud between the Gryffindors and Slytherins and Hogwarts always being what it was meant to be: a school.  
“Do you believe me now?” Magic asked him and he felt a tug from inside of his body and a lot weaker, for sixty percent of his magic had immediately been taken away from him.  
“My magic!” He howled in rage and started throwing a tantrum, kicking, punching and screaming like that of a child. Magic just watched with a smirk playing across her face.  
“Well, as entertaining as it is to watch this all day, I’ve got more important stuff to do after deciding your punishment and no, taking sixty percent of your magic is not enough. I will do much, much worse with you and you’ll wish that you’d never been born.  
At those words, laughter rang around Gringotts across the world.

Back in the memory, Albus wanted to scream. What does this Magic person think she is doing? How dare she take my magic away! One day she will pay! I will dance on her grave after killing her once I am the ruler of the world! I will kill all those other versions of myself in those other realities and Concore them as well!  
Listening to his thoughts, lady Magic interrupted him.  
“Actually, I can manipulate your magic and more than your mortal mind realizes! And no, you won’t be doing any of that, because I won’t let you. I have more power, you see. Go on, Albi, keep dreaming, but prepare for them to come to an abrupt end one day. No, I won’t be the one killing you,” she said answering the questioning look that was on his face, “No, I think that I would leave that job to the Potter’s and the Longbottom’s as well as all the others you have wronged. I am only hear to relieve some stress and anger as well as to take some of your magic which I already have.”  
Lady Magic looked around, stood up straighter and then spoke.  
“For crimes against me as well as many others, I sentence you, Albus no name, to face the anger of the honourable lords Potter and Longbottom as well as anyone who wants to join them. When you die, you will face the punishments of lord Death, the time lord, lady fate and lady destiny for your crimes committed in this reality.”  
Unknown to dark lord Albus, Lady Hogwarts had been watching everything and was quite pleased. Magic of course knew this, so it was time to shock the old man.  
“With madam Hogwarts as my witness, so mote it be!”  
There was a brilliant flash of light and lady Hogwarts appeared, bowing to the entity. Before leaving, she gave a look toward dark lord Albus that promised unimaginable pain when the time was right and vanished to watch over her students.  
End flashback.  
Albus No name, for the first time in years started trembling in rage and fear. He must find the stone and get the elder wand back somehow. Maybe if he collected all the hallows, he would have a chance not to suffer and be punished for his crimes. He didn’t even try to justify his actions for ‘the greater good’ anymore. It was all about him. He wanted to take the world. There was no more ‘greater good’.

At Gringotts bank, everyone was doubled over, clutching their stomachs, laughing at the top of their voices. Popcorn went flying and the cans of coke spilled, drenching them and getting in their faces. After they calmed down, they all vanished the mess by waving their hands, deciding that they would start again.

**“That was bloody excellent! How about we watch Umbridge, the ugly toad’s punishment? I’ve been hearing things that would suggest that she got words carved into her hand with a blood quill. For some reason, a rumour has been going around that she owned it.”* One of the Goblins said, a terrible grin that would scare anyone on the receiving end of it, on his face.  
The British team looked positively eager when one of their own said that. Most of them, not just the British had heard of this stupid woman though, so they could understand.

“But minister, I—"  
“Enough of this foolishness, Dolores!” Cornelius Fudge yelled as his fingers reached for his wand.  
Dolores Umbridge was truly not having a good day, and it was all Harry Potter’s—well, most of it was Harry Potter’s fault, and things were just not going her way. Ever since she had been treated like shit by those filthy half-breed goblins when she along with a few people went to forcibly take Harry Potter, she had vowed to herself that she would remove those pests from the world completely. She was the undersecretary for the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, and because of that, she thought that she could do anything she wanted. All she needed to do was play Cornelius like a puppet. She had tried to have him execute all the half-breeds, but ever since a few days ago, he had completely changed for some reason. He was now spending time with Lucius Malfoy instead and had started planning ridiculous things like arranging a trial for Sirius Black.

Unknown to the minister, Dolores Umbridge was a death-eater sympathizer and was going to officially be marked as one if "the dark lord" had not been vanquished, which meant that she was in the loop about almost everything that was going on. Roomers from some of the dark families gave Dolores a clear picture of exactly the kind of man Sirius Black was. Not that she'd not met him before; it was just that she didn't know him that well.  
The point was, that Black had been carted off to Azkaban with no trial, no nothing. But what did Dolores care?  
He was a fucking blood-traitor for god's sake! He, most of all deserved to be there.

Dolores Umbridge also did not like change. Change meant more work, maybe interacting with people inferior to her and a lot of thinking was involved.  
She knew that the trial, especially that particular trial was going to make the ministry look very bad.  
In fact, because of those articles, many people were getting howlers from the public which kept asking the same things:  
Why not?  
Why were they not periodically checking on the brat?  
Why wasn’t the public informed?  
Why was Dumbledore’s involvement not treated with suspicion?  
On and on it went. Potter this, Potter that. Honestly! The boy was really becoming a pain in her backside.

Her hand was clearly enough proof of all that being true. Snapped off so casually as if it were butter.  
She had tried to get those pests executed by doing what she normally did: informing Cornelius Fudge, but he wouldn’t listen to her. She had come up with a marvellous plan of purebloods being the bankers of the bank which was not underground, where purebloods would be treated with respect, halfbloods with less respect, and the mudbloods and blood-traitors like filth. A few days before, Fudge had stopped listening to her which infuriated her to no end. Just then, a flame flickered in the middle of her room and before she could put it out, it increased. Lightning flashed, the room shook and a woman appeared out of thin air where the small, flickering flame had been seconds ago. Dolores, who had fallen to the floor face-first because of the room shaking, stood up and glared hatefully at her, and the woman’s expression matched hers. In fact, there seemed to be more hatred emanating from the woman than Dolores, something which scared her to the core.  
“Ugly Toad Dolores Umbridge, may I express my displeasure to meet you like this. Now, you are probably wondering who I am? Well, I know you won’t believe me, but I am lady Magic and I can give or take anyone’s magic with just a thought. Explain why I shouldn’t do that to you, right here, right now?  
Hearing that, the toad was about to retort, when a concentration of extremely powerful magic brought her to her knees.  
She gasped and struggled to stand.  
“Hem, hem,” she said. “Who are you? Please excuse me if I did not hear you correctly?”  
I am lady magic!” She said slightly louder, “and I can take away/give magic to peop—”  
“Hem, hem,” but did you say your name was ‘lady magic’?”  
Magic, getting annoyed at the woman’s condescending attitude roughly entered Dolores’s mind and planted that info there.  
“I will have you in Azkaban for this you filthy mudblood!” She yelled. There is no such thing as Lady Ma”  
“Well I can easily do many things to you for some miner crimes you have committed and the people you payed to kill for you. How many again? Ah yes. 8 muggleborn children, that is who people killed for you between the last ten years, people drowned werewolves on your command, people killed about 18 witches and wizards, both pure-blood and muggleborns for you and you have the nerve to sit at you’re desk and bitch about your treatment that you are receiving from me?”  
Since you don’t have much magic left in you, I will grant you the mercy of not taking any of that. I just came to warn you that one of my friends (you know him as death) is very eager to meet you. He is very angry with you. Ladies fate and destiny are not happy about you’re plans for Harry Potter and how you and the previous administration took the cottage which rightfully belonged to him and set it up as a grave site. Suddenly, three shadows appeared to magic’s right and she clicked her fingers and disappeared, leaving Umbridge to the mercy of her friends.  
“So, Umbridge,” said death. “what is wrong with you? I may be the lord of Death, in charge of all souls, magical or not, but I would never, ever manipulate or take property from someone, let alone an innocent little baby! Now, I--”  
“Hem hem, but why does it matter? Besides, how do you even know I was the one who manipulated Milocent Bagnuld to do that? Where is your proof?”  
“Proof!” Thundered death in a deadly voice. “Proof? You ask… Why does everyone, especially criminals want proof?”  
“Careful,” Umbridge smirked. “You don’t know who you are dealing with here. I am Dolores Jane Umbridge. Under secretary to the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. You don’t scare me. Filthy mudbloods. Barging into my office calling yourself magic and death. I know that you two are not real. You really should know your place, you filthy animals. How dare you treat a pureblood like this? On top of that, making unfounded accusations which you can never even prove? When Cornelius finds out, he’ll—”  
“Do what, exactly?” Death interrupted the annoying pest which was really getting on his nerves. “For your information, he is currently travelling the right path and doing something which he should have done a long time ago but wasn’t able to because of you.”  
Just then, a female voice rang out in the room, her voice echoing everywhere, but her words shook Umbridge to the core.  
“Through manipulation he was being guided, his fate already decided, by a power-hungry man whose former home will be the office in which he resided. The house of Privet drive number four, will never be his home forever more, those who want to finish him, will never realise for them what’s in store.  
First comes the ugly toad, then the rest which put on him a heavy load, threaten his family or his friends, they’re life will come to a messy end. With no mercy his enemies he will strike, they’ll shake in fear when it’s their turn to die. Harry Potter is his name, a peaceful society he will gain, his family friends and the reputation of his name. You shall only be saved if you change your ways, otherwise death’s door is where you shall forever stay. A warning is what I have come to tell, change or beg for the mercy of hell, because that is where you will go one day, to pay for all the mistakes you’ve made.”  
With that the voice vanished.  
A malicious laugh erupted from death and it increased in volume. He waved his hand in the toad’s direction as he looked down at her. Well. There you go. My friend fate has told you what is to happen. I must really go thank her, for I am sure that I will enjoy having fun with you later on. Toad, because you are… irredeemable along with a few of your friends. I have just made sure that you can not blab out this to anyone, toad and I shall see you when Harry Potter delivers you to me.”  
And with one look at her and a laugh which echoed in the office for a full five minutes, he disappeared with a bang, shaking the office, knocking down everything and disorientating Umbridge.

Unfortunately for her, lady Destiny was left.  
“Ugly toad Umbridge? I think I like that name. I am very fucked off with you, but I am only here to give you a warning. I know that you won’t believe it, but continue down the path you are currently on and you will find that you’ll have brought down the divine anger of 3 ladies more powerful than you will ever be. Not to mention death as well, but that’s a non-existent point because you already have. We are already angry with you; my job however is to guide people to a better path in life. Goodbye, Ugly toad Umbridge and we will meet again when it is time for your divine punishment, something which I am really looking forward to”

In Gringotts bank, laughter erupted from all the occupants. This time, however, the snacks were quickly vanished to another table before an accident like last time could happen.

And then like that, the thing continued. Those in the wrong plotting terrible things from Harry Potter and steeling from him were likewise being punished, he had no idea of the events he had set into motion when requesting magic to judge those who had wronged him.


End file.
